Un viaje mágico y misterioso
by Rizzeta Tonks
Summary: Un accidente. un giratiempo que se descompone. Época de amor y paz y una generación que no debería estar ahí.Parejas absurdas, pero siempre con un RonHermione como centro.
1. El accidente

_Esta historia he empezado a escribirla para un reto del fandomoncrack en el LJ. El link es http://community. y les recomiendo el sitio si les gusta leer cosas bien viajadas. _

_No sé como quede el resultado final, pero me he divertido imaginando la historia. Es un absurdo, y el argumento es este: __"Hermione esta intentando enseñarle a Ron y a Neville como usar el lavarropas porque a ellos eso de la magia doméstica les cuesta más que aprender a usar el felétono. Desgraciadamente, quien puso la ropa en el lavarropas fue Ron y ni se enteró que junto con el jean de Hermione también iba su giratiempo! Entonces ahi volvieron a antiguos tiempos (imaginen cuántos años habrán retrocedido con el lavarropas dando vueltas!) y se encuentran que están justo en esa época en la que sus profesores eran jóvenes y fumaban opio mágico mientras estudiaban para los exámenes de fin de sexto año.__  
__Neville se enamora a primera vista de una joven hermosa que resulta ser nada más ni nada menos que Minerva McGonagall y cuando pide ayuda a Ron y Hermione para superar el trauma y el enamoramiento se da cuenta que no va a recibir ayuda: Ron y Hermione estan experimentando el sexo a la antigua y ya no tienen tiempo ni para traumarse con la imagen de Albus Dumbledore queriendo tocar a las jóvenes de Hufflepuff y su hermano teniendo sexo con cabras."_

Parejas absurdas, pero un Ron/Hermione definitivo. Y si, el título tiene que ver con la canción de los Beatles…

**1.- El accidente.**

Lo peor que podía haber hecho Severus Snape era haberlos puesto a trabajar en parejas.

Un momento.

No.

Lo peor que podía haber hecho Severus Snape era haberlo puesto a trabajar en pareja con Neville Longbottom.

Suerte para Hanna Abbot, quién ahora trabajaba muy a gusto con Hermione.

Hasta para Justin Finch Fletchley, que trabajaba despreocupadamente con Harry.

¿Y él? No tenía ni idea de como hacer la dichosa _Poción Infalible Contra El Mal De Ojo_. Y todo por haber estado dormitando la primera mitad de la explicación de como prepararla, y la otra mitad jugando. Y ahí estaba, con un Neville que tampoco tenía ni la más mínima idea de como empezar.

- ¿Son primero las patas de araña o es primero el pelo de rata gris?

Neville, acongojado y con ambos ingredientes en las manos, miraba a Ron con la esperanza de que él tuviera la respuesta. Ron dudó un segundo, decidiéndose al fin por el ingrediente menos asqueroso.

- Eh, hecha primero el pelo de rata gris.

Neville, de inmediato, dejó caer el ingrediente dentro del caldero. - ¿Y ahora que sigue?

Muy buena pregunta, lástima que Ron no tuviera la respuesta. Se rascó la cabeza indeciso y luego, con fastidio, se resignó. Al fin y al cabo Neville y él jamás pasarían a la historia como los más grandes elaboradores de pociones. – Pues, pon esto, y ahora esto... - decía mientras tomaba arbitrariamente los ingredientes que había sobre la mesa. - y no dejes de revolver.

Neville, contento y seguro de que Ron sabía lo que hacía, removió el caldero de forma entusiasta. Durante unos segundos. Y de pronto... ¡BAMP! El estruendo de un potente estallido retumbó en las mazmorras dejándolos a todos completamente sordos. Y no sólo eso. La sustancia, de algún modo desproporcionadamente asquerosa, revistió a los presentes de algo verde, espeso y pegajoso.

Incluyendo a Snape.

Y maldita sea... ¡con qué olor!

Neville y Ron podían darse por perdidos.

- Logbottom y Weasley... - la voz casi acariciadora de Snape sonaba más terrible que si estuviera gritando como un demente. Ron y Neville se volvieron con la desesperanza ante lo inevitable en la cara - ¿tuvieron la precaución de seguir las instrucciones como es debido? - No podían mentir, ambos negaron con la cabeza. Los ojos de Snape brillaron de ira, pero quizás también de satisfacción. - Dejen en paz sus varitas - advirtió al resto de la clase que ya se preparaba para limpiar sus túnicas de la mejor manera posible, o ya de menos, alejar el olor -. Puesto que todos hemos quedado así gracias a la ineptitud de sus compañeros, serán ellos quienes lo arreglen, ¡vayan a cambiarse ahora y toda su ropa se la dejarán a estos dos, quienes se ocuparán de lavarla!... Sin magia- añadió en un susurro letal.

Al menos no era tan malo, pensó en un principio Ron, pero cambió de idea media hora más tarde cuando se vio en el área de limpieza de Hogwarts, con un gran cúmulo de ropa y ni idea de cómo lavarla. Y Neville no era de más ayuda en ese aspecto.

- Auug... huele horrible, ¿qué fue lo que le pusiste Neville?

- Lo que tú me dijiste.

- Ah...

Estaban ahí, frente a un montón de ropa sucia, con un olor de los mil demonios y sin ayuda posible. Ayuda. Pero ¡por Merlín bendito! ¿Cómo se podía pensar que no se contaría con ayuda teniendo una amiga como Hermione Granger?

Y apareció. Trayendo consigo la tranquilidad de que al menos algo resultaría bien.

- Como lo supuse, aún no han avanzado nada... ¿piensan estar aquí toda la tarde?

Era una sabelotodo, muy suficiente y algo engreída, pero con un corazón de oro. Seguramente se compadeció de ellos porque, parada en el umbral de la puerta, los miraba con un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! - imploró Ron señalando el montón de ropa sobre el suelo. - ¡Tú eres una chica, debes saber más sobre estas cosas!... ¡auh! -gimió después de recibir un tremendo codazo por parte de Neville.

- ¿Ah, sí? - contestó Hermione sin hacer mucho caso a la falta de tacto de Ron, al fin de cuentas ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.- Pues yo sólo venía aquí para ayudarles, y no sólo por ser una labor de chicas, sino porqué...

Ron dejó de escucharla. Su atención se centró en el bulto que Hermione llevaba en las manos. Tratando de contener su exasperación, preguntó - Hermione ¿qué haces con toda esa ropa? - puso los ojos en blanco para después expresarle en tono acusador - ¡No me digas que te encargas de lavarla personalmente! ¿Qué? ¿Es para que los pobrecitos elfos domésticos no se cansen por culpa tuya?

Hermione, azorada, enrojeció sutilmente. Pero luego agregó poniendo seguridad en su voz - Ellos trabajan demasiado. Al menos podríamos echarles una mano en algo tan simple.

Ron soltó un gruñido como una respuesta imposible de descifrar. Después de todo no le convenía echarse a Hermione encima. Así que, tomando la vía diplomática, pasó por alto el asunto que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido motivo de una seria disputa entre ellos.

- Entonces ¿nos ayudarás? – Neville, silencioso testigo hasta ese momento del pequeño altercado, sonrió a Hermione muy confiado.

Hermione dejó su ropa sobre una silla y con señas les indicó que la siguieran. – Voy a enseñarles algo, pero prometan que no se lo contarán a nadie.

Ambos chicos susurraron _"lo prometemos"_ y Hermione los guió hasta un pequeño cuadro donde se podía ver un niño jugando entre una especie de cubos y pedazos de madera. El niño les mostró la lengua y salió corriendo por el costado izquierdo del marco.

- Que simpático – dejó escapar Ron y Hermione lo silenció con un enfático "¡Shht!"

- Bien, ahora… - Hermione dio dos golpecitos con la varita justo por donde había desaparecido el muchacho del cuadro y murmuró algo parecido a una canción de cuna. La pared se abrió dando paso a un extraño artefacto, muy feo y completamente oxidado. Neville y Ron intercambiaron una mirada escéptica.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto, Hermione?

- Es lo que va a ayudarles a acabar con toda esa ropa sucia – respondió Hermione a un receloso Ron. – Cortesía de tu padre.

Neville y Ron parpadearon. Neville revisó el artefacto arriba y abajo, mientras Ron le daba unos golpecitos para comprobar si no se iba a romper. - ¿Es un aparato muggle? – inquirió el pelirrojo con algo de inquietud.

- Sí. Tu padre lo confiscó. Los muggles lo utilizan para lavar ropa, sólo que alguien lo encantó para que esta cosa tragara personas y los trasladara lejos de su casa. Todo un problema. Tu padre lo resolvió y lo hizo funcionar de manera adecuada, ya no con electricidad, sino con magia. Hice un trato con él y accedió a dármelo y a ayudarme a traerlo aquí. Es una gran ayuda para los elfos, sólo que si alguien se diera cuenta…

- No parece muy confiable – susurró Neville.

- Lo es y puedo demostrárselos, ¿quieres traer una buena carga de ropa? – pidió la chica y en el acto Neville fue corriendo por ella.

- Ponla adentro y ahora sólo di _¡Fregotego Maximus!_ Y espera un poco… - al momento el artefacto aquél comenzó a girar y a sacar espuma - bien, ahora, puedes retirar la ropa. -Tan sólo había pasado un minuto y ya la ropa lucía impecable y sin rastros de aquél horrible olor.

- ¡Hermione, eres genial! – exclamó Neville revisando las túnicas secas, limpias y con un aroma agradable.

- Qué bien, ya no estaremos aquí toda la tarde - Ron, completamente satisfecho, se dirigió hacia el montón de túnicas sin lavar y a toda prisa, comenzó a llenar el artefacto con ropa. Una y otra carga. En tanto Neville y Hermione se encargaban de doblarla y acomodarla en paquetes, según las casas.

- ¿Es todo? – preguntó Hermione dándose cuenta que no quedaba más ropa sucia.

- Si, ya sólo falta la tuya que ahora mismo voy a lavar…

- Ron, no…

- _¡Fregotego Maximus!_

- ¡Espera!

No hubo tiempo de que Ron escuchara la advertencia. Lanzó el hechizo y al momento ocurrió algo insólito. La espuma salida del artefacto comenzó a fulgurar de manera anómala y en un segundo los cubrió a los tres por completo sin que lo pudieran evitar.

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Neville! ¿Están bien?

Hermione, tosiendo y no sin dificultad, había logrado quitarse de encima una buena cantidad de espuma brillante. Una serie de toses sofocadas le indicaron que sus amigos al menos estaban con vida. - ¡Neville! – murmuró con alivio al descubrir al chico quitándose la espuma… - ¡Ron!... ¡Déjenme ayudarles! - dijo apuntándolos con su varita y eliminando la espuma que los cubría.

- ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó Ron, mirando horrorizado todo el lugar convertido en un desastre - ¡ahora nos pondrán a limpiar!

- ¡No!... ¡Y ya habíamos terminado! – espetó Neville con desazón, yendo hacia el lugar donde estaba el artefacto.

- ¿Por qué metiste mi ropa a lavar? ¡Eso no era de tu incumbencia! – Hermione, enfurecida, miraba a Ron con ojos llameantes – ¡Puedes ir rogando porque limpiemos este sitio, porque si no, gracias a ti, los elfos perderán una gran ayuda y eso sin contar en los problemas en los que estaremos metidos!

- ¡Perdóname por tener un gesto de cortesía contigo! – Arguyó Ron poniéndose tan rojo como un tomate - ¿Y qué tiene que ver tu ropa con todo este barullo?

- ¡Qué en uno de mis pantalones tenía el giratiempo que encontré en el baúl!

- ¿No se lo habías devuelto a Mc Gonagall? - inquirió Ron sin guardarse de velar la acusación en su voz.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Podría volver a usarlo…! - Hermione respiró con fuerza para añadir – seguramente algo pasó con el giratiempo, el hechizo y la espuma y por eso todo este desastre.

- Genial, tú guardas tu giratiempo en tu ropa sucia y ahora por ese descuido volvimos el tiempo atrás…

Hermione lo fulminó con la vista. - Eso es lo de menos… una hora o dos es nada… ¡ya sé! ¡Podremos emplearlas en limpiar el lugar! Tan sólo miremos el giratiempo para ver que tanto retrocedimos, si es que lo hicimos y…

- No está.

- ¿Qué?

Ron y Hermione se volvieron hacia Neville. El muchacho, muy pálido, los miraba confundido. – No está el lavarropas y por lo tanto no está el giratiempo.

Hermione corrió a cerciorarse de que lo dicho por Neville era cierto y Ron recorría nervioso el lugar con la vista. Nada. Del artefacto muggle no se veía ni la pista.

- Dime que eso no es tan malo – farfulló Ron a una acongojada Hermione. Ella tan sólo clavó su mirada en él sin hallar que decir.


	2. Gente Extraña

Siempre se me olvida, pero más vale tarde que nunca, tengo que aclarar algo que todo el mundo sabe, que los personajes no son míos, sino de Rowling y bla,bla,bla…

**2.- Gente extraña.**

- Antes de entrar en pánico hay que cerciorarnos de cuanto volvimos en el tiempo si es que lo hicimos.

Espuma y silencio. La voz de Hermione hizo jirones la preocupación de sus amigos. Estaban con ella¿qué podía salir mal?

- ¿Y este desastre? – No es que a Ron le importara demasiado, pero obviamente no le agradaría después recogerlo sólo con Neville.

- Este desastre lo arreglaremos después, ahora vengan, lo único que tenemos que hacer es cuidarnos de que nadie nos vea.

Salieron sigilosamente. Cuidándose los pasos unos a otros. Un ruido y los tres salieron disparados a esconderse dentro de un aula vacía.

- ¿Ya se fueron? – Hermione, espiando por sobre el hombro de Ron, intentaba de puntitas ver algo.

- Sí, sólo era un alumno, pero… - se volvió extrañado – no sé, parece raro, nunca lo había visto.

- No tienes porque conocer a todos en Hogwarts, vamos, salgamos de aquí.

- ¡Y de prisa! – Apremió Neville con urgencia – ¡quiero ir al baño!... ¿qué? – Preguntó mientras Hermione y Ron lo miraban con las cejas juntas – es culpa de la preocupación y toda esa espuma…

Ron, aún pensativo, precedió la salida del aula. En el pasillo aún seguía examinando todo – es Hogwarts – dijo mientras se dirigían al baño del primer piso – pero no sé, es como si fuera diferente.

- Tonterías – bufó Hermione y ambos se detuvieron a esperar a Neville quién entró deprisa al baño. Ron, recargado en la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos quedó sumido en un absorto silencio. Hermione lo miró y recorrió el lugar con la vista, buscando minuciosamente aquello que incomodaba al pelirrojo. Había algo de razón en sus palabras, un sutil cambio parecía haberse operado en el castillo, tan tenue y difícil de precisarlo como una imagen fugaz perdida al volver la cara.

- ¡Hermione¡Ron¡Vengan deprisa! – Asomándose por un pequeño espacio de puerta, Neville urgía a susurros que lo siguieran.

- ¿Pretenden que entre ahí? – Hermione, renuente, dio dos pasos atrás, pero Ron tomándola de la mano la obligó a seguirlos.

- Harry y yo hemos estado en un baño de chicas ¿no? No veo porque tú no puedas hacer lo mismo.

Ya adentro, Neville los guió hasta un lavabo, donde por encima se hallaba un antiguo y muy alto ventanal.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Hermione cruzándose de brazos sin ocultar su incomodidad.

- Ron, sube ahí -. Sugirió Neville señalando una protuberancia en la pared – y mira hacia fuera.

Ron obedeció, no sin lanzarle una mirada entre exasperada y extrañada a Hermione.

- ¿Qué hacías subiéndote ahí? – inquirió Hermione después de ayudar al muchacho a darle un poco de apoyo a Ron.

- Quería ver más o menos en que hora estamos y si aún había muchos alumnos allá afuera.

- ¿Y?

- Que es media tarde y el patio está lleno de alumnos – contestó Ron bajando con cara consternada.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? – A Hermione, definitivamente no le gustaba el semblante preocupado de Ron. Sus ojos azules iban y venían de Neville a ella.

- Que no son los alumnos que nosotros conocemos – respondió Neville pausadamente.

Hermione abrió la boca para objetar algo, pero lo pensó mejor – ayúdenme a subir – pidió con autoridad.

Espió por la ventana y por un momento creyó todo producto de una broma. Afuera, bajo un delicioso sol discreto, varios alumnos se paseaban en grupos, en parejas o solitarios, pero no era eso lo que hacía extraño el asunto, sino el aspecto de todos. Flores en la ropa, flores en el pelo, túnica y vestidos etéreos las mujeres, pantalones rasgados y túnicas de aspecto andrajoso los hombres. Nada de toga y uniformes, nada de corbatas y camisas abotonadas hasta más allá del cuello. Nada de peinados rebuscados ni ninguna de esas cosas. El cabello de todos bailaba rebelde al ritmo del viento en total autonomía. La escena parecía una de esas fotos viejas que Hermione había visto perdida en algún lugar de tantos.

- ¿De que rayos van disfrazados? – preguntó Ron ayudando a Hermione a bajar.

- No lo sé, no entiendo… - contestó Hermione confundida – esto no me gusta nada, si lo que estoy sospechando es cierto… mejor vayamos en busca de Dumbledore.

- Pero se supone que nadie tiene que vernos – le advirtió Ron deteniéndola por el brazo.

- Dumbledore es muy inteligente y es un gran mago. Si le exponemos nuestro problema, sea cual sea, seguro lo resolverá.

Ni Neville ni Ron tenían réplica para eso. De modo que siguieron a Hermione a través de los pasillos. En tanto avanzaban, se evidenciaba más la singularidad del castillo. Ahora era más palpable.

- ¿Cuándo pintaron estas flores?

Pero no hicieron caso a la pregunta de Neville. Habían llegado cerca del despacho del director y un mago, de un señorial aspecto reservado, avanzaba con agilidad juvenil hacia ellos. Pasó de largo, sin embargo, ignorando por completo su presencia. Hermione logró detener su marcha preguntando con voz grave - ¿profesor Dippet?

El mago, en un elegante giro, se volvió hacia ellos - ¿si?

- ¿Profesor Dippet¿Cómo que profesor Dippet? – Ron, atolondrado, intentaba convencerse de que no era el antecesor de Dumbledore a quién tenía enfrente - ¡No puede ser el profesor Dippet¡No se puede volver tanto en el tiempo!

Para entonces, Neville ya miraba al profesor con ojos muy abiertos. – Sí, es él… - musitó.

- Jóvenes magos, me alegra que me conozcan, pero ¿puedo preguntar quiénes son ustedes y porque llevan el uniforme de Hogwarts¿Y qué quieren decir con eso de volver en el tiempo?

- ¡Oh, Merlín! – Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras Ron ponía una mano en su hombro como si tratara de sostenerla. Hermione repuso con una velocidad extraordinaria – profesor Dippet, tiene que ayudarnos, estábamos lavando ropa cuando Ron metió la mía con el giratiempo en ella y no sé como nos trajo hasta aquí y… - habló atropelladamente. Nerviosa y angustiada. El profesor Dippet poco a poco fue velando su gesto. Los miró a través de sus anteojos y aún así la preocupación no se asomó por su cara. - ¿Giratiempo¿Ropa? – Preguntó simplemente – tendrán que explicarse mejor.

Los condujo a su despacho, donde ningún fénix los esperaba. Los retratos de antiguos profesores con rostros imperturbables seguían ahí, pero de forma imprecisa, un poco distintos. Menos polvo, quizás, tal vez menos años. El sombrero seleccionador también estaba en su sitio, pero llamó su atención como si lo vieran por primera vez. El sombrero silbaba una melodía suavemente.

- ¿Porqué tiene esos colgantes en la punta ese sombrero¿Y porqué lleva lentes?

Dippet suspiró tristemente y miró a un Ron ceñudo. – Obra de uno de mis alumnos. He intentado contenerlo pero las más de las veces me sobrepasa. Si no fuera tan brillante… él y su hermano son mi más terrible dolor de cabeza. Él se encargó de enseñar a silbar al sombrero y ha convertido Hogwarts en un Woodstock permanente.

- ¿Woosqué?

- No me diga que… - los ojos de Hermione refulgieron. Ron y Neville la miraron inquietos, pero Hermione sólo amplió su sonrisa.

- ¿Pueden explicarme ahora todo eso del giratiempo?

Hermione lo relató todo. El profesor Dippet, muy serio, les dijo preocupado -. Debo decirles que su problema no es muy común, de hecho no sé de nadie a quién le haya ocurrido. Necesitan el giratiempo para volver, pero debido a que no lo tienen tendremos que buscar otra solución – pensó un momento – como ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguna tendrán que mezclarse entre los alumnos en lo que averiguamos la forma de regresarlos a su época, es más cómodo que permanecer ocultos por un tiempo indefinido. Como tal vez conozcan a alguien en el colegio, lo más prudente será dar otro nombre si se los preguntan. Espero que no haya mayor problema, y puesto que no son parte de aquí, si los otros alumnos en un futuro los recuerdan, lo harán como un sueño.– Los observó complacido – veo que pertenecen a Gryffindor, bien, ahí pueden quedarse argumentando que son alumnos de intercambio, aunque supongo que sólo a la prefecta principal le preocupará… espero seguir viéndolos con el uniforme. – Eso último fue dicho con un dejo de esperanza. Los chicos salieron del despacho sin saber si sentirse aliviados.

- ¿Puedo saber porque estabas tan emocionada cuando Dippet mencionó lo del woosloquesea?

- Porque si mis sospechas son ciertas, y sí lo son, estamos en la época de amor y paz.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de bueno?

- ¡Vamos Ron¡Qué es una época de música y flores y podría decirse que todo está permitido!

-¿Hasta pintar las paredes y vestirse de forma tan extraña?

- ¡Hasta eso! – comentó Hermione radiante a un Neville extrañado.

Ron se atusó el cabello y miró enfrente de sí con desesperanza – vamos a tener que buscarnos otros nombres, no sé, me gusta el mío.

Daban pasos pequeños deteniéndose a cada instante. Con Hogwarts con ese aspecto, era como volver a conocerlo.

- Que mal – murmuró Hermione – ya hay prefectos aquí. Ya no tendremos ese privilegio¡es una lástima!

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y dio unas palmadas a Neville en el hombro – mejor vayamos a ver que encontramos.

Abrían y cerraban puertas. Encontrando siempre huellas de la obra del alumno mencionado por Dippet. Colores extravagantes, flores y signos que ni a Ron ni a Neville les decían nada y un perpetuo aroma a algo definitivamente muy raro.

Al cabo de un rato a Ron ya le dolía la cabeza – comienzo a sentirme mareado – refunfuñó Ron entredientes, mirando con desagrado a los alumnos que los saludaban con amplias sonrisas como si los conocieran de toda la vida y levantando el puño con dos dedos en alto. - ¿Qué aquí nadie lleva uniforme¿Y porqué los saludas así?

Hermione respondía y era raro verla tan contenta – A ti nunca te ha importado el uniforme, y los saludo así porque es el saludo de amor y paz.

- Que tonto – soltó Ron entredientes, cuando un chico que pasaba corriendo y vociferando le dio un fuerte empellón.

- ¡Tenía que hacerlo¡Ese bastardo hijo de puta tenía que hacerlo¿Dónde diablos se metió?... ¡oh, lo siento! – se disculpó deteniendo su carrera para extenderle una mano a Ron, quién a estas alturas tenía las orejas más rojas de lo normal – lo siento camarada, es que llevo prisa – sus ojos se detuvieron en Hermione y sonrió con galantería – ¡hola pequeña chica¿Eres nueva por aquí?

- Sí – musitó Hermione precavida, advirtiendo que las mejillas de Ron iban adquiriendo el mismo tono de sus orejas.

- El karma es justo, viva el karma – afirmó el muchacho abriendo los brazos – ayer saqué una mala nota en pociones y hoy me manda de consuelo a una pequeña chica de cabello maravillosamente imposible. – Las orejas de Ron ahora hervían mientras sus ojos azules chispeaban enfurecidos – y el fin de semana¡oh, el fin de semana se llenará de cantos y comunión entre alumnos¡Rayos, eso me recuerda…¡Tengo que buscar a ese maldito geniecillo cazador de cosas imposibles¡Espero seguirte viendo! – gritó mientras se alejaba velozmente por los pasillos.

- ¿Quién es ese imbécil y porque lleva ese sombrero tan ridículo?

- Lo ignoro Ron, y es probable que nunca volvamos a verlo.

Eso pareció tranquilizarlo un poquito.

- Me agrada – soltó de pronto Neville una vez que habían reanudado la inspección del castillo – me agrada esta época y me gusta su ropa, todos se ven tan felices… ¿creen que encontremos a alguien conocido por aquí?

- No sé, yo lo único que quiero es que nos larguemos y no me importa a quién podamos encontrar.

Ron, huraño, seguía abriendo y cerrando puertas, pero con cierto fastidio. Hermione y Neville, detrás de él, aún observaban con curiosidad infantil cualquier pequeño detalle. De pronto, al abrir una puerta de un aula cercana a las mazmorras, se quedaron los tres de una pieza. Un chiquillo de castaño cabello revuelto, bucles en la frente, azules ojos huidizos y sorprendidos, levantó la cabeza sobresaltado en cuanto sintió su presencia. Pequeñas gotas de sudor cubrían su frente y nariz, y sus mejillas enrojecidas, se encendieron aún más al verlos directamente.

Ron murmuró un atolondrado "lo siento" y cerró la puerta con rapidez. Se quedó con el pomo en la mano y de pronto pareció reflexionar en algo. Abrió de nuevo y preguntó intrigado - ¿se puede hacer eso con las cabras?

- ¡RON! – gritó Hermione y esta vez fue ella, quién, de un azotón, cerró la puerta.

- ¡Todo esto es absurdo! – debido a la rapidez con la que caminaba, los pies de Hermione apenas rozaban el suelo. Sus mejillas aún se obstinaban en no bajar su rubor. -¡Debemos buscar la forma de salir cuanto antes de aquí!

- Pues mira, yo pensé que te gustaba – murmuró Ron con sorna.

- ¡Ron, por dios!

- Chicos ¿podemos detenernos un momento? Ya me cansé de dar vueltas.

No podían contradecirlo. Desde el despacho de Dippet no habían vuelto a sentarse ni un segundo. Hermione suspiró tratando de relajarse. - Neville tiene razón, vayamos a la torre y averigüemos donde nos toca dormir.

Se dirigieron allá. Al dar vuelta por un solitario pasillo Hermione se detuvo en seco - ¡Habráse visto semejante descaro! – susurró. En un rincón, dos chicos se confundían en las sombras. Uno era un muchacho de gafas que de vez en vez lanzaban pequeños destellos, Un cabello largo, castaño, a los hombros y una barba incipiente completaban su aspecto desaliñado junto con su túnica llena de flequillos que a Hermione le recordó la indumentaria de los indios norteamericanos. La chica, curiosamente, llevaba uniforme de Hufflepuff.

- ¿Me llevarás al festival?

- Tal vez, según te portes conmigo.

El diálogo a media voz, podía entreverse en el silencio del pasillo. Con incómodo descaro, el muchacho de gafas recorría con sus labios el cuello de la muchacha y se atrevió a bajar más allá. Debajo de su ropa podían adivinarse sus manos. Risitas nerviosas escaparon por parte de la chica.

- No sé ustedes, pero yo creo que no debemos estar aquí. – Neville, con las mejillas arreboladas, trataba de no mirar el cuadro que tenía enfrente.

Hermione endureció el gesto – si yo fuera prefecta ya verían esos dos.

- Se la están pasando bien Hermione, déjalos divertirse. A nosotros que nos importa.

Casi movían sólo los labios al hablar, tratando de no hacer notar su presencia. Ron tomó por el codo a su amiga para hacerla entrar en razón y por un momento creyó que así sería. Pero antes de dar la vuelta, Hermione sacó su varita y decidida apuntó hacia la pareja. Susurró un hechizo y la chica comenzó a estornudar sin poder detenerse.

-¡Hermione! – le riñó Ron y Hermione, conteniendo una risita, jaló su mano y echó a correr. Neville los siguió y huyeron como una exhalación de ahí. Alcanzaron a escuchar un potente _"¡oigan!"_, pero no pararon hasta llegar a la torre Gryffindor.

- ¿No les pareció familiar el tipo ese de allá abajo? – preguntó Neville un poco entrecortadamente a causa de la carrera.

- No, y esperemos que nosotros tampoco les seamos familiares.

- ¿Contraseña?

No la sabían. Para ser precisos no tenían ni idea. La Señora Gorda esperaba tocando un laúd, mientras mecía su cabeza adornada con una guirnalda.

- No sabemos - dijo Neville después de pensárselo un rato.

- Puede parecer que reprimo su libertad de ir a donde les apetezca, pero es indispensable una contraseña para...

- Zappa, su majestad.

Se volvieron. El muchacho que había chocado con Ron se encontraba justo detrás de ellos. La Señora Gorda sonrió y murmuró alegremente _"adelante"._

- ¿Gryffindors? - preguntó el muchacho del sombrero, con una sonrisa a Hermione - eso es muy bueno.

Ron rodeó el hombro de Hermione con su brazo y la apartó de ahí, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada incendiaria al muchacho.

Al entrar, se dieron clara cuenta en lo que habían caído. No había sillones, ni mesitas, los alumnos, en el suelo, formaban corrillos y algunos se hallaban muy cómodos sobre cojines haciendo volutas de humo. Todo el lugar apestaba a tabaco y si el olfato no engañaba, a algo más oculto en las sonrisas. Nunca pensaron sentirse tan extraños en su sala común. La mayoría de alumnos no llevaban uniforme, y quienes lo hacían, lo llevaban de una forma muy peculiar. Nada que ver con el impecable hábito de Hermione de llevar el uniforme como Merlín mandaba.

Lejos de lanzarles miradas extrañadas, los alumnos en el suelo les lanzaron cálidas sonrisas y siguieron en lo suyo. En una esquina, un muchacho gordo entonaba una canción, acompañado por una especie de guitarra que lanzaba al aire chispas con formas de notas musicales. Su voz, ronca y lejana, sonaba extraña a los oídos de los tres amigos. El tipo del sombrero se acercó a él y sacando un singular instrumento empezó a acompañarlo.

- Esto es horrible, quiero volver al presente - rumió Ron acomodándose la corbata y buscando el rincón más apartado.

El retrato de la Señora Gorda volvió a abrirse, esta vez dando paso al chico que Hermione había interrumpido. Al verlo, los tres se agazaparon en su rincón.

-¡Alb¡Ven acá maldito bastardo¿Dónde te habías metido? - el chico del sombrero se levantó a recibirlo, interrumpiendo la melodía.- ¡Lo hiciste¡Sabia que lo harías!

El muchacho de las gafas arrebató con gracia altanera un cigarrillo a un chico que iba pasando. Éste se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. El chico de las gafas en cambio, dio una bocanada y lanzó círculos al aire. - ¿Dudabas de mí?

- ¡Diablos, no¿Cómo podría dudar de ti?

El chico centró su atención en el tipo de la guitarra - ¿qué era lo que estaban tocando? – preguntó dando bocanadas al cigarro.

- ¡Ah¡Eso¡Toca, toca de nuevo! - Pidió el chico del sombrero. Al instante, de la guitarra brotaron nuevamente las notas de una singular melodía.

El tipo de los lentes reconoció la canción, y bailando un poco mientras fumaba, comenzó a cantar con voz grave _"La gente es extraña cuando tú eres extraño…"_

Algunos, comenzaron a acompañarlo con palmas, el tipo de las gafas se sintió más seguro y comenzó a dar vueltas con saltitos mientras seguía cantando _"Cuando eres extraño las caras salen de la lluvia. Cuando eres un extraño nadie recuerda tu nombre…"_

- El único extraño es él – dijo Ron muy circunspecto.

En ese instante, los ojos azules, inquietantes y vagamente familiares se posaron en Hermione, cantó un poco más pero acercándose a su amigo le susurró algo, éste asintió y sin pensarlo, fue directo a ellos.

- Pequeña chica de maravilloso cabello imposible¿podrías venir un momento? Mi amigo desea decirte una cosa.

- ¡Ella no va a ningún lado! – Ron masticó la frase furioso. El tipo del sombrero no se inmutó y aguardó muy tranquilo inspeccionando el techo con absurda atención. Unas cicatrices se revelaron en su cuello.

- Está bien, Ron – murmuró Hermione dándole unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en el brazo y se levantó.

- Ese tipo no me agrada, me da desconfianza – le murmuró el pelirrojo a su amigo, sin perder de vista la ruta de Hermione.

Neville, quien en todo ese tiempo había observado al chico de las gafas muy atento, volvió a decir – pues yo sigo diciendo que me parece familiar.

Una vez más, el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió. La abertura la libró de un brinco el chiquillo de aspecto desconfiado. Llegó tarareando una canción y siguiéndose de largo sin mirar a nadie de frente. Era como si espiara por el rabillo del ojo. Y por el rabillo del ojo los vio. En cuanto lo hizo fue hacia ellos con una desfachatez asombrosa, y sin molestarse en saludar, se dejó caer en el sillón con desparpajo.

- ¿Alumnos de intercambio? Vaya manera de conocernos -. La cara agachada, pero no por vergüenza, unos bucles de su cabello ocultaban su expresión. Ron y Neville intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, en tanto la voz casi infantil del muchacho dejaba notar la precocidad de su dueño - ¿qué quieren? Me gustan las cabras… - una inquietud sobresaltó a Ron, pero al ver a Neville, este negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. – Siempre se me olvida el fermaportus… soy un mago terrible. Bien, creo que al menos debemos saber nuestros nombres… - clavó su mirada en ellos, Neville y Ron, un poco aturullados en decir el suyo, no atinaron a contestar – bueno, si no quieren decirlo, está bien, no es importante – sonrió – de todas formas yo les diré el mío, me llamo Abeforth… Abeforth Dumbledore.

- ¿Có…cómo? – balbuceó Neville.

Ron, instintivamente, volvió la mirada a Hermione, en busca de una explicación. En ese momento el tipo de las gafas se agachaba con la horrible intención de oler su cabello. El gesto confuso de Ron se evaporó y sus orejas ardieron. La voz infantil del pequeño Abeforth volvió a oírse – y el tipo ese al lado de tu novia es el imbécil de mi hermano.

- ¿Albus Dumbledore? –farfullaron a una voz sin corregir al muchacho.

- ¿Lo conocen? No es raro, todo el mundo lo hace. Ese tipo del sombrero es el lamebotas de Elphias Doge – sonrió con sorna – el muy cretino cree que todo lo que hace mi hermano es maravilloso.

Albus lanzó una carcajada llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Elphias batía palmas y dijo algo señalándolo con solemnidad, Hermione lo miró azorada y dio un paso atrás girando la cabeza hacia ellos.

Seguro sabía ya también, de quién se trataba.

* * *

Otro capítulo. La canción que canta Albus es, por supuesto, Gente extraña de los Doors... espero subir pronto el tercer capítulo.


	3. La chica de negro

**3.- La chica de negro. **

- Hermione, está no es nuestra época, no tenemos porque tomar clases.

La ofensa perpretada por Hermione no tenía límites. Ron estaba ofuscado, ¿cómo se le ocurría a ELLA obligarlos a tomar clases bajo el argumento de que TENÍAN que hacerlo pues NO DEBÍAN desperdiciar el tiempo? Y las clases del profesor Bins, eran las clases del profesor BINS en esa época y en cualquier otra. Aburrición mortal, somnífero perfecto, tiempo de cavilar, cualquier cosa menos una clase. Vamos, ni siquiera tenía idea de los nombres de los alumnos, de hecho, nadie tenía la seguridad de que el fantasma hecho profesor, o al revés, tuviera noción de ellos. Ron, aburrido, garabateaba una snicht sobre un pergamino, frente a él, Albus Dumbledore, tenía los pies sobre su mesa y platicaba algo con Elphias Doge.

- Te lo digo, la mejor forma de lograr un patronus es sacando esa chispa interior, eso que enciende tu alma. No puedes ser eternamente feliz por eso es tan difícil, y la felicidad es algo impreciso, es como una nota magnífica que no podrá volver a repetirse porque no queda guardada en ningún lado.

Ron escuchaba a medias sin dejar de garabatear ahora a un jugador, que parecía todo menos eso, levantó la cabeza y se quedó admirado, porque, por primera vez en su vida, pudo ver a Hermione Granger no tomar apuntes sobre el pacto de los Trolls con los Gigantes promovido por los duendes en 1812. Hermione, ni siquiera escuchaba la clase, escuchaba a Albus con los labios entreabiertos y una luz de admiración en su mirada.

- Si Alb, sé que conjurando un patronus eres magnífico, pero ¿no te importa lo que dice Bins? - comentó Elphias con un dejo de burla.

- ¡Bah! Como si alguien no supiera que ese estúpido pacto fue una jugada sucia de los duendes para apropiarse de Gringotts, y les resultó el jueguecito, ahora no hay quien los saque de ahí...

Las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon. Indicación de que no lo sabía, la luz de sus ojos creció.

- Hermione, Hermione... - le habló Ron tocándole con apuro el brazo. No le gustaba nada ese tipo de miradas.

- ¿Eh?

Menos le gustó el tono soñador con que su amiga le respondió. Una sensación desagradable le oprimió el estómago. Malditos Trolls, malditos gigantes. Malditos sabelotodos brillantes que acabarían de director.

- Hermione ¿me pasarás tus apuntes?

Que tontería. Como si importaran algo esos apuntes. Hermione, sin mirarlo, le contestó- sí, claro - pasándole un pergamino con notas inconclusas mientras su atención se volvía a enfocar en Albus.

- La energía se centra aquí y aquí- continuó Albus tocándose el estómago y la frente – pero la más importante es la que se guarda aquí – y se tocó el pecho.

¿Energía? Ese Albus Dumbledore desde entonces ya estaba deschavetado. ¿Cómo podía Hermione tomar en serio semejante parloteo? Ron frunció el ceño. Hermione jamás podría resistirse a la inteligencia de Albus Dumbledore, y eso, definitivamente no le gustaba. No con un Albus de dieciséis años, barba incipiente, cabello largo y túnica rara de flequillos.

- Hermione, esta no es nuestra época, no tenemos porqué tomar clases. - Era el argumento más irrebatible y tenía que repetirlo hasta cansarse. Ron, camino a otra clase, no dejaba de despotricar contra todo. Más que el hecho de tomar clases que no le correspondían, le roía en el estómago ese malestar parecido al que sentía cada vez que Hermione recibía cartas de Víktor krum. Estúpidas, estúpidas sensaciones. – Que bien, atrapados en una época con una generación confundida… Y con opciones casi nulas de tomar un buen éxtasis por lo menos… ¡la culpa de todo la tiene Snape!

Había que culpar a alguien, y nadie mejor que Snape. Si alguien debía ser culpable por encontrarse ellos en semejante situación, ese sin duda era el profesor de pociones por ponerles castigos tan puñeteros. Hasta a Flitwick se habían ido a encontrar tratando de cultivar su propia comida. Berros, patatas y otros vegetales de dudosa procedencia.

Y luego estaba Abeforth, y ese eterno tufo a cabra.

Hermione no podía soportarlo. Esa era la verdad. De hecho, le había sugerido a Ron de forma muy sutil que evitara cualquier tipo de amistad con él, cosa, que por supuesto, Ron no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Abeforth, entre todos ellos, le parecía el único que valía la pena, con todo y sus malas mañas.

Carajo, si al menos Albus no fuera tan brillante.

- Sabes que todos los éxtasis se eligen con anticipación y a nosotros sólo nos queda conformarnos con los menos solicitados, y Ron, ¿puedes esperar un poco?

Hermione, jadeando, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello en la cara intentaba darle alcance. Neville, respirando a medias, los seguía muy de cerca - ¿Puedo saber que bicho te ha picado?

La pregunta de Hermione quedó sin respuesta. Ron, manos en los bolsillos y mirada llameante eligió no contestar. Ante ellos, un grupo de muchachas aparecieron por una cuesta charlando felices, rodeando a otra que les mostraba algo.

- ¡Es perfecto! ¡Con esto no podrá resistirse a salir conmigo!

Con la luz del sol, algo brillaba sospechosamente entre las manos de la chica. Una botellita. Un filtro de amor, sin duda. Hermione miró ceñuda hacia aquél grupo de muchachas.

- Es el colmo, en cualquier época hay gente sin escrúpulos, ¿cómo puedes darle un filtro a alguien para que salga contigo?

Ron tan sólo se encogió de hombros. - No sé y no me importa. Yo lo único que quiero es salir de aquí.

- Wow, ¿te imaginas a Albus Dumbledore saliendo contigo? – risas tontas y miradas brillantes. Ron, receloso, miraba a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo mientras ella se mordía un labio con furia, para luego avanzar decidida.

- No se saldrán con la suya, ahora mismo se los quitaré.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. – Hermione, no es problema tuyo. No puedes reñir a la gente en el momento en el que se te pegue la gana.

- Pero Ron, entiende, lo que hacen no está bien.

- ¿Aldonza Spinnet? - Una chica alta de porte soberbio, gafas, peinada con una larga coleta y uniforme cubierto completamente por una túnica negra, pasó de largo al lado de ellos. Majestuosa e imponente. - Será mejor que me entregues ahora mismo esa poción.- Extendió la mano con autoridad hacia la chica del filtro, quien la miró pasmada.

- ¿Porqué habría de dártela? - inquirió Aldonza Spinnet recobrándose y tratando de darle seguridad a su voz.

La chica alta torció los labios en un intento de irónica sonrisa. Enarcó una ceja y sus gafas brillaron. - Porque soy prefecta, porque puedo bajarte puntos o darte una detención si no lo haces, o porque puedo obligarte a que tu misma te tomes esa poción... ¿alguna razón más? - recitó sin alterar ni un poquito la voz.

Se oyeron murmullos de reclamo. Aldonza extendió la botella y se la dio a la chica de las gafas. Después dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí muy irritada, seguida por sus amigas.

- Es peor que tú - le murmuró Ron al oído de Hermione.

La chica de negro se guardó el frasco en uno de sus bolsillos, entonces se percató de su presencia.

- ¿Qué hacen ahí? - preguntó mirándolos acusadoramente. Se acercó a ellos y los estudió minuciosamente por encima de sus gafas - no recuerdo haberlos visto por aquí, ¿de qué curso son?

- Del sexto – respondió Hermione automáticamente. La chica los miró con desconfianza. .

- ¡Imposible! – espetó la chica irguiéndose ofendida -. Yo soy del sexto curso y pertenezco a la casa de la cual llevan el uniforme. Jamás los he visto ahí.

- Es que acabamos de ingresar – respondió Ron a la defensiva -. Puedes preguntárselo al Profesor Dippet.

La chica reflexionó un momento. Luego, mirando a Ron fijamente le dijo – ten por seguro que lo haré – y se alejó de ahí con aire majestuoso.

- Es una pesada – masculló Ron viéndola partir con una mueca - ¿tú qué opinas Neville?

Pero Neville no opinó. Miraba a la chica alejarse con ojos extraviados y la boca semiabierta.

- ¿Neville? - le llamó Ron pasándole una mano frente a los ojos. Neville reaccionó como si despertara de un sueño y tan sólo musitó - ¡es hermosa!

- ¿Hermosa? ¿Cómo qué hermosa? ¡Es una estirada!

- Ya déjalo Ron, no podemos negar que la chica tiene lo suyo – terció Hermione condescendiente.

- Desde luego, toda así de negro entre tanto color, es un alivio para mis ojos.

- ¿Cómo se llamará? – quiso saber Neville pasando por alto el último comentario de Ron y los ojos en blanco de Hermione.

- Como se llame es lo de menos – contestó Ron muy suficiente – en nuestra época seguro podría ser tu abuela.

- Pues no lo es y por ella yo podría quedarme aquí.

Por una fracción de segundo Ron se quedó sin palabras, más al momento le atajó - ¿Estás loco? Neville, razona las cosas, ella es irreal, no existe, pero tienes suerte, con la mala memoria que te cargas, seguro mañana no la recordarás.

Iban llegando a Herbología. Elphias Doge y Albus Dumbledore ya se encontraban ahí.

- Me pregunto que habrá pasado – comenzó Hermione pensativa - ¿Porqué el giratiempo confundió la generación y la época? Albus Dumbledore no debería estar aquí como alumno.

Neville ignoraba la respuesta, pero si sabía otra cosa.- Sin el giratiempo en nuestras manos no podremos saber cuantas vueltas faltan para volver a nuestra época.

Renunciaron a responder. De cualquier forma el grito emocionado de Elphias Doge, no los hubiera dejado hacerlo - ¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! – Exclamó abriendo los brazos hacia Hermione – ¡a nuestra nueva y pequeña chica de intercambio! ¿Nos dirás ahora cómo te llamas?

Ron entrecerró los ojos. Era bastante obvio que Elphias Doge le desagradaba. Albus Dumbledore la estudió con descaro. – Debes tener un nombre hermoso y ayer no lo quisiste decir – soltó con voz grave. De no saber que llevaba las de perder, Ron hubiese sacado su varita.

Hermione dudó. Miró a Ron y Neville alternadamente. Dumbledore parecía divertido y muy confiado – oh, no creo que a tus amigos les importe, ellos también pueden decirnos el suyo.

- No quiero… - musitó Ron, pero Hermione levantando la voz, apuró – él es Roonil Wazlib y él Nevi…

- Nevi Sanders… - interrumpió Neville abruptamente cuando entendió que Hermione estaba a punto de decir su nombre. – Y ella es… - vio a Ron como implorando su ayuda.

- Ella es… Stella Sweet – respondió Ron abriendo las manos hacia Hermione buscando aprobación. Elphias Doge empezó a reír.

- Oh, lo siento – se disculpó – pero tienen nombres graciosos… ¡oh, eso no es malo! – Se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de Ron – siempre es bueno todo aquello que nos provoque una sonrisa.

- Si, muy bueno… - rumió el pelirrojo volviéndose hacia los alumnos que salían del invernadero. Reconoció enseguida a Abeforth, quién, de manera descuidada, iba jugando con una pequeña pelotita que cambiaba de color y le pareció mejor opción acercarse a él.

- ¿Ya a clases? – preguntó Abeforth. Ron asintió mirando por el rabillo del ojo como Albus Dumbledore bromeaba con una extrañada Hermione. – No dejes que te moleste – le dijo Abeforth por lo bajo – tu novia jamás lo miraría, al menos, claro, que le gusten los tipos brillantes.

La cabeza de Ron giró con la velocidad del rayo. El rostro de Abeforth no indicaba malicia, pero si había en él algo de calculador. Ron, desconfiado, murmuró – es sólo mi amiga.

- Me gusta la herbología, ¿no te gusta la herbología? – preguntó Abeforth cambiando radicalmente de tema con una voz de niño exenta de malicia. La pelotita saltaba en sus manos cambiando incesantemente su coloración hasta volverse sólo una confusión de gamas y tonos – me da la oportunidad de cultivar… ciertas hierbas interesantes.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Ron, lejos de atender segundas intenciones en la última frase dicha por Abeforth, miraba como Albus hacía reír a Hermione, a Neville y a Elphias con unos trucos de magia que él no podría hacer ni soñando. – Que bien. – soltó yendo hacia ellos, seguido muy de cerca por el pequeño de los Dumbledore.

- Mira, sólo tienes que hacer esta floritura con la varita y el ave traslúcida aparecerá. - Explicaba Albus. Hermione lo intentaba, pero el ave que ella intentaba aparecer, parecía todo menos eso. El último intento parecía más bien un plumero viejo, arrancando en los cuatro divertidas carcajadas.

- ¿Hermione?

La chica se volvió con una mirada brillante - ¡Ron, mira! ¡Albus saca de su varita figuras traslúcidas como si fueran pequeños fantasmas! ¿No son bellos? ¡Es magia muy complicada!

Podría escupir sobre la magia complicada. Podría patear a la magia complicada. Y podría agarrar en ese momento a Hermione de la mano y llevársela lejos de ahí.

- Muy bien mi dulce y pequeña chica Stella Sweet, esto es nada comparado a lo que verás el sábado en nuestro humilde festival -. Sentenció Albus guardando con elegancia su varita -, estas cordialmente invitada al igual que tus amigos – dijo dirigiéndose a Neville, quién asintió entusiasmado y contento, y a Ron, quién tan sólo hizo un ruido sordo que nadie se molestó en interpretar. – Claro que todo el mundo lo está, odiamos las formalidades.

- ¡Nos encantará ir! – exclamó Neville con júbilo - ¿y tendremos qué vestirnos como ustedes?

- Eso estaría muy bien, así se ven bastante acartonados – opinó Elphias escudriñándolos con descaro. – y nosotros intentamos que el festival sea una oda a la libertad.

- ¿De nuevo con eso?

La chica de negro iba llegando. Detuvo su mirada acusadora en Albus Dumbledore y éste le respondió con una sonrisa burlona – Vamos Minerva, esto será bueno hasta para ti…

La chica torció el gesto, pero Neville, Hermione y Ron no les importó tanto aquello. Un nuevo cambió de ánimo se operó en los amigos, especialmente en Neville, al escuchar aquél nombre.

- ¿Minerva? ¿Minerva McGonagall?

- Sí, ¿porqué? – le respondió a Neville, acomodándose las gafas con un gesto hosco.

- Tenía que ser, ¿ves? Te dije que lo olvidaras… - susurró Ron con pesadumbre.

- ¿Puedo saber de que hablan y porque este muchacho me conoce?

- Minerva, eres prefecta, alumna destacada y de impecable comportamiento, un claro ejemplo no sólo para los estudiantes de esta generación, sino también de generaciones venideras, estás destinada a lograr grandes cosas y aún así tu sencillez no tiene límites, ¿cómo puedes preguntar de que te conoce este muchacho? ¡Todos en Hogwarts te conocen!

- Albus, no trates de dormirme con elogios, dime que no estás intentando de nuevo hacer otra de las tuyas.

Los ojos de Albus chispearon, y jugando con sus dos pulgares respondió con un toque de inocencia – Minerva, soy incapaz de hacer nada malo, sólo trato de darle un poco de esparcimiento a todos los jóvenes estudiantes de esta escuela.

Minerva contuvo un gesto de exasperación y soltando un suspiro resignado, le respondió - ¿sabes qué me han dicho? Que yo soy cómplice de todas tus descabelladas ideas y que sería capaz hasta de seguirte a una batalla. Que confío en ti de una forma casi absurda y que eso no me conducirá a nada bueno.

- ¿Y quién te dio tan brillante descripción?

Minerva le dirigió una última mirada severa a Albus y entrando a los invernaderos, con simplicidad respondió. - Mi sentido común.

Albus soltó una breve carcajada, pero se interrumpió, pues en ese instante, una anciana bruja de nariz torva los apuró a entrar a clases. Obedecieron, pero antes de entrar, Albus reparó en su hermano.

- ¿Qué traes ahí? – inquirió bruscamente.

- Es una bola multicolor, ¿eso no es malo o sí? – le respondió Abeforth de mal humor, aventando la pelota y atrapándola en el aire. - No la robé, si es lo que supones, puedo comprar la mía.

- Eso es un juguete para niñas – señaló Dumbledore con suspicacia.

- Gracias por el aviso, ten por seguro que lo tomaré en cuenta.

Albus, sereno, miró a su hermano pequeño sin inmutarse por la mordacidad de su respuesta, más sin embargo, advirtió – cuidado Abe, recuerda que soy tu hermano mayor. – y sin más preámbulos entró. Elphias, Hermione y Neville lo secundaron.

Ron se quedó un rato parado. No hubiera imaginado ver esa especie de pelea entre ambos hermanos. Abeforth, apretó con fuerza la pelota entre sus manos, y dirigiéndose a Ron, escupió con ferocidad - ¡a la mierda con los hermanos mayores!

Ron le sonrió con simpatía.


	4. ¡Ah, esa gente solitaria!

**Capítulo 4.- ¡Ah, esa gente solitaria!**

La vida en Hogwarts era más complicada de lo que a Ron le parecía comúnmente. En su época, al concluir las clases, uno podía irse a su dormitorio a descansar, ir al gran comedor cuando se tenía hambre, o estudiar cómodamente en su sala común.

En ese sitio las cosas eran distintas.

La mayoría de los alumnos vivían al borde del lago en pequeños grupos, en una especie de casas de campaña que no estaban ampliadas bajo ninguna forma de hechizo, rodeados de luna, sol, estrellas, agua y árboles protectores (según Albus Dumbledore). Esa era la razón de que hubieran hallado sitio en los dormitorios. Y eso, para Ron era muy bueno, pues de ningún modo le parecía divertido todo ese cuento de las comunas o como sea que les llamaran, ¿cómo dormir en semejantes casitas donde apenas si cabía un niño?, pero a Neville y a Hermione, por alguna extraña razón, les había fascinado la idea.

- ¿No les gustaría pasar esta noche con nosotros? - les había preguntado Albus y sus amigos habían aceptado de inmediato. Ahora, Ron iba detrás de él y Neville a regañadientes. Hermione había desaparecido.

Y ahí estaban. Él sentado cerca de una fogata mientras Neville ayudaba a Flitwick a servir la cena.

- Espero que cocines mejor que Elphias - advirtió Albus mientras recibía su plato. Dirigiéndose a Ron con una sonrisa, aclaró - ayer hizo un guisado muy extraño, nunca supimos lo que era... y su sabor era aún peor.

- No estaba tan mal, sólo le faltó un poco de sazón... a Dedalus le gustó...

El chico gordo que de nuevo tocaba quedamente la guitarra, asintió con desgano.

- ¿Sí? – Albus miraba su patata como cuidando que no tuviera un explosivo dentro – pues eso no te ayuda en nada Elphias, Dedalus se come lo que sea.

Flitwick se acercó a Ron ofreciéndole un plato de patatas, el pelirrojo tenía tanta hambre que enseguida se llevó un buen pedazo a la boca. No tardó ni un segundo en escupirlo con un estruendoso - ¡guácala! ¡esto sabe horrible!

Flitwick lo miró ofendido.

- Imposible, puse todos mis conocimientos mágicos para lograr unas patatas sabrosas y nutritivas.

Albus olisqueó el plato y mordisqueó un poquito, hizo un esfuerzo supremo por no escupir el bocado y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes – creo que también a ti te faltó sazón.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

La voz de Hermione hizo reaccionar a Ron de inmediato, giró su cabeza, y al verla, exclamó horrorizado - ¿qué es eso que traes puesto?

No es que Hermione luciera mal, de hecho, su túnica vaporosa salpicada de colores y su cabello trenzado al descuido con un sin fin de mechones cayéndole por la cara, la hacían lucir realmente bonita.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó dándose un giro – pienso que ya que estamos aquí...

- Luces preciosa – murmuró Albus levantándose para ponerse a su lado – las veelas son nada a tu lado.

Hermione se ruborizó, mientras Ron daba un mordisco rudo a sus patatas sin preocuparse de su sabor.

- Prof... perdón, Filius, yo le ayudaré con la cena. – Dijo Hermione apartándose de Albus y de la mirada furiosa de Ron.

- ¡Excelente! Pero, ¿porqué me hablas de usted?

Ron la vio alejarse contestando quién sabe que cosas al futuro profesor de encantamientos, en tanto Elphias Doge aseguraba con naturalidad – linda chica, pero muy tímida... y lista. No creo que puedas con ella, Alb.

Suficiente. Ron no quería escuchar más. Arrojó su plato sobre el césped y se alejó lo adecuadamente lejos de Albus y Elphias.

Terminó sentado lejos de las fogatas. Oyendo el rumor del viento en las hojas. Oyendo el suave murmullo acariciante y tranquilizador de la brisa. Ese sonido parecido a la calma, parecido al suspiro que ahora mismo acababa de dar, parecido a una respiración entrecortada. Parecido a... un momento, ese de ningún modo podía ser el ruido del viento en las hojas. Eso era...

- Ah, Wazlib, otra vez tú.

Abeforth Dumbledore.

Levantándose y ajustándose la ropa, en tanto un pequeño ser peludo se alejaba rápidamente de ahí, yendo a comer hierba unos pasos adelante.

- Pero, pero... – tartamudeó Ron. Ese pequeño sinvergüenza se frotaba la nariz con la manga sin parecer ni un poquito preocupado.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó como si tal fuera la cosa. Ron dio una bocanada de aire y decidió tomar las cosas como Abeforth lo hacía. Al fin de cuentas daba igual. Había otras cosas que le apuraban más.

- Sólo, sólo quiero alejarme de tu hermano. – Murmuró antes de detenerse a pensar en lo que decía.

Abeforth lo miró de soslayo, y una sonrisa feliz, rapaz apareció en su cara. - ¡Qué bien! ¡A ti tampoco te agrada mi hermano! ¡Vaya! – dijo levantando los brazos en señal de agradecimiento - ¡Al fin alguien que no cree en la grandiosidad de Albus Dumbledore! – Se sentó sobre la hierba y de su bolsillo extrajo la bola multicolor que Ron ya le había visto antes.

- ¿Porqué te gusta esa cosa? Es un juguete de niñas .- Era raro, definitivamente Abeforth era muy raro. De pronto hacia cosas fuera de lo normal, y de pronto estaba ahí, sentado, con toda la inocencia de un chiquillo a cuestas. Ron le hizo aquella pregunta por tener con quien hablar. No estaba Harry, y Neville, al igual que Hermione, estaba impactado con el fabuloso Albus adolescente. Y eso lo mortificaba.

- Vamos Wazlib, no me dirás que tienes prejuicios. No creí que los tuvieras.

- Si conocieras a mi madre sabrías que debo tenerlos – contestó Ron con aires de sabiduría. Abeforth echó a reír.

- Si es un juguete de niñas – murmuró Abeforth cambiando el tono de voz – lo tengo conmigo porque es un regalo.

- ¿De una chica?

- Ajá – contestó el pequeño con vaguedad. - ¿Te gustan las cabras? – inquirió de pronto.

Ron arrugó la nariz y le contestó con sinceridad – no de la misma forma que a ti. Eso te lo aseguro.

- Son pequeñas, y son tiernas. No hablan y eso les da una gran ventaja. – Abeforth era terrible. Decía todo aquello con esa gran naturalidad que da la simpleza. Ni siquiera se inmutó con la respuesta del pelirrojo. Con asombro, Ron lo vio extraer algo de su bolsillo, era un cigarro y encendiéndolo con un aparato que nunca había visto, comenzó a formar pequeñas volutas de humo. - ¿Fumas? – Ron negó con la cabeza. No es que nunca lo hubiese intentado, o que nunca le hubiera llamado la atención, pero había algo en el aroma de ese cigarro que lo hacía desconfiar.

- Mi madre me mataría si llegara a verme fumando.

- ¡Bah! Las madres no son tan terribles, únicamente quieren asustarte...

- No conoces a la mía. - Lo miró de reojo, el aroma extraño del cigarro se hacía más evidente - ¿qué se supone que es eso? - preguntó señalando el cigarro.

- Ah, Wazlib, esto es una obra de los dioses en los que no creemos, pero los muggles sí. Y es, digamos... un regalo, de unos tipos de allá afuera.

- ¿Fuera de Hogwarts?

- Sí, tienen tratos con muggles melenudos y esto está mejorado con algo de magia.

Ron seguía desconfiando, pero le llamaba la atención que Abeforth le platicara todo aquello con esa confianza. Abeforth, mientras tanto, lanzó y atrapó su pelota. Los colores en ella se entremezclaron como en un prisma. Hablaba con el cigarro en la boca y eso le daba un tono casi ininteligible a sus palabras.- Vamos Wazlib, deberías intentar otras cosas.

- Mm - gruñó Ron abrazando sus rodillas. A lo lejos, pudo distinguir a Hermione riendo. Abeforth no dejó escapar ese detalle y aspiró con fuerza de su cigarro dejando escapar el humo con aire teatral. El aroma ácido penetraba poco a poco por la conciencia de Ron.

- Las personas solemos ser perversas y podemos dañar a otros con los ojos cerrados. -_"Los ojos cerrados", _se repitió Ron mentalmente sintiendo que se adormecía. La voz dulce de Abeforth y sin embargo cargada de amargura resonaba en su cabeza -. Podemos dar la espalda sin mirar de nuevo atrás.

_"La espalda sin mirar atrás",_ se dijo Ron, respondiendo después en voz baja - ajá -. Sus ojos no se despegaban de Hermione.

- Las ventajas de las cabras es que no son así. No tienen conciencia del bien ni del mal. Mira aquella, pastando ahí, tranquila y pequeña, suave y desinteresada. Necesita muy poco para estar feliz. Se mueve ágil y brincotea como si danzara con la hierba y el viento, moviendo su pequeño cuerpo al ritmo de una orquesta invisible que jamás escucharemos. Ella no dañaría a nadie. No intentaría jamás ser mejor que alguien.

Ron escuchaba en un adormilado silencio. Era raro oírlo hablar de una cabra como si se tratara de una chica. Una idea llegó como un chispazo al cerebro del pelirrojo. Esa extraña voluptuosidad era una forma de llenar el vacío. Ese hueco molesto que hundía y hundía cada vez más a Abeforth. Malas mañas, tratos con rufianes, su necedad por las cabras... y entonces comprendió. A sus catorce años, Abeforth Dumbledore era el chico más solitario que hubiese conocido.

- Pero creo que todo eso a tí te importa un comino - rumió Abefoth con una sonrisa apagada. - No te asustes, prometo no ser una mala influencia para ti, aunque... - su semblante se iluminó cuando su vista chocó con la silueta lejana de Hermione intentando ayudar a Flitwick a preparar una comida decente. El cabello rozaba sus mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo de mover algo dentro de un caldero puesto sobre una fogata. - Bonita chica, además inteligente. Y por lo que se puede ver, de un gran corazón... eliges bien.

- ¿De qué hablas? - inquirió Ron con desentendida sorpresa, pero observando a Hermione de vez en vez con miradas fugitivas, culpables.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo la conoces?

- Cinco, creo, pero ¿por...?

- Cállate y escucha. La ves diario, supongo, entonces ya lo habrás notado.

- ¿Notar qué?

Abeforth dejó escapar entre dientes una rabiosa y divertida carcajada. Moduló su tono de voz haciéndola terriblemente inocente. - Con el uniforme no es tan visible, y con esos cientos de libros que se carga, menos, pero ahora... - la barrió con una mirada lasciva. Ron sintió que podría aplastarlo ahí mismo por mirarla así. -Tiene bonitas piernas, pero eso ya lo sabías ¿no? - La respuesta se atragantó en la garganta del pelirrojo. El vapor seguro saldría por sus orejas como de una olla en ebullición. Abeforth continuó visiblemente animado al verlo en apuros - un poco delgadas,es verdad, pero torneadas y blancas, parecen tan suaves.

- No, no creo que esté bien... es mi amiga - pudo balbucear. Abeforth pasó una mano por su cuello toscamente.

- Vamos Wazlib, ¿eres un chico o un pedazo de estúpido? ¿tantos años y me dirás que no la has mirado? Sube por sus piernas, entretente en sus caderas, con esa túnica tan ligera se destacan aún más, ¿y qué me dices de su cintura?

Merlín ¿porqué rayos no se callaba? Ron luchaba contra ello, pero a pesar de hacerlo encarnizadamente, no podía evitar que sus ojos recorrieran la silueta de Hermione. No sólo en los puntos donde le decía ese pequeño maloso, sino en otras partes que estaba seguro ya había recorrido con escondidas miradas en otra ocasión. Con la angustia a cuestas de saberse un malnacido. Sabía, por ejemplo, que el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba cuando discutían y era pequeño y firme, Su cuello era blanco y delgado y Ron apostaría lo que fuera a que olía a jabón. Sus labios, Merlín, sus labios rojos y suaves, que le hacían odiar a Krum tan sólo de pensar... no, no quería pensarlo. Su cabello, sus ojos...

- La has mirado - dijo Abeforh satisfecho. Ron se sentía sofocado y su semblante seguro lo delataba. - No me digas que es tu amiga cuando la has mirado justo como lo haces ahora, con ganas de recorrerla toda, de que sea toda para tí...

- ¡Eres un hijo de perra! - Maldijo Ron y quitándole el brazo de encima se levantó muy airado y se fue a grandes trancos de ahí. A sus espaldas pudo escuchar la risa divertida de Abeforth.

* * *

Llegó a trompicones al lago e inclinándose torpemente sobre la orilla comenzó a arrojarse agua en la cara. Ese Abeforth era un… no terminó de pensarlo. Una voz conocida lo sobresaltó.

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo?

Hermione. El corazón se le fue a la boca.

- Eh… sólo quería… quería refrescarme un poco – tartamudeó evitando enfrentarla, creía casi imposible no poder impedirse mirarla como hacía un rato, y ¡Merlín! prefería morir antes que ella se diera cuenta de algo así. Preferiría que perdieran los Chudley Cannons. Preferiría cualquier cosa antes que perder su amistad. Perderla a ella.

Hermione hizo un gesto de extrañeza, luego tomó aire con diplomacia para decir. – Ron, estás comportándote de una forma muy rara, ¿con quién y dónde estabas?

Esa especie de interrogatorio lo hubiera sacado de quicio en cualquier otro momento, pero ahora, estaba muy ocupado tratando a toda costa de alejar ciertos pensamientos de su cabeza. Abe era un desgraciado. – Estaba con Abeforth, allá. – Dijo señalando al lugar donde hacía unos segundos había platicado con el pequeño Dumbledore. Hermione acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, entrecerrando los ojos. Ahí venía. Seguro un sermón.

- No sé, no me agrada que simpatices con él, Abeforth es muy raro, preferiría que te inclinaras más por hacer migas con Albus Dumbledore. Podemos aprender de él.

- Estar con Abeforth es mejor, y prefiero estar con él que con el idiota Albus adolescente – murmuró Ron sentándose sobre una piedra. Hermione se acercó a él escandalizada.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Es tan genial que apesta. Abeforth se encuentra a un lado y es como yo, vive a la sombra de su hermano brillante – torció una sonrisa – tiene suerte, al menos él sólo tiene uno…

El rostro de Hermione se dulcificó, puso la mano en su hombro y acercándose murmuró – Ron, sé que te desagrada esta época y que harías cualquier cosa por salir de ella – suspiró y su aliento cálido fue a parar directo al cuello del pelirrojo causando en él estragos – lamentablemente no podemos hacerlo, así que tratemos de llevar las cosas lo mejor posible – rió – también sé que luzco horrible con esta ropa.

Su risa hacia cosquillas en su nuca. Si Ron perdía la cabeza no podrían culparlo. Hermione era hermosa. Se necesitaría ser un pedazo de idiota para no darse cuenta. Y él lo había notado. Siempre lo había notado. – No, luces preciosa – dejó escapar en un doloroso susurro. El corazón se le hundía al comprender que él no era tan inteligente como Albus, ni tan fantástico como Krum, mucho menos un héroe como Harry, era sólo Ron y no sabía si eso sería suficiente para Hermione.

La chica lo miró con desconcierto, luego poco a poco comenzó a acercarse más. Su aliento le rozaba ya la cara y la mano de Ron, de forma automática, se dirigió a su rodilla, dudando en subir. La respiración de Hermione se hizo entrecortada y Ron comprendió que se estaba jugando el pellejo, pero parecía tan sencillo…

- ¡Ron! ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde están?

La voz de Neville rompió la magia del momento. Turbada aún, Hermione se levantó de golpe contestando - ¡estamos aquí!

Ron maldijo por lo bajo, a buena hora se le ocurría a Longbottom aparecerse por ahí. Se levantó viendo como el chico se acercaba a ellos saltando entre las piedras. – Necesito su ayuda… - musitó desesperado.

* * *

- A ver Neville, déjame preguntarte una vez más… ¿cómo se te ocurre decir qué estás enamorado de Mc Gonagall y encima quieres que te ayudemos? ¿Te ha comido un escorbuto el cerebro?

La plática se había repetido hasta el cansancio desde la hora del desayuno. Neville, acongojado, sólo acertaba a encogerse sobre sí mismo.

- Ron, por favor…

Hermione, comprensiva, rodeaba a Neville con su brazo mientras miraba acusadoramente a Ron. El pelirrojo bufó exasperado. – Hermione, eso es idiota, Mc Gonagall es arcaicamente vieja, bueno, aquí no lo aparenta, pero lo es, y Neville no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Jamás. No existe un probable tú y ella. Es ilusorio. Es irracional.

Hermione echó a reír – Harry no lo creería si te oyera hablar así.

- Pero, pero… no sabemos si algún día podremos regresar a nuestro tiempo, entonces quizás, sería posible…

- No repitas eso ni bajo un _imperius_ – advirtió Ron apuntándolo con el dedo – regresaremos, y veremos a Harry y a Seamus, y a Dumbledore más viejo y más chiflado.

- No te creo, eso es imposible.

Por el camino se distinguió a dos alumnas hablando acaloradamente, siguiéndose una a la otra. La primera era bajita, regordeta y de cara simpática; llevaba ropa muggle, es decir, pantalones acampanados, blusa con muchos vuelos y su cabello lucía mal recogido en una coleta hecha con prisa. Prisa que ponía en su andar, mientras detrás de ella, una menudita chica con túnica muy a la usanza de la ropa hindú y un sin fin de pulseras y collares, la seguía tratando de convencerla.

- Tienes la mente muy cerrada, eso te impide ver las grandezas del poder de la videncia. Mi madre dice que yo llegaré a profetizar grandes cosas. Mi ojo interior...

- Tu ojo interior está muy dañado, no puedes ni ver donde has dejado tu maldito tintero.

- Ah, eso, ya lo repuse, bagatelas como esa no son importantes.

Pasaron frente a ellos. La chica regordeta los saludó con un gesto cordial y siguió andando. La otra bruja, en cambio, se acomodó sus enormes gafas mirándolos con recelo. Su cabello ensortijado le daba un terrible aspecto desaliñado, pero sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente al detenerse en Ron.

- Te digo que podríamos intentarlo, déjame profetizarte algo – rogó despegando con dificultad la vista del pelirrojo.

- ¡No! ¡La semana pasada no dormí tres noches porque me dijiste que moriría uno de esos días!

- ¡Pomona! ¡Pomona! ¿No comprendes que los astros no se equivocan? Tal vez, quizás los interpreté mal y...

- ¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada de la adivinación!

La bruja respingó ofendida - ¡Ah! ¡Pero si vas muy contenta a regar tus hierbas esas!

- ¡Malvas! ¡Son malvas curativas! ¡Y son más útiles que tus tontas predicciones!

Poco a poco se iban perdiendo de vista, aunque su discusión aún se escuchaba claramente. Los tres chicos al fin despegaron la vista de donde ellas habían ya desaparecido. Hermione enarcó una ceja, divertida. - ¿Madame Sprout?

- Y la otra es sin duda Trewlaney – dijo Ron horrorizado - ¡Por Merlín! ¡Siempre ha estado loca!

- Ese giratiempo ha hecho un desastre, Trewlaney y Sprout tampoco deberían estar aquí.- Dedujo Hermione intrigada.

- Valiente cosa, ahora resulta que nos podemos encontrar a cualquiera.

Neville se volvió hacia Ron con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía presa de una revelación. Ron, incómodo, se revolvió mirando a Hermione y a Longbottom a su vez - ¿qué? – preguntó a la defensiva.

Neville siguió un segundo más con los ojos muy abiertos, más luego, la luz que había aparecido en ellos se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta lucir totalmente desolados – nada – suspiró – es sólo que de pronto pensé que tal vez aquí podría encontrar a mis padres.

Ron y Hermione se miraron sin hallar que responder.

* * *

A paso de tortuga veloz, pero ahí va. Como breviario cultural informo que el nombre del capítulo hace alusión a la canción de los Beatles "Eleanor Rigby" por aquello de "_ah, look at all the lonely people_" o lo que es igual "_ah, mira a toda la gente solitaria_"


	5. Actúa naturalmente

**Capítulo 5.- Actúa naturalmente. **

Y los hechos ocurrieron así:

- Bien muchachos, esta semana apareceremos un colador.

La profesora Bellinhausen aunque atenta, parecía excesivamente quisquillosa. Neville, sin embargo, no podía dejar de espiar de cuando en cuando a una concentrada McGonagall. No podía dejar de hacerlo cuando en realidad tendría que estar poniendo todo su empeño en la clase de Transformaciones y aparecer aquello que la profesora demandaba. Pasaron los minutos y no, Neville definitivamente no podía aparecer ni un minúsculo trozo de materia. Nada. A su lado, una chica de aspecto tosco y pequeña bufanda Gryffindor anudada a la cabeza, presumía ya el suyo. Neville no quería decirlo, pero había descubierto a Minerva, Albus y Hermione con su respectivo colador un poco antes.

- En mi familia siempre nos hemos distinguido por ser grandes magos – murmuró la chica con un dejo de orgullo – así que mi obligación es ser una excelente alumna.

Neville le sonrió a medias. Aquella chica de aspecto severo se le hacia familiar de algo. Como no podía definirlo decidió dejarlo pasar. En tanto, la chica miró su trabajo inexistente y arrugó la nariz - ¿aún no logras aparecer nada? – preguntó en un tono desagradable. Neville, acongojado, negó con la cabeza. La chica de aspecto severo le riñó sin miramientos. - ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Algo tan sencillo y no puedes hacerlo? Si fueras de mi familia...

- Pero no lo es, así que déjalo en paz.

El corazón de Neville subió y bajó en un segundo. Detrás de él. Minerva McGonagall, alta y majestuosa, miraba con cierto desdén a la chica con el dorado y grana confundiéndose en su cabello.

- Si no estoy diciendo nada malo. – Por su manera de actuar, parecía que la chica no había escuchado lo dicho por Minerva. Al parecer también tenía su carácter. – Pareces un tipo agradable. Sanders... ¿no es así?

- Por supuesto que es agradable – afirmó Minerva antes de que Neville pudiera corroborar su "nombre" a la chica – Y es un mago muy capaz... estoy segura.

El énfasis en las palabras de la joven McGonagall provocaron una oleada de gratitud en el emocionado Neville. Y un poco más. Sobre todo cuando se acercó a él para decirle muy bajo – vamos, yo te ayudo. Es muy fácil, sólo tienes que concentrarte y no ponerte nervioso.

Como si fuera tan simple. Neville no podía evitar ese calorcillo entibiando su pecho que hacía de sus nervios un chivatoscopio sin momento de reposo.

- ¿Listo? – Minerva McGonagall, esa Minerva años más joven y más hermosa, se había colocado detrás de él tomando su mano. – Concéntrate... – y su voz enérgica y fuerte ahora se había suavizado para volverse casi un suspiro cerca de su oído. Concentrarse era difícil. La pequeña mano rozaba sus dedos haciéndolos cosquillear más que la magia emanada de su varita. Y el cabello, negro como los ojos de ella, accidentalmente tocaba sus hombros. Minerva era altiva, perfecta, dueña de la situación y estricta hasta su último gen de mago, y aún así, su corazón dominaba su rigidez característica por esa ocasión. Y Neville lo sabía. Sabía que detrás de esa actitud de exigente profesora, había un corazón generoso y sensible capaz de ayudarlo siempre que estaba en apuros. Lo sabía como supo que al rozar esa mano, estaba sin duda perdido.

Al salir de clases con el colador en la mano y una victoria más sutil a cuestas, McGonagall y la otra chica aún iban con él.

- ¿Lo ves? Yo tenía razón – Minerva sonrió y Neville no pudo evitar secundarla. La alegría la hacía más bonita. Casi angelical.

- Mmmm... pero tardó en hacerlo – murmuró la otra chica tozuda.

- Lo mismo que tú tardas en hacer tus deberes de encantamientos.

Aunque casual, la frase no pudo ocultar su tono invicto. A aquella chica no pareció agradarle mucho el comentario porque arrugó la nariz molesta, al tiempo que murmuraba algo así como _"es que esa materia es una bobada"._

- ¿Señorita McGonagall?

Minerva atendió de inmediato al llamado del profesor Dippet, quien miraba muy complacido a la chica y a Neville. – Me alegro que haga amistad con su nuevo compañero, es bueno que halla alguien que cuide de él y de sus otros dos amigos.

- Descuide profesor, yo me haré cargo de ellos y de que su estancia en Howgarts sea agradable y llena de aprendizaje.

- Ya lo creo señorita McGonagall y... – se volvió hacia Neville con un gesto preocupado – me gustaría que pasaran a mi despacho hoy por la tarde, tengo algo que decirles con respecto a su "problema".

Neville asintió con énfasis y el profesor Dippet se alejó diciendo – no lo olvide, dígale a sus amigos que es importante...

La chica de aspecto tosco, le miró intrigada, aunque en realidad, había estado atenta a la plática todo el tiempo - ¿Problema? ¿Tienes un problema, Sanders? ¿Qué clase de problema?

- Déjalo en paz Agus, eso no nos incumbe a nosotras.

Y tomándola de la mano la llevó detrás suyo, mientras la llamada "Agus" no dejaba de mirar a Neville con voraz curiosidad.

* * *

- ¿Y cuando pasó todo eso?

Ron pinchaba una patata hervida con gran satisfacción, al parecer, comer en el Gran Comedor le agradaba más que hacerlo al calor de una fogata.

- Cuando Hermione te estaba ayudando con eso del colador. Estaban tan concentrados que no quise interrumpirlos.

- Lo que no querías era dejar a McGonagall... Neville, en serio, todo esto que nos contaste sobre la ayuda y el interés de McGonagall hacia ti no tiene que significar forzosamente que puedas enamorarte de ella. Es, no sé, algo muy ton..., auch! – se quejó Ron en cuanto sintió el codo de Hermione clavándose en sus costillas.

- Si Neville nos cuenta todo esto es porque nos tiene confianza, así que procura no burlarte de él por favor. – Le riñó Hermione con voz grave.

-No me burlo, sólo le hago ver las cosas – se defendió Ron sobándose las costillas - es más productivo que andar por ahí dándole alas para aumentar sus raras ideas como tú lo haces, créeme Hermione, no le ayudas - continuó Ron con auténtica diplomacia – a ver, ¿qué dirías si yo te dijera que estoy enamorado de... de... de Trewlaney, por ejemplo?

- Te diría que hacen bonita pareja – contestó Hermione sin ocultar su sonrisa.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto. – Lo dices de broma. – aseguró.

- No, lo digo en serio, vi como te veía cuando iba discutiendo con Sprout.

- ¿Qué?

Nunca se enteraba de nada. Hermione y Neville ahogaron una carcajada. – No digas eso ni por error, era sólo un ejemplo lejos de llevarse a cabo – Ron se estremeció – de sólo pensar en Trewlaney me dan escalofríos.

- Bien. Eso no importa, me pregunto para que nos querrá el profesor Dippet ¿habrá encontrado la forma de regresarnos a nuestra época? – comentó Hermione dándole un giro a la conversación.

- Ojalá, la verdad es que extraño a Harry, estoy seguro que de estar aquí, él estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Y era verdad. La ausencia de Harry mermaba un poco la alegría de Ron. Hacía falta su amigo para tener con quien hablar sobre lo absurdo de ese sitio. Ron apostaría una mano, en que Harry coincidiría con él en largarse de ahí cuanto antes. Con Trewlaney y otros profesores rondando por ahí. Con Neville pidiendo su ayuda para conquistar a McGonagall, aunque eso, por un momento, lo alejara de la idea de encontrarse con sus padres. Ni Hermione, ni él habían retomado el tema. No sabían como tratarlo. Pero fuera como fuera, seguro Harry lo apoyaría. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su amigo en ese momento? Por primera vez se le ocurrió. Tal vez los estuviera buscando.

- ¿Quieres que te lea el futuro?

- ¿Eh?

Trewlaney, toda collar y pulseras, estaba ante ellos y con un mohín de autosuficiencia encaraba a Ron. Los tres chicos, confundidos, interrumpieron por un momento su comida. El estupor en ellos creció, cuando Trewlaney, pomposamente, se sentó sobre la mesa muy cerca de Ron.

- Que si quieres que te lea el futuro – repitió Trewlaney cruzando la pierna y balanceándola ligeramente - Soy muy buena adivina. Mi madre dice que predeciré grandes cosas.

Ron arrugó la frente para luego decir en tono mordaz. - ¿Si? Pues mira que hay gente ingenua.

Trewlaney no se inmutó. Al contrario. En ese instante pareció descubrir algo, pues miró al chico fijamente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron incómodo. A un lado, Hermione y Neville se retorcían tratando de contener la risa.

- Tienes los ojos azules.

- Vaya novedad.

- Los más azules que he visto en mi vida – afirmó tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos y acercándose a él de forma escandalosamente inapropiada.

- ¡Oye! – protestó Ron retirándole las manos.

Trewlaney siguió como si nada. – Tienes un cabello precioso, parece tan suave... como si te bañaras a diario.

- ¡Me baño a diario!

Imposible. Los esfuerzos de Neville y de Hermione por no reír, estaban resultando infructuosos.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Trewlaney con curiosidad – eres el primero, con razón hueles tan bien – y sin pudor de ningún tipo comenzó a olisquearlo. Las orejas de Ron parecían a punto de hervir.

- Rojo, el color de tu cabello es de buena suerte –. Esta vez Trewlaney pasó una mano por la mata del chico, cuyo aspecto era el de querer asesinar a alguien.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? – protestó Ron manoteando para librarse del acoso de Trewlaney.

La chica mudó su expresión, meditando algo, miró a Hermione de reojo y acomodándose las gafas con arrogancia, la señaló preguntando - ¿es tu novia? – las pulseras tintinearon acompañando su voz.

- ¿Qué?... ¿ella?... ¡no! – balbuceó Ron completamente colorado. Hermione paró de reír.

- Ah, muy bien... –y antes de que Ron reaccionara para defenderse, Trewlaney lo tomó con fuerza de la nuca para plantarle un beso en los labios. Los ojos de Ron se desorbitaron.

- Sabes a té – aseguró Trewlaney separándose de él con una triunfal sonrisa.

- Pero... pero... ¿estás loca? – balbuceó Ron indignado.

- ¿Para qué perder el tiempo con preámbulos sin sentido? – razonó Trewlaney con una audaz lógica – yo te gusto, tu me gustas, es mejor ahorrar tiempo.

- ¿Qué tu me...?

- Bueno, Wazlib, nos vemos después – Trewlaney de un brinco dejó la mesa y echó a andar sin hacer caso de la ofuscación de Ron. El pelirrojo se fijó entonces en sus pies descalzos y el desconcierto en su cara, creció. La chica se volvió antes de salir del comedor para aclararle a voces - ¡los astros no me dijeron tu nombre por si lo querías saber! ¡En realidad estuve averiguándolo! – y diciendo adiós con la mano, se alejó moviéndose al compás de una música imaginaria.

- ¡Está loca! ¡Absolutamente loca! – estalló Ron, mientras Hermione y Neville no podían dejar de reír.

* * *

- ¿Cómo es posible que dejen a Trewlaney andar libre por la escuela? ¡Deberían encerrarla en San Mungo!

Ron, todavía indignado, no dejó de protestar ni aún frente al despacho del profesor Dippet.

- ¿Y cómo es que anda descalza?

- Porque es hippie Ron, como todos los demás, y ¿quieres dejarlo ya?

- Claro, como no eres tú la del problema.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Estaba segura que tendría que aguantar las quejas de Ron durante un buen tiempo, ¿cómo podía ser tan irritante? Si al menos Harry estuviera ahí... suspiró. Sin otro remedio se decidió a tocar la puerta. Esta se abrió y los amigos entraron con pasos dubitativos, quizás era hora de regresar a casa.

- Tomen asiento por favor jóvenes, tenemos que hablar. – El profesor Dippet, lleno de gravedad, estaba de frente a un retrato de un antiguo director. Daba la impresión de haber estado conversando con él. Los muchachos obedecieron y se sentaron con dudas. La expresión del director no era muy esperanzadora.

- Estuve investigando sobre situaciones relacionadas a la suya y sólo pude encontrar un caso muy parecido al de ustedes. Ciertos eventos los diferencian pero puede servirnos de ayuda para entender lo que pasó con su giratiempo. – Dippet, sin dejar de hablar, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. – En el año 1945, un mago llamado Bart Goldstein y su esposa, lavaban trastos en su casa cuando la cadena que sujetaba el giratiempo de Goldstein a su cuello, se rompió accidentalmente y este fue a caer directo a los residuos de una poción. Las consecuencias fueron desastrosas, Goldstein y su esposa fueron llevados a una época muy remota donde tuvieron que empezar de nuevo, pues nunca pudieron volver.

- ¿Entonces como se supo de su caso?

Dippet entornó los ojos al responder – porque lo dejaron documentado en un diario con todos sus infructuosos intentos por regresar a su época. Y también hablaban sobre lo extraño del asunto, pues al parecer, el giratiempo al caer en el líquido se descompuso e hizo una extraña combinación de personas y épocas. Es decir, que había gente que no debería estar ahí, o gente de épocas distintas conviviendo como lo más natural... ¿han notado ustedes algo extraño?

- Si – respondió Hermione con rapidez – sé a lo que se refiere, Aquí hemos encontrado gente que conocemos y que sin embargo no debería estar aquí, Albus Dumbledore por ejemplo...

- No me lo diga, señorita Granger, para mi esta época es como es y así debe quedarse. Quién deba estar aquí y quien no, sólo deben saberlo ustedes... aunque, si han conocido a Albus Dumbledore en su época, seguro siempre estará metido en líos.

- Algo así – comentó Hermione intercambiando una mirada de incredulidad con Ron.

- Pero entonces ¿cree que al giratiempo de Hermione le pasó lo mismo? ¿Cree que el agua y jabón lo descompusieron? – preguntó Neville preocupado.

- Es muy probable. Como sabrán, los giratiempos están hechos a base de una serie complicada de encantamientos y hechizos, cualquier sustancia extraña en sus componentes puede alterar su funcionamiento. Es decir, el agua y el jabón seguramente entraron dentro de su mecanismo confundiendo al giratiempo y haciendo, digamos, un pasado alterno para ustedes.

- Pero podremos volver en cuanto termine de girar ¿no? – dedujo Ron con una forzada sonrisa.

- Eh... me temo que no joven amigo, para que ustedes puedan volver a su época deben tener el giratiempo en sus manos, si este no está, entonces, no hay nada que hacer. Lo mismo le sucedió a Bart...

- ¡No me interesa lo que le haya sucedido a ese mago! – exclamó Ron después de salir del estado de shock en que le dejó la noticia. - ¡yo tengo que volver a mi época porque aquí están todos locos! ¡Mire a ese sombrero cantando esa canción tan ridícula!

El sombrero seleccionador, con lentes y pluma en la punta de su pico, se mecía suavemente susurrando algo así como "ahbowakowaposéposé". Hermione suspiró poniendo la mano en el hombro de Ron – disculpe profesor Dippet, pero nosotros no nos quedaremos aquí, haremos todo lo posible para averiguar como regresar a casa, ¿podríamos visitar la sección prohibida de la biblioteca sin restricción alguna? Necesitamos información.

El viejo profesor se sorprendió un poco, más al momento, esbozó una media sonrisa – claro, y sepan que pueden contar con mi ayuda, yo también buscaré una solución a este engorroso problema.

Agradeciendo su amabilidad al viejo profesor, salieron de ahí con un poco de desánimo en el semblante.

- ¿Crees que lo lograremos? – preguntó Ron algo tristemente a Hermione. Esta tan sólo tomó su mano y echó a andar mientras Neville repetía mecánicamente la canción del sombrero.

* * *

¿Cómo habían llegado al campo de quiddicht? Si les preguntaran dirían que anduvieron el camino sin pensarlo. Un impulso los había guiado hasta ahí. Ron creyó de pronto que si levantaba la vista, podría ver a Harry volando veloz sobre su escoba. Imposible. Harry no estaba ahí y en su lugar vio con fastidio que Albus Dumbledore y Elphias Doge si se encontraban, haciendo algo raro con sus manos.

- ¡Detenlo Elphias! ¡No lo dejes escapar!

- ¡Mierda Alb! ¡Si nos descubren podemos irnos despidiendo de Hogwarts!

Albus soltó una risotada como respuesta. - ¡Vaya si serás cobarde! – dijo jalando algo invisible hacia él. Neville abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

- Un thestrald– murmuró.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

- Un thestrald – repitió sin despegar la mirada de Albus - ¿cómo pudieron traerlo hasta aquí? ¡No deben salir del bosque prohibido!

- ¡Podrían expulsarlos si los descubren! – exclamó Hermione preocupada.

En ese instante, Elphias los descubrió - ¡eh, hermanos! ¿Dónde se habían metido?

- ¡Ayuda, Elphias! ¡Ha llegado ayuda! ¡Anda pequeña chica! ¡Trae a tus amigos para que nos echen una mano!

Hermione lanzó una ojeada temerosa a Ron, más luego irguiéndose, fue hacia Albus. Ron murmurando entre dientes fue tras ella. Neville, emocionado, ya estaba junto a Albus jalando la cuerda que detenía al enorme animal.

- Vamos muchacho, tranquilo – susurraba Albus Dumbledore dando palmaditas al aire. Sus gafas de media luna chispearon cuando él musitó con voz tranquilizadora – tan sólo vamos a volar.

- ¿Si vas a volar no sería más conveniente una escoba?

El reproche en la voz de Hermione pareció satisfacer a Ron, que por un momento se creció hasta las nubes. Esa era su Hermione. Autoridad y rectitud. Albus y Elphias siguieron acariciando al aire sin levantar los ojos, pero Albus empezó a tararear una canción como si no la hubiese oído.

- ¿Han volado sobre un thestrald? – preguntó interrumpiéndose. Neville abrió la boca para contestar, pero se lo pensó mejor y se mantuvo callado. Ron, muy lejos de responder, prestaba atención con gesto hosco.

- Pues... – dudó Hermione – algo así.

Elphias levantó el rostro sorprendido más no dijo nada. Albus, al contrario de su amigo, no demostró la más mínima emoción.

- ¿Han volado o no?- preguntó con desafío, cosa que a Hermione al parecer no le agradó mucho porque contestó con un tajante "sí". Albus prosiguió hablando con voz melodiosa - ¿Sí? Entonces ya sabrán sin duda que se siente.

- La verdad es que a mí se me cortó la respiración – aseguró Neville rascándose la cabeza recordando.

- Yo no me acuerdo – las palabras salieron de la boca de Ron, sólo porque Elphias estaba pendiente de él y al pelirrojo eso le molestaba. Si contestando servía para que dejara de mirarlo, bien, pues entonces ya lo había hecho.

- Y tú... ¿si lo recuerdas? – Albus hablaba con pausas y con malas intenciones. Por un segundo Ron tuvo la sensación de estar escuchando a Abeforth, pero claro, la comparación era ridícula, Albus y Abeforth no se parecían en nada. Aún así se acercó imperceptivamente más a Hermione.

- Pues si... es algo... que te deja un hueco en el estómago y hace palpitar con violencia el corazón. – Respondió Hermione buscando la descripción más adecuada.

Albus se relamió. La respuesta de Hermione le puso en bandeja de plata lo que estaba a punto de decir – así es dulce y pequeña chica – comenzó mientras continuaba acariciando al thestrald – el estómago se contrae y se siente un vacío, la piel se eriza y el corazón avanza a velocidad vertiginosa. Desciendes y subes. Te deslizas y pierdes noción del tiempo. Sólo queda la sensación de ingravidez oprimiendo el pecho. Es casi como hacer el amor.

Abrieron un poco los ojos con sorpresa, pero nadie hizo comentario alguno. Hermione, manteniendo la sangre fría, fue la única en responder – eh, tal vez esté un poco en desacuerdo contigo, yo creo que volar es simplemente eso, volar, y es un tanto fantasioso lo que tú...

- ¿Lo has hecho?

- ¿Q..qué? – balbuceó Hermione.

- Que si lo has hecho... tú sabes... eso.

Hermione se puso nerviosa. Contestó haciéndose la desentendida - ¿volar? Pues claro...

- Yo no hablo de volar – la cara de Albus se llenó de malicia – hablo de lo otro.

No había rostro más rojo que el de Hermione. O quizás si, el de Ron, quién apretaba sus nudillos con fuerza. Hermione no sabía que contestar y peor aún, la detenía la expectación furiosa y algo anhelante que había en su amigo.

- No... no creo que deba contestarte eso – murmuró al fin tomando aire y aparentando frialdad.

Albus comenzó a reír muy divertido - ¡bien, pequeña chica, eso no importa! ¡Hay tiempo para todo y lo que tú no sepas yo podré enseñártelo con gusto!

Lo dijo con jubilosa desfachatez. Sus ojos chispearon, pero Albus volvió a concentrarse en su thestrald. A Ron le hubiera gustado darle con el puño en la nariz, ¿cómo podía andar tras Hermione si flirteaba con cuanta chica estuviera a su alcance? Era un descarado, simple y llanamente. Harry podría decir lo que fuera, podría estimarlo como si fuera su padre y tener la mejor imagen de él pero para Ron, el Albus Dumbledore adolescente era un cretino. Se contuvo gracias a que en ese instante Dedalus Diggle llegó como una exhalación llevando su guitarra en alto, al tiempo que vociferaba - ¡lo logré Alb! ¡Por fin pude aprenderme la canción!

- Bien, eso es tan bueno como un par de grageas con sabor a menta – aseguró Albus, subiéndose de un brinco sobre el lomo del thestrald. - ¿Puedes tocarla mientras vuelo?

Dedalus asintió y preparó su guitarra. Entonces comenzó a cantar. Desafinado y violentando todas las normas de lo que le permitiría ser un mediano cantante, pero eso sí, con un entusiasmo fuera de toda duda.

Albus espoleó al thestrald y en un segundó salió disparado como una flecha. Era curioso, parecía que iba volando solo, como un ave – ¡Wuuuuu! – gritaba mientras se plegaba al cuerpo del animal y el aire batía furioso su cabello. Ron no pudo evitar verlo con admiración, ese Albus era un maleante y sin embargo estaba destinado a convertirse en un mago mítico, grandioso, apabullante. Dio un giro tan rápido que casi no lo vieron llegar hasta ellos, se detuvo y miró a todos con enorme satisfacción.

- ¿Te gusta volar? – preguntó de repente dirigiéndose a Hermione, para aprensión de Ron.

Hermione sonrió de lado, ¿porqué diablos sonreía de lado después de lo que Albus había dicho hacia unos momentos? – La verdad es que no se me da mucho.

- ¡Yo puedo enseñarte! ¡Yo soy un guardián! – replicó Ron apresurado. De ninguna de las maneras permitiría que Hermione se subiera a ningún lado con Dumbledore. Sus intenciones, estaba seguro, no tenían nada de inocente.

- ¿Eres jugador de quiddicht, Wazlib? - preguntó Elphias Doge asombrado – nosotros no lo jugamos. – Dedalus Diggle asintió dejando de cantar.

Albus inclinó la cabeza viéndolo con curiosidad.- Creemos que ocasiona diferencia entre las casas y nosotros preferimos todo aquello que fomente la unión.

¡Aggggg! _"Nosotros no lo jugamos y preferimos aquello que fomente la unión_" se repitió Ron entre dientes, totalmente exasperado. Estúpidos kippies, mippies o como sea que se llamaran, ¿porqué no podían actuar naturalmente tal y como decía la canción que Dedalus berreaba con tanto entusiasmo?

- ¿Porqué no vienes conmigo? – preguntó Albus sin más, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza, a pesar de haber sonreído radiante al escuchar a Albus.

- Bien – Albus espoleó de nuevo al thestrald y volvió a salir disparado. Planeó de forma majestuosa sobre ellos y, haciendo alarde de un gran equilibrio, se paró encima del invisible animal.

¿Cómo había logrado atrapar a Hermione? Era algo que Ron no podría explicarlo. Tal vez un poco de magia, tal vez un poco de agilidad y fuerza. El caso es que, sosteniendo a Hermione por la cintura, la subió y se la llevó volando.

- ¡NO! – gritó la chica aferrándose al pelaje del animal, pero antes de darse cuenta, ya Albus la sostenía fuertemente.

- ¡Voy a enseñarte a volar! – Gritó con salvaje alegría, mientras Ron corría furioso agitando inútilmente los puños en el aire.

- ¡A ella ni siquiera le gusta hacerlo! – le dijo, como último recurso, con impotencia a Neville.

Desde el aire, se escuchó un fuerte "_¡sonorus!"_ y un haz de luz dio de lleno en la guitarra de Dedalus. Este, sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó de nuevo a entonar la pobre canción, que Ron, estaba seguro, no le parecería tan mal en voz de sus verdaderos intérpretes. Pero no tenía cabeza para detenerse a pensar en raras melodías muggles, que hablaban de melículas y un tipo llamado Oscar. Sus ojos escudriñaban el cielo hasta poder ver a Hermione y a Albus acercándose de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – inquirió Albus cuando se detuvieron, con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha, mientras Hermione trataba de recuperar el aliento aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡A ella no le gusta volar! – protestaba Ron acercándose solícito a Hermione para ayudarla a bajar del thestrald. La bajó con enorme facilidad gracias al ímpetu de su enojo. Si hubiera tenido tiempo de reflexionar un poco, seguro se habría sorprendido de lo liviana que le pareció su amiga en esos momentos. Hermione, todavía asustada, se aferró a él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Albus se encogió de hombros y dijo sin pizca de preocupación – no fue tan malo, y ella ya había volado en thestrald.

Y despegó de nuevo.

Hermione se soltó al fin, mirando a Ron un poco cohibida. – Nunca me ha gustado, me da un poco de miedo – susurró avergonzada.

Ron, dándole la espalda, comenzó a caminar mientras mascullaba furioso - ¿Ves? Te lo dije, es conmigo con quién deberías volar.

Hermione lo siguió en tanto Albus, por encima de ellos, cantaba sobre su thestral a todo pulmón.

_Van a ponerme en las películas, van a hacer de mi una gran estrella, haremos una película de un hombre triste y solitario, y todo lo que tengo que hacer es actuar con naturalidad._

Y Ron, que no sabía que carajos eran las melículas, ni era un hombre triste y solitario, pensaba que no era lo único que tenía por hacer. No podía, se negaba, se resistía con todo lo Weasley que había dentro de él, a actuar naturalmente ante lo insensato de ese lugar.

* * *

Otro capítulo. Cabe mencionar que la canción que canta el sombrero es el "Sueño No. 9" de John Lennon. Y la canción que canta Dedalus es "Act naturally" de los Beatles.


	6. Quédate conmigo

**Capítulo 6.- Quédate conmigo. **

- ¡Ahí tienes! ¡Ese es tu gran Albus Dumbledore!

Sentados en el suelo de la sala común, Hermione y Neville llevaban media hora oyendo a Ron refunfuñar. Ambos, enlazando los brazos alrededor de sus piernas, no atinaban a responder al pelirrojo. Neville, débilmente, lo había intentado, tratando de argumentar que _"podían confiar en Dumbledore aunque tuviera dieciséis años"_, lo cual no fue lo más acertado, pues Ron inició una perorata sobre todo lo supuestamente "perverso" del futuro director, diciendo tajante que él había sido testigo de la infinidad de veces que lo había visto perderse detrás de los invernaderos con distintas chicas "_y seguro no es para explicarles herbología_", concluyó mirando a Hermione como si ella tuviera la culpa.

- Ron, quiero ir a descansar – murmuró la chica, conciliadora – y olvida todo este asunto. Albus tiene razón, es mucho escándalo por nada, yo ya había volado en thestrald.

- Claro, defiéndelo. Si hubiera sido yo a esta hora estaría recibiendo maleficios de tu parte.

Hermione no lo soportó más. Irritada, se levantó y se fue presurosa escaleras arriba.

- Y encima va y se enoja conmigo – masculló Ron, dolido.

La presencia de alguien alejó lo denso del ambiente. Abeforth acababa de llegar.

- Wazlib, Sanders, ¿tan temprano por aquí?

- Queríamos descansar un poco – contestó Neville mientras Abeforth ocupaba sitio a su lado – Y suponemos que todos estarán en las comunas... ¿tú no duermes ahí?

- Duermo donde me plazca, pero siempre lejos de los tipos que sueñan con ser los más grandes magos sin importar como.

- ¿Lo dices por tu hermano? – inquirió Neville ligeramente sorprendido.

- Por él y por los que sean. Si vivo lo suficiente tengan por seguro que seré un enemigo de cualquier mago que abuse de su poder.

- Pero tu hermano no...

- Ni siquiera te importa aprender magia – escupió Ron cortante, impidiendo que Neville dijera algo sobre el futuro de Albus.

Abeforth se desperezó con descaro y masticó su respuesta.- ¿Sabes que quiero? Olisquear la hierba con su rocío matinal y comer a puños la tierra de los caminos. Quiero saborear cada día hasta hartarme de su tedio. Quiero tejer el tiempo hasta convertirlo en una trenza larguísima de lágrimas y decepciones. Quiero verme un día al espejo y sorprenderme ante el desconocido de fugitivos dientes y pelo ralo que me mire a través del liso de su superficie. Quiero sentarme y mascar un poco de tabaco, quiero beber wisky de fuego hasta que mis tripas ardan como el infierno... y para eso ¿me sirve de algo la escuela, saber leer o mezclar pócimas?

- Pues, no... – respondió Neville confundido.

Los ojos de Abeforth brillaron con alegría y dio fuertes palmadas sobre el hombro de Neville - ¡Ah, Sanders! ¡Tú también me caes bien! ¡Con razón Wazlib se la pasa contigo! – rebuscó por debajo de su raída toga y sacó una botella de aspecto sospechoso.

- Eso no es cerveza de mantequilla ¿verdad? – preguntó Ron imaginando la respuesta. Abeforth respondió con una pequeña y maliciosa carcajada y Ron sólo añadió - ¿porqué será que no me extraña?

- Es hidromiel con un toque mágico. Cosecha especial para mis camaradas. Prueba.

- Yo no voy a probar eso – advirtió Ron con desconfianza. Abeforth ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Mago prevenido vale por dos. Bien, no te culpo – y sin molestarse en dar más explicaciones, abrió la botella y le dio un buen trago. Chasqueó la lengua con deleite y se dirigió a Neville - ¿tú que dices Sanders?

- ¿No eres muy pequeño para beber?

Abeforth lo miró boquiabierto, más al instante reaccionó - ¡no que dices de eso, sino de si quieres probar!

- Ah, pues... he bebido un poco de hidromiel en navidad con mis abuelos, ellos me lo permiten, así que no veo que pueda tener de malo.

Tomó la botella, pero la mano enérgica de Ron lo detuvo – Nevi no, no creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿Desconfías de mi Wazlib? – preguntó Abeforth en tono ofendido.

- No, claro que no... es sólo que...

- ¿No? Pues deberías... – esa situación estaba divirtiendo a Abeforth. Seguro se la estaba pasando en grande con la cara de tontos que tendrían sin duda los dos – que le vamos a hacer, aunque mayores, son mucho más infantiles que yo, pequeños bebés llorones.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – alegó Neville enojado y arrebatándole la botella le dio un buen sorbo al hidromiel – oye, no sabe tan mal. – le dijo categórico a Ron ofreciéndole la botella.

Este dudó un poco. Sabía como se las gastaba el pequeño de los Dumbledore. Olisqueó la botella y se la llevó a los labios. Su sabor era dulce y no raspaba la garganta - ¡esto no es hidromiel! – gritó enojado - ¡es té de hierbas de hada!

Las carcajadas de Abeforth rebotaron un buen rato por todo el castillo.

*****

- ¿Ves Wazlib como no soy tan perverso? Tú eres el mal pensado.

- Seguro – murmuró Ron descreído dando un vistazo rápido a todo el lugar. - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando?

Abeforth lo había arrastrado fuera de la sala común con el tajante argumento _"tienes que venir Wazlib, hay algo importante que debo mostrarte"_. Neville, demasiado cansado como para seguirlos, había tomado la cómoda opción de quedarse a dormir. Llevaban dando vueltas exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos, treinta segundos y veinte exasperaciones de Ron. No entendía que era lo que buscaban subiendo y bajando escaleras cambiantes y yendo de uno a otro pasillo.

- Debe estar por aquí... ¿dónde demonios se meten las aulas cuando las ando buscando?

- ¿Aulas? ¿Estamos buscando un aula?

Abeforth no respondió. Fingía examinar concienzudamente cada puerta hasta su más mínimo detalle. Por fin dio con una que pareció convencerlo y la estudió con ojo crítico.– Madera fina, de bosques de Albania, acabados finísimos a cargo de manos de duendes malencarados... es bonita ¿no te parece?

- Si, preciosa, puedo quedarme aquí parado durante horas y horas extasiándome con su belleza.

Abeforth hizo un gesto de complacencia y abrió la puerta con tono teatral – que bien Wazlib porque es la puerta que te conducirá al paraíso... ¡bienvenido a estudios muggles!

Entraron. Ron no veía ni rastro del paraíso prometido por Abeforth. Sólo veía cientos de cachivaches de desconocido uso y toda una hilera de libros que llegaba hasta el techo, algunos, para completo horror del pelirrojo, se hallaban esparcidos en las mesas y el suelo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué jodidos hacemos aquí?

- Buscando el paraíso, ya te lo dije ¿tengo que ser tan repetitivo?

Ron no se fiaba, espió a Abeforth a través de su flequillo con inquietud mal encubierta. - ¿Qué tramas? – inquirió con simpleza.

Abeforth sin responder, se dirigió a un rincón y buscando detrás de una torre de libros, exclamó - ¡lo encontré! – arrastró no sin cierta dificultad un armatoste levantando una inmensa nube de polvo y lo llevó hasta Ron – esto, querido Wazlib, es el invento muggle más mágico de todos.

- Es un gramófono – comentó Ron sin emoción alguna.

- ¿Lo conoces? ¡No me digas que eres fanático de estudios muggles!

Ron se acercó para ayudar a Abeforth a sacudir un poco el polvo que cubría por completo al aparato. – No precisamente, pero conocí a alguien que lo escuchaba sin cesar.

- Bien , pues este será nuestro guía. Toma asiento por favor, que el viaje va a comenzar.

Se acomodaron entre montones de libros. Ron, a la expectativa, miraba como Abeforth, tarareando, rebuscaba de nuevo en unos estantes. – Muy bien, creo que con estos serán suficientes.

Llegó hasta Ron con un grupo de cosas redondas y planas que Ron también ya conocía. Se llamaban discos y guardaban música muggle. El profesor Lupin tenía varios de ellos. Abeforth le enseñó la portada de algunos, pero Ron no les hizo mucho caso. Un hombre y una mujer dándose un beso no le parecía muy llamativo. Ni el tipo con lentes redondos y rostro tranquilo. Abeforth le explicó que era el mismo. Y que era un genio.

- Te lo demostraré – aseguró y puso a sonar uno de los discos en el gramófono. La voz entusiasta del tipo gritaba que todos hablaban de mochilas, greñas y rollos locos, pero había que hablar de darle una oportunidad a la paz. Ron se lo pensó un rato. Quizás, después de todo, el tipo ese no estaba tan loco.

Quizás también Harry pensara lo mismo si estuviera ahí.

- Sigo sin entender que hacemos aquí – Ron comenzaba a sentir una especie de tranquilidad. Era probable que la música tuviera algo que ver. Al fin de cuentas quizás si era una especie de magia.

- Te prometí algo y voy a cumplirlo – Abeforth hurgó sus bolsillos, sacó dos cigarros y el aparato que Ron ya le había visto – toma- dijo alargándole uno de los cigarillos, Ron lo tomó y lo examinó cuidadosamente – es sólo un poco de hierba muggle, no te hará mucho daño. – al ver que Ron seguía desconfiando, Abeforth se acercó para asegurarle con vehemencia – Wazlib, entiende algo, yo jamás intentaría nada para hacerte daño, me caes bien, siendo sinceros, podría decirse que eres el único amigo que tengo.

Ron no supo que responder. Se llevó el cigarro a la boca y se acercó a Abeforth. Este, con una sonrisa agradecida, encendió el cigarrillo. En instantes un aroma intenso invadió el lugar. La tranquilidad en Ron se fue haciendo más aletargadora.

- ¿Y no crees que venga nadie?

- ¿A estudios muggles? No, claro que no, la profesora de esta asignatura se fue a una comisión de reconocimiento de la vida muggle en su entorno natural con varios de sus alumnos, es decir, tomó una camioneta, esas cosas que usan lo muggles para trasladarse, toda llena de colores, y se fue a recorrer el mundo. A esta hora estará buscando desesperadamente a un tipo llamado Morrison.

- ¿Y Dippet no dice nada?

- No creo que le hayan quedado ganas. La última vez que intentó poner "paz" en los alumnos, Albus hizo que todos salieran al patio a lanzar bombas fétidas de zonko hacia el castillo como protesta. Tiene cada ocurrencia. – se quedó pensando. Luego, dando una bocanada a su cigarro, añadió – no creo que Dippet le tenga miedo a mi hermano. En el fondo creo que todo este asunto le hace gracia.

- ¿Porqué llevabas té de hierbas de hada en la botella? – ya encaminado en las preguntas, Ron decidió saber un poco más sobre el misterioso hermano de Albus Dumbledore. - ¿Era una broma?

Los ojos de Abeforth se hicieron huidizos – si, sólo una broma. – se levantó y cambió de disco, de nuevo la voz del tipo de lentes redondos escapó del gramófono, esta vez diciendo algo de un karma repentino. – Esta es una buena canción... me agrada la idea de que todos resplandecemos como la luna, el sol y las estrellas. Todos somos la misma estúpida cosa.

- Ajá – musitó Ron, los ojos comenzaban a pesarle y los de Abeforth ya estaban enrojecidos. - Entonces ¿tú no duermes en las comunas? ¿de veras no haces nada con tu hermano?

- No – La voz de Abeforth se hizo cortante – las comunas son buena idea, pero me lo topo a cada rato, prefiero evitarlo. Los alumnos sólo suben a sus salas comunes cuando hace demasiado frío o cuando extrañan estar bajo techo. Entonces la mayor de las veces eso está abandonado y yo me encuentro muy a gusto. McGonagall es una de las pocas que duerme también ahí, pero siempre estudia hasta tarde y casi no se le ve llegar.

Ron recargó la cabeza en una montaña de libros. El olor del papel le llamó de pronto como una invitación y se preguntó si no estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Hermione. Tomó uno y leyó. "Gemelos" rezaba en la portada. - Recorro la casa de mi padre y observo la cama en la que durmió aquella noche, y siento que debería estirar las sábanas pero no puedo. Éramos exactamente iguales, podríamos haber sido gemelos, el viejo y yo: eso decían. Tenía sus bulbos protegidos, preparados para plantarlos, mientras yo estaba con una puta de la calle Tres.

- Aquí hay otro del mismo escritor. Es un malnacido, pero escribe como nadie. – arguyó Abeforth.

- Escritos de un viejo indecente. – recitó Ron. - Ella empezó a dar botes y a girar. Me agarré e intenté... - comenzó a leer pero se detuvo sonrojándose.

Abeforth rió arrebatándole el libro – vamos Wazlib, no seas tan inocente, a ver... ella empezó a dar botes y a girar. Me agarré e intenté agarrar el ritmo. Se movía muy bien, pero unas veces hacía círculos y otras iba arriba y abajo. Cogí el ritmo de los círculos, pero en el de arriba y abajo me encontré fuera del colchón varias veces... ¡rayos! ¿no te ha sucedido nunca eso?

- No – Ron se aclaró la garganta y dijo con espantada sorpresa – tampoco a ti ¿verdad?

Abeforth lanzó una atronadora carcajada – claro que no Wazlib, aún soy muy pequeño.

- Por Merlín... – murmuró tan sólo Ron sin saber que pensar.

- Este tipo muggle dice que el amor no existe, que es una fábula, como la navidad – Abeforth aplastó la colilla de su cigarro con el zapato y encendió otro, ofreciéndole antes a Ron, este negó con la mano - ¿sabes una cosa Wazlib? En cuanto pueda me iré a vivir con él – dijo Abeforth decidido.

- Yo sé quién es, lo conozco. – se volvieron. Trewlaney , con ojos arrogantes detrás de sus enormes gafas, los miraba desde detrás de un libro en un rincón del aula – y dudo que te aceptara, a ninguno de los dos, de hecho. - Ron puso los ojos en blanco. Como si le importara. - Es un tipo que huele a cerveza, y en el mejor de los casos a ginebra o vodka. Escribe versos y de ser mago sería un gran vidente. Y sólo alguien a su altura, como yo, podría tener el descaro de querer pisar su hogar. - Miró a Ron y sonrió – pero si él no te acepta Wazlib, yo lo haría con gran gusto.

- No gracias, estoy bien así – murmuró Ron calculando el momento preciso para echar a correr antes de que Trewlaney intentara otra vez su osadía del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Desde a qué horas estás ahí? – preguntó Abeforth sin ocultar su desagrado.

- Desde antes que llegaran. Pensaba irme cuando oí ruido, pero vi a Wazlib y decidí quedarme. – Se levantó y se acercó a ellos. Ron tuvo el impulso de saltar y ponerse fuera de su alcance, pero Trewlaney se sentó cerca de Abeforth y con confianza de amigos le quitó el cigarro. Abeforth la lanzó una mirada incendiaria. Chupó de él y arrojó el humo a la cara de Ron – muy buena hierba muggle, ya sé a quién contactar cuando la mía se acabe.

- No voy a darte nada.

- Lo harás. Un galeón es un galeón y sé que tu ganas muchos de ellos.

Parecía que Abeforth iba a estrangularla - ¿me has estado espiando? – rugió entre dientes.

- No, seguramente los astros se lo dijeron – contestó Ron con una sonrisa irónica.

Trewlaney torció el gesto y se acomodó los lentes. – No me decepciones Wazlib, el hecho de que tú no confíes en la adivinación, no quiere decir que no sea útil. Ya te lo dije. Predeciré grandes cosas y seguro una de esas servirá para salvar al mundo.

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? – exclamó a voces Abeforth extendiendo los brazos al cielo - ¡eres una enviada de Merlín!

Trewlaney lo jaló de la túnica y lo obligó a sentarse no muy amablemente – no te burles de mí, pequeño pedazo de imbécil, o te convertiré en renacuajo y te pondré en una pecera encima del buró de Dippet mientras duerme. Te advierto que ronca más que un dragón con tos crónica.

- Ya, basta, se supone que estamos aquí buscando el paraíso – atajó Ron viéndose obligado a separarlos. No quería reconocerlo, pero se la estaba pasando bien y no tenía aún ganas de moverse de ese sitio.

Abeforth se acomodó enojado la túnica y se sentó de nuevo, sacó otros dos cigarros y extendiéndole uno a Ron, comenzó a fumar, tratando deliberadamente de ignorar a Trewlaney.

- ¿Y tus amigos? – Trewlaney dio una elegante calada al cigarro y se dirigió a Ron.

- Están durmiendo – contestó el pelirrojo animándose a probar de nuevo el suyo.

- ¿Porqué no los invitaste?

Ron sonrió pensando en Hermione – Nevi estaba cansado, Her... Stella, enojada.

- ¿Enojada? ¿Contigo? ¿Porqué?

- Porque es su estado natural – dijo y aunque trató de evitarlo su voz sonó triste.

- ¿De verdad no es tu novia?

Negó con la cabeza. Trewlaney volvió a hablar – lástima, creí que eso te ayudaría.

Abeforth la miró con curiosidad. Ron, con escepticismo. - ¿A qué?

- A superar lo que te voy a decir. Wazlib, tú me gustas, es verdad, pero yo soy un alma libre y no puedo encadenarme a nadie. – Abeforth no disimuló su hilaridad, pero Trewlaney ni volteó a verlo. – Si hay algo entre nosotros, sólo será pasajero. La verdad es que aún estoy en busca de mi alma gemela.

Ron se quedó atónito, ¿de dónde sacaba tanta teoría fantasiosa esa Trewlaney?

Abeforth se carcajeó sin piedad en sus narices. - ¿Alma gemela? ¿Crees qué encontrarás un alma gemela?

Trewlaney lo fulminó con la vista - ¿La has encontrado tú?... eh... las cabras no cuentan. – dijo apuntándolo con el dedo.

Abeforth, enfurruñado, se dirigió a cambiar de disco. La música se desprendió del vinilo.

- Es algo así – susurró Trewlaney escuchando con atención la voz del muggle de los lentes redondos. – Es un constante ruego. Encontrar tu alma gemela es rogar a toda hora por que se quede a tu lado. No tener temor. No llorar. Sólo pedir que se quede contigo.

Y rogaba. El muggle melenudo de lentes pedía una y otra vez "quédate conmigo", con una voz suplicante, algo desesperada, pero sobre todo, con vehemencia. Si, era verdad. Lo que Trewlaney decía era verdad. Así como era verdad que ese maldito cigarro le estaba haciendo perder el juicio. Mira que estar de acuerdo con una bruja demente como ella.

- Ya tengo que irme – Trewlaney se levantó y terminó su cigarro. La voz del vinilo se apagó – me la estoy pasando bien, pero mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Prometí a Pomy ayudarle a regar sus mandrágoras y cantarles mientras lo hacemos. – Arrojó los restos del cigarrillo al suelo diciendo con algo de furia – plantas de mierda, no sé que de interesante les ve Pomona.

Salió moviéndose rítmicamente. Tarareando y meciéndose. Abeforth la vio partir y poniendo cara elocuente le dijo a Ron por lo bajo – no sé quien es, pero ¿sabes qué pienso? Qué se fumó uno de mis mejores cigarros de opio mágico. Está completamente deschavetada.

Ron, sinceramente, creía que todos ahí lo estaban.

*****

No era uno de los mejores días en ese Hogwarts insólito. El día había amanecido nublado y a Ron le dolía un poco la cabeza. A ver cuando volvía a seguir a Abeforth a buscar paraísos inverosímiles. Para colmo de males, Hermione seguía vistiéndose de la misma forma extravagante que todos ahí, y Neville la había secundado. Ahora lucía radiante con un pantalón raído y una camisa larga, arrugada y colorida.

Eso lo dejaba a un lado. Solo. Diferente. Extraño.

El aguacero cayó sin previo aviso. Cuando se dirigían a Herbología. Los patios de Hogwarts, que en otra época se hubieran quedado vacíos, ahora lucían llenos de alumnos que bailaban felices la danza de la lluvia. El torrente de agua cayendo del cielo se había convertido en el marco perfecto de muchachos al óleo fundiéndose a la naturaleza. Los brazos se agitaban al aire mientras las gotas furiosas resbalaban a través de ellos.

- ¿Irás a mojarte tu también?

Avidez. Sed de lluvia. Eso había en el semblante de Hermione y Ron temía estarla perdiendo. Todo ese tiempo rodeado de tipos locos la estaba afectando seriamente. Flores en su ropa y en su pelo. Flores en sus pensamientos y en su voz. Protesta pintada a colores y en ese lugar su dichosa idea del P.E.D.D.O. no parecía ni remotamente ridícula. Muy al contrario, muchos la habían alabado. Como Elphias Doge o Minerva McGonagall, como Filius Flitwick y la candorosa Pomona Sprout.

- Debe ser maravilloso hacer las cosas por el simple hecho de sentirte libre.

Había luz en sus pupilas y Ron ahogó un gruñido. Neville, sin importarle nada, estaba mojándose feliz al lado de Albus Dumbledore. Brincaban en los charcos como niños de cinco años. Fue su idea. Cuando empezó el torrencial, Albus saltó primero hacia el patio gritando "¡Wohaaa!" y al instante todos lo siguieron. Ni siquiera McGonagall pudo detenerlos. A nadie parecía importarle que, al entrar al castillo, ensuciarían todo de lodo logrando con eso únicamente aumentar la carga de trabajo del conserje.

Era lluvia y lo demás no importaba demasiado.

Y lo mismo pensó seguro Hermione, porque antes de que Ron pudiera alzar su voz de protesta, lo tomó de la mano arrastrándolo hasta llevarlo bajo la cortina de agua. Ron sintió una corriente de frío. El agua estaba helada y caía sobre la cabeza y los hombros con toda su natural fuerza.

- ¿No es maravilloso? – gritó Hermione entre el ensordecedor murmullo del cielo y de los empapados alumnos.

- ¿Maravilloso? ¡Hermione, con esto sólo lograremos un resfriado!

Pero Hermione no lo escuchó. Tomó sus manos y comenzó a dar vueltas, al igual que los otros chicos y comenzó a cantar una especie de hechizo "harekrisna" que llenaba de energía a su cuerpo. Ron se hubiera sentido ridículo si las manos de Hermione no estuvieran cargadas de una corriente poderosa como la de los relámpagos.

- ¡Ron! ¡Dime que esto lo recordaremos por siempre! – gritó Hermione sonriendo, formando un círculo con los demás alumnos mientras la lluvia no se decidía a ceder.

Ron no sabía si en su memoria se quedaría el infame bochorno que sentía al hacer cosas como esa. Ni sabía si, por el contrario, en su cabeza quedaría registrada la sonrisa maravillosa, eterna, brillante, de una Hermione que en esos momentos jugaba a ser niña y se permitía ensuciarse de lodo y llenarse de agua. Lo que sí sabía, y lo sabía muy bien, es que seguro lo recordaba por siempre.

Pero no pudo decírselo.

****

- ¡Aaaaachíiiiiiiiis!

- ¿Ves? Te dije que pescaríamos un resfriado. Será mejor que te seques.

Ron extendió una toalla que acababa de encontrar en un cajón de un armario olvidado en la habitación común de los chicos. Gotitas de agua todavía resbalaban de su cabello y seguían la ruta de su cara. Hermione, con el cabello chorreando, había comenzado a titiritar.

- ¿Porqué carajos nunca me haces caso?

- ¿Quieres cuidar tu vocabulario?

Hermione tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarse el cabello con ligeros golpecitos. Ron se acarició los brazos, también comenzaba a tener frío.

- Esa puta lluvia del demonio me ha dejado congelado.

- ¡Ron!

Sonrió. Al menos en ese momento todo parecía ser como siempre. – Es la verdad Hermione, estoy que me hago pis del frío.

Su expresión de enfado era un bálsamo para curar su apatía por la época en la que se encontraban. Era como si estuvieran en casa y en cualquier momento pudiera aparecer Harry. Sin saludos extraños ni colores extravagantes. Sin música de muggles melenudos como la de los discos que Dumbledore solía traer en sus manos.

- Espero que Neville no se enferme – comentó preocupada.

- ¿Bromeas? Neville no se enferma ni por que le caiga encima todo el Polo Norte. Anda tan feliz con Albus que ni se acuerda que siempre ha sido menos fuerte. Ya ves, prefirió quedarse abajo a escuchar el disco ese de música para dementes que venir a secarse.

Hermione reflexionó y dijo contenta – es verdad, a Neville toda esta época le ha sentado de maravilla... oye ¿no piensas secarte? Estás a punto de convertirte en paleta.

- Lo haría si te apuraras de una vez con esa maldita toalla.

- Siempre tan educado. – respondió Hermione con un gesto mordaz e hizo más pausada su tarea. – Puedes ir a buscar algún elfo y pedirle POR FAVOR que te consiga otra.

- En lo que encuentro uno, bien me quedo convertido en témpano... no, mejor préstame esta.

Hizo el intento de arrebatarle la toalla, pero Hermione se adelantó poniéndose fuera de su alcance. – Esta es mía, consigue tú la tuya.

- No pienso ir a buscar a ningún elfo así que dame esa toalla.

- Aaaaaacchíssssss – volvió a estornudar Hermione y Ron aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre ella en un nuevo intento por quitarle la toalla. Hermione no iba a ceder tan fácilmente y la detuvo con fuerza. El esfuerzo y la risa de los dos los hizo chocar contra la pared.

- Que me la des, te digo.

- Y yo te digo que consigas la tuya.

Forcejearon un poco. Midieron fuerzas. Ron sabía que con una mano atada a la espalda saldría victorioso, pero quería darle un poco de triunfo a Hermione. La fuerza de su amiga poco a poco menguó.

- Gané.

Y Ron levantó victorioso la vista. La toalla estaba en sus manos. Entonces se dio cuenta de la situación. Hermione todavía reía pero de pronto paró. También ella lo había notado.

El agua todavía resbalaba por su cara.

Olía a lluvia.

Y estaban cerca.

Muy cerca.

Completamente empapados.

Y eso era más peligroso que un grindylow furioso.

- Ron – musitó Hermione dolorosamente. A Ron se le hundió el estómago. Era el momento menos apropiado para acordarse de Abeforth y de sus palabras. Especialmente de sus palabras. _"¿Tantos años y me dirás que no la has mirado?"_. No, no lo había hecho, no como ahora, con gotitas de agua brillando en su piel, con el miedo en los ojos, con la barbilla temblándole de frío o quizás por otra cosa. No la había mirado.

- Es conmigo con quien debes volar – no supo ni porque lo dijo. Si era todavía por la rabia de lo sucedido con Albus en el campo de quiddicht, o si era porque al final de cuentas quería constatar su singular teoría. Si era como deslizarse y subir, si era verdad que se perdía noción del tiempo. No podía escapar, la tenía acorralada contra la pared. No quería ser un cretino pero la tenía tan cerca... y él era todo menos un pedazo de estúpido.

Se jugó el pellejo y la besó.

Y también rezó para que Neville no llegara a interrumpirlos con su trauma por McGonagall. En su cabeza el rezo se convirtió en un ruego. Los labios de Hermione eran ávidos y se abrían dando paso a besos más profundos. Enterraba las manos en su cabello y suspiraba si Ron resbalaba por su cuello.

Ron creyó que estallaría si no acortaba el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Si no lo hacía tan breve que no cupiera ni el aire de esa habitación.

Pero tenía miedo.

Y Hermione seguro, también.

De pronto se separó y sus ojos se abrieron azorados mientras balbuceaba – Ron... esto no...

Pero no terminó de decir la frase. Salió disparada dando un portazo que retumbó por toda la habitación de los chicos.

Y en el corazón de Ron.

Se quedó petrificado mirando la puerta. Daría la mitad de su vida por alejar ese temor que le carcomía las entrañas. Daría la vida entera porque Hermione se quedara para siempre con él.

****

Otro capítulo. Espero ya no tardar más en publicar. Las canciones que escucha Ron con Abeforth son "Karma repentino", "Una oportunidad a la paz" y por supuesto "Quédate conmigo". El tipo con olor a vodka es Bukowsky, y los poemas son de él.


	7. Memorias de un niño indecente

**Capítulo 7.- Memorias de un niño indecente.**

¿Dónde se habían metido Neville y Hermione?

¿Especialmente Hermione?

Era tan absurdo estar ahí solo, porque sin sus amigos era así como se sentía. Solo, vulnerable y ajeno en ese mar de... con mil cojones, ¿cómo diablos le llamaba Hermione? Pico... psico... ¡psicodelia! ¡eso era! En un mar de colores y gente rara que lo saludaba amigablemente con cualquier mínima provocación.

Era un extraño vestido de uniforme, con algo de sentido común y una inevitable tendencia casi patológica, hacia la hostilidad.

Y también estaba eso, la música. Que lo invadía todo.

- ¡Son tus sentidos los que abren la mente! ¡hay que avivarlos, explotarlos y hacerlos más sensibles a todo lo que nos rodea!

- Mira hermano, definitivamente estos tipos debieron ser magos, ¿es qué acaso no es magia lo que hacen con su ritmo?

Pláticas de ese estilo escuchaba por todos lados. Magos empapados de ropa y música muggle. Escuchando discos en un gramófono que se había vuelto omnipresente.

"_Son incontables las lágrimas de una vida sin amor._

_Llévame de vuelta, llévame de vuelta,_

_llévame de vuelta, nena, a mi origen.__..." _

Que gracia. Escuchar a unos tipos cantando con voces imposibles sobre el amor. Si estuviera ahí, Sirius seguro se sentiría tentado a aullar junto con ellos. Pero a él todo aquello le tenía sin cuidado. Hermione no aparecía y quizás le estaba rehuyendo.

- ¡Eh, Wazlib!

Albus Dumbledore. Haciéndose un lío con la envoltura de unas grageas de todos sabores. Se guardó el papel del dulce en uno de los bolsillos y se llevó la gragea a la boca, casi de inmediato la escupió - ¿coles? ¿cómo puede alguien hacer una gragea de coles? ¡Deberían demandarlo! – hablaba, se movía con hiperactividad repentina y se acercaba a él. - ¿Dónde están tus amigos? – preguntó escogiendo de nuevo otra gragea y ofreciéndole una.

- Ni idea.

Maldita suerte. El no tener ni idea de donde estaba Hermione no era nada divertido.

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué no siempre están juntos?

Ron se encogió de hombros y se llevó la gragea a la boca, afortunadamente era de caramelo. Albus movió la nariz de un lado a otro logrando únicamente que sus gafas de media luna resbalaran e inclinó la cabeza para verlo con curiosidad.- Oye, sé que no te soy agradable, de hecho, sé que prefieres a mi hermano... ¿qué pueden tener tú y Abeforth en común? Es algo que no quiero saber.

Mientras no lo relacionara con cabras todo estaba bien.

- No es eso, es sólo qué...

- Que no te caigo bien.

- No.

- No me soportas.

- No.

- Piensas que no soy divertido.

- No.

- Mmmm, ¿piensas qué soy un idiota engreído?

- ¡No!

La mirada de Albus chispeó - ¡qué bien! ¡entonces no has pasado tanto tiempo con mi hermano! Porqué él lo cree con fe absoluta, de hecho debe repetirlo constantemente como un mantra. – volvió a llevarse otro dulce a la boca y casi de inmediato volvió a sacarlo - ¡guac! ¡sabe a troll! – suspiró compungido y resignado guardó el resto de grageas en uno de sus bolsillos. - ¿sabes qué pienso Wazlib? – dijo pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello y dándole palmadas en un hombro – pienso que me caes bien, y pienso que tienes una linda y pequeña chica a tu lado – al ver la aprensión en el rostro del pelirrojo la cara de Albus se iluminó - ¡ah! ¡es por ella que no te agrado! ¡qué bien, qué bien! ... oh, no... - corrigió al ver la expresión de Ron – lo digo porque ahora sé donde ha estado la falla, mira – se acercó para confiarle – ella es hermosa, es frágil, brillante y muy valiente, tantas cualidades en una chica harían imposible no voltear a verla, tú sabes, pero ¿te digo una cosa? Con ella pasa algo extraño, aunque quisiera algo con Sweet, no sé, a veces siento que estoy con una hermana, no... te vas a reír, con una hija, absurdo, ¿no?

- ¿Entonces no vas a tratarla como a las chicas de los invernaderos?

- ¿Invernaderos? – por un instante Albus pareció desconcertado, más al punto explotó en sonoras carcajadas - ¡ah, Wazlib! ¡Te diste cuenta! ¿No es maravillosa la magia de los invernaderos? – bajó la voz con malicia – no hay nada como disfrutar el amor libre entre flores y mandrágoras. – torció el gesto reflexionando algo – pero las chicas de los invernaderos son sólo pequeñas travesuras, lo esencial, lo importante, está en otro lado.

A saber de lo que estaba hablando. Ron no tenía ni idea, pero quizás después le preguntaría a Hermione.

- Ahora Wazlib, hemos limado asperezas y puedo mostrarte algo.

Malo. Por lo regular, cuando alguien quería mostrarle algo en ese sitio, seguro era algo absurdo. Pero no pudo exteriorizar su desconfianza, ya Albus lo llevaba en una dirección determinada.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Ron después de varias vueltas sin sentido. Al darse cuenta que Albus miraba de un lado a otro con disimulo como buscando algo contuvo su exasperación – no lo sabes ¿verdad?

- No, pero lo sabremos en un minuto, busco algo divertido que mostrarte.

Y lo encontró. O eso debió pensar él porque sus ojos brillaron y arrastró a Ron por uno de los pasillos. Aunque Ron no entendía que de divertido podía tener McGonagall, porque evidentemente la estaban siguiendo. La chica entró en un aula y Albus se detuvo – esperemos un momento y no hagas ruido.

- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? – la actitud de Albus no le infundía ni tantita confianza, pero era McGonagall y eso en cierto sentido lo tranquilizaba.

- ¿No te parece que a Minerva le vendría bien quitarse un poco el luto?

- ¿En qué rayos estás pensando?

Albus no contestó, jaló a Ron y con tiento se acercaron al aula. El pecho de Ron latía temeroso, por un instante creyó que McGonagall podría expulsarlo. Recordó que ahí no tenía ese poder, era prefecta y nada más. Albus abrió la puerta y se escurrió por ella, Ron lo siguió. Minerva McGonagall escribía muy concentrada en un pergamino sin sentir su presencia. Se subía las gafas con autosuficiencia y Ron pensó por un momento que quizás Neville no estaba tan errado. Albus le hizo una seña y Ron aguardó. El joven Dumbledore sacó su varita y apuntó a Minerva. Ron lo miró con alarma, pero Albus sólo sonrió y movió los labios murmurando un hechizo casi inaudible. Un haz de luz brotó y fue a dar directo en Minerva, al instante, su impecable túnica negra se convirtió en una vaporosa prenda de colores, otro hechizo y la liga que sostenía la coleta desapareció, el cabello de Minerva cayó en una oscura cascada.

- ¿Qué? – balbuceó Minerva mirándose confundida, más de inmediato sus puños se crisparon con furia y dando una palmada en la mesa se levantó gritando - ¡Albus!

Dumbledore sólo reía. - ¡Caramba Minerva, qué bien te ves!

- ¡Has arruinado la túnica de mi uniforme!

Albus la miró con incredulidad – por favor Minerva, puedes volverla a la normalidad con los ojos cerrados... ¡eres la mejor en transformaciones!

McGonagall respiraba con dificultad. A Ron le recordó mucho a Hermione. - ¡Pero aún no llego a este nivel! ¡El que tu seas capaz de hacer magia como si respiraras no quiere decir que todos podamos hacerlo! ¡A algunos nos cuesta más trabajo!

- Bueno Minerva, pero no hice nada malo. Sólo le di color a tu vida. – murmuró Albus haciendo pucheros.

- ¿Color? ¡Parezco Janis Joplin!

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Ron, pero no obtuvo respuesta, porque Albus sonreía totalmente satisfecho.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Deberías sentirte orgullosa!

Por toda respuesta Minerva sacó su varita y apuntó a Dumbledore. Ron no se esperaba semejante reacción, pero Albus, riendo como loco, hecho a correr y saltar por toda la habitación esquivando los hechizos furiosos de McGonagall.

- ¡Disculpa, Minerva!, ¡se me hizo...!

¡Zas!... Un haz de luz dio de lleno contra Neville quién acababa de entrar en el salón. Al momento sus piernas quedaron unidas y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

Minerva llegó a su lado como una exhalación.

- ¡Disculpa Nevi, no fue mi intención! – y susurrando el contra-hechizo le ayudó a incorporarse.

Entonces el chico se fijó en ella. Mudo. Asombrado. Con dos platos redondos por ojos, clavados, fijos en su persona. Al fin balbuceó – e...estás... estás hermosa.

Vomitar. Eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer Ron si Neville no dejaba de mirar a McGonagall de aquella manera. La futura profesora se ruborizó. Era más de lo que Ron podía soportar.

- Nevi, ¿quieres venir un momento por favor?

Levantó casi en vilo a Neville por la túnica y lo arrastró fuera del aula.

- ¿Puedes decirme que carajos significa todo esto?

Un suspiro hondo, inmenso, fue la respuesta más sincera de Neville Longbottom.

*******

Debería haber una manera de explicarle a uno de tus mejores amigos sobre la imposibilidad de enamorarse de alguien que en un futuro (un futuro donde tu existes joven para ser más explícitos), será tu maestra. Y una maestra de edad cuestionable. Debería de haber una forma de explicarlo lo suficientemente claro para que al amigo en cuestión no le quedara ninguna duda. Debería haberlo. Misteriosamente Ron no la había encontrado. Buscó con todo el afán que hubiese reunido en su vida y aún así no encontró ni una estúpida forma de hacer entender a Neville algo tan sencillo, tan jodidamente obvio. Su amigo, simplemente, había caído en una especie de hechizo maligno que lo hacía ignorar los sabios consejos sacados, de Merlín sabe donde, por parte de Ron. No escuchaba. No entendía. Y para colmo de males lo dejó hablando solo mientras él, tan contento, regresaba al aula para continuar en su obstinado deseo de vivir admirando a McGonagall.

Eso era suficiente para sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

Resopló.

Y una voz audaz, cantarina, respondió a su enojo diciendo - ¿no tienes de casualidad ganas inmensas de devorar algunos bombones cubiertos de chocolate?

Albus Dumbledore rodeó sus hombros y lo llevó con él a través de los pasillos mientras tarareaba el himno de Hogwarts al son de un blues deprimente. Al doblar una esquina se toparon con alguien que los miró sorprendido.

Abeforth Dumbledore.

Sin saber porqué, Ron se sintió como un traidor.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Abe!, ¡Adivina qué! ¡Wazlib y yo hemos coloreado a Minerva y ahora vamos por unos bombones de chocolate! ¿Quieres venir?

- Preferiría cuidar de un sauce boxeador con irritabilidad crónica. - Aseguró por respuesta. Se dio la vuelta con helada indiferencia dando un último y minúsculo vistazo.

Fue suficiente.

Ron juraría que aquello que pasó fugazmente por los ojos del pequeño Dumbledore fue un asomo de tristeza. De velada decepción.

*****

- ¡Hermione!

Al fin la encontraba. Presurosa y acompañada ¿de Sprout y Trewlaney? Llegó hasta ella y la saludó un poco cohibido. Aún había rastros de lluvia en sus labios.

- Te he estado buscando toda la mañana, ¿dónde te habías metido? – preguntó sin poder evitar sonar molesto. Era verdad, después de dejar a Albus comiendo chocolates se había dedicado a buscarla.

- Algunos de nosotros aún tenemos interés en los deberes, Ron, y si mal no recuerdo, no te he visto hacer ninguno.

Bendita normalidad. A pesar de que la Hermione que lo decía, vistiera con una túnica floreada y una cinta morada sujetando su cabello.

- Deberías avergonzarte, Wazlib, los deberes son deberes y no deberías pasarlos por alto – imputó Trewlaney viéndolo acusadoramente detrás de sus gafas de lechuza.

- ¿Has hecho alguno tú? – Le increpó Sprout, para después mirar con simpatía a Ron, mientras negaba con la cabeza – disculpa a mi amiga, tanto opio mágico le ha afectado seriamente la cabeza. Seguro terminará de vidente.

- ¡Es un oficio muy digno! Claro que antes me iré a rodar por San Francisco... eh, por cierto – dijo acercándose subrepticiamente hacia Ron - ¿sabes donde puedo localizar a tu amigo? Ese, el de la afición por las cabras...

- Lo vi hace un rato, pero no sé donde estará ahora.

Trewlaney suspiró con tristeza. – Lástima, un poco de hierba no me vendría mal en estos momentos.

Hermione la miró escandalizada .- ¿Hierba? No creo que eso sea muy correcto.

Trewlaney le lanzó un gesto chocante - ¿por qué no? Es un modo de abrir nuestras mentes a nuevas dimensiones, mira, lo dice en este libro – de la especie de costal que traía por mochila, extrajo un libro que rezaba _"Las puertas de la percepción"._ Hermione enarcó una ceja con censura - ¿te gustan los libros, no? Crees fielmente en ellos. Entonces, si lo dice en un libro, asúmelo como una gran verdad, al fin de cuentas no es tan malo, ¿o no es así Wazlib?

¿Porqué Trewlaney no cerraba la boca? Hermione se quedó boquiabierta y sus cejas comenzaron a unirse con enfado. No le convenía quedarse ahí. Como un último y desesperado recurso jaló a Trewlaney de los vuelos de su blusa y la llevó con él .- Creo saber donde está Abeforth .- musitó apresurado.

- ¡Ron!, ¡vuelve aquí!

Pero ni por todo el oro de Gringotts se enfrentaría en ese instante a la furia de Hermione.

******

- ¿Me utilizaste para escapar de tu novia o querías estar a solas conmigo? Si es lo segundo, conozco unos matorrales donde podemos pasarla en grande.

- ¡Deja de inventarte ideas! ¡No tengo ningún interés en ti!

- ¿Seguro? – Se interpuso en su camino y ajustándose las gafas lo retó con la mirada – soy bonita e inteligente, acariciándose la blusa, añadió – mis pechos son pequeños pero eso no es tan malo, puedo prescindir del sostén.

Merlín justiciero... ¿porqué no existía alguna forma de escuchar semejantes cosas sin ponerse del color de un tomate? Ron levantó la vista evitando por todos los medios dirigir su mirada hacia la blusa de la chica. Si regresaba a casa iba a suplicar por un hechizo desmemorizador.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Vamos a los matorrales?

- ¡NO! – atajó Ron y tomándola de la mano la arrastró detrás suyo caminando con prisa y sin detenerse a pensar que los pasos de Trewlaney eran más cortos y prácticamente corría para no perder el paso. – Vamos a buscar a Abeforth.

- ¿Abeforth querrá ir a los matorrales?

Casi prefería a la Trewlaney que no dejaba de predecir fatalidades. Llegó al lindero del bosque y nada. La verdad era que no tenía ni idea de donde estaría Abeforth.

- Si quieres buscar a tu amigo, yo lo he visto por allá – dijo señalando un punto frente a ella – cerca de los límites del castillo.

- ¿Ahí? – preguntó Ron intrigado. No era muy común ver a ningún alumno en los límites del castillo. No era muy prudente. Pero ya que estaba en ese sitio...

- Ve tu a buscarlo, si quieres – espetó Trewlaney lanzando un largo bostezo – a mi ya se me fueron las ganas de la hierba. - Se estiró perezosamente y luego se acomodó las gafas - voy a ver si encuentro a Pomona para ir a robarnos los dulces de la cocina. No es por nada, pero la comida que prepara Filius es asquerosa y me quedé con hambre. – Echó a andar, y no bien había avanzado unos cuantos pasos, cuando se giró de nuevo – ah, si cambias de opinión con respecto a los matorrales, puedes buscarme en el aula de estudios muggles, iré ahí a echarme una siesta.

Ni muerto. Ron respiró aliviado en cuanto Trewlaney desapareció de su vista. Luego se encaminó hacia los límites del castillo. Algo dentro de él le susurraba que Abeforth no estaría haciendo nada bueno, y no se equivocó. Encontró a Abeforth y debió sentir sus pasos porque escondió algo con la rapidez de un relámpago. Unos matorrales se movieron delatando la presencia de alguien.

- Ah, Wazlib, que susto me diste.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Ron mirando con desconfianza hacia el punto donde debió haber estado un mago, una bruja, a saber quién.

- Negocios – contestó Abeforth mirándolo suspicaz - ¿dónde dejaste a mi hermano?

- En la cocina comiendo chocolates... ¿qué clase de negocios?

- Ese Albus, no sé como puede comer tanta porquería en la vida, a veces parece un niño – respondió el pequeño Dumbledore evadiendo la pregunta de Ron.

- ¿Estas metido en problemas? – Seguro era así, ¿qué otra cosa podría esperarse de Abeforth?

- Mira Wazlib, si quieres sacarme cosas para después írselas a contar a mi hermano, pierdes tu tiempo, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo y se van a comer un barril de meigas fritas? Seguro la pasan en grande.

Raro. Eso en la voz de Abeforth podrían interpretarse como celos. Y Abeforth no podía estar celoso de Ron. O tal vez sí, si pensará en él como en un hermano, un amigo.

- Ya te dije que no me agrada mucho. Lo encontré hace un rato y me invitó a ver como le hacia una travesura a McGonagall, eso fue todo.

Abeforth no parecía muy convencido, pero al fin cedió – bien, entonces, supongo que puedo confiar en ti. Sucede que tengo ciertos negocios en puerta – hablaba como un hombre importante, detrás de Ron, los matorrales aún se movían y eso lo ponía nervioso, fuera quien fuera el tipo con quien Abeforth hacia negocios, seguro todavía seguía ahí. – Y bueno, encontré la forma de comunicarme con mi contacto a través de este sitio. Una especie de polvos flu, como cuando metes la cabeza en una chimenea, pero aquí no es la cabeza lo que aparece, sino cosas más interesantes.

- ¿Entonces no hablabas con nadie?

- No, ¿porque lo dices?

- Porque los matorrales se movieron y...

Abeforth lanzó una atronadora carcajada - ¡ah, eso! – volvió a reír – era una de mis cabras.

- Ah, ya... – comentó Ron ya sin sorprenderse – pero ¿qué es lo que te aparece? ¿en qué clase de negocios estás metido?

Abeforth calló, meditando, luego se acercó a Ron hablando en voz baja – son calderos robados... ¡sht! ¡cállate! ¡Sé que es altamente castigado por el Ministerio, sobre todo si esos calderos salen defectuosos y se colocan dentro del mercado a buen precio. Malo para quién los adquiere.

- ¿Sabes qué puedes ocasionar con eso una grave crisis en la elaboración de pociones? Mi padre me contó que una vez en San Mungo tuvieron graves problemas al hacer pociones curativas por eso mismo. Por adquirir calderos robados en mal estado.

- ¡Wazlib, por favor! No puedes tentarte el corazón en los negocios, además, el mercado en el que me encuentro es pequeño, se reduce a Hogwarts. Ahora mismo me llegó una lista de alumnos que se les han perdido los suyos, y yo, amablemente, les daré la dirección a donde pueden conseguirlos a bajo costo, si salen buenos o no, ya es asunto suyo.

La cabra no parecía querer alejarse. Ron meditó un momento. – creí que traficabas con opio mágico.

Abeforth lo miró sin comprender - ¿y qué habría de negocio en eso? ¡Todos aquí lo adquieren con facilidad! ¡Albus se encarga de ello!

Debía suponerlo. En un lugar de locos como ese, debía suponerlo. De todos modos lo de los calderos robados tampoco era tan bueno. Abeforth ganaría galeones, sí, pero de una forma poco ética, ¿Trewlaney lo sabía entonces? Había hecho un comentario al respecto, aunque Ron había creído que se refería a otra cosa. Vaya, ahora entendía un poco más el comportamiento de cada uno en su época normal. En su juventud todos habían sido unos pequeños gamberros.

- Entonces tu contacto...

- Mi contacto es muy fiable, y dice que siendo yo tan pequeño y tan inteligente tengo un gran futuro en este negocio.

- Y seguro eso te pondrá muy orgulloso.

Oh-oh. No había sido una cabra la que movía los matorrales justo detrás de Ron. Era Albus Dumbledore.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Ya llegó Don Perfecto! - Abeforth escupió al suelo soltando su mal humor y acto seguido dio la media vuelta para alejarse de ahí.

- ¿Tú eres el principal en todo esto? – Albus lo siguió a zancadas feroces. Increíble que su pequeño hermano estuviera metido en todo ese enredo - ¿estás loco? ¿No ves que pueden expulsarte del colegio y no volver a aceptarte en ninguna escuela de todo el mundo mágico?

- ¡No me importa! – rugió Abeforth sin detener su marcha. Ron, detrás de ellos, intentaba seguirlos. - ¡Al fin de cuentas el puto colegio es lo de menos!

Albus lo jaló por el hombro obligándolo a detenerse. La mano de Abeforth se dirigió con rapidez a su varita.

- ¡Ni lo pienses! – advirtió Albus y sus ojos fueron furia en pleno - ¡en un duelo entre los dos tú sales perdiendo!... ¡jodida manía la tuya con los duelos!

Abeforth dejó escapar una risita desdeñosa. Guardó su varita y levantó las manos con gesto mordaz. – Me declaro vencido entonces, pero no cambiaré por lo que tú me digas.

- ¿Es qué no piensas en tu futuro? – le riñó Albus contrariado - ¡si sigues así terminarás metido en cualquier tugurio!

- ¡Lo prefiero mil veces a ser como tú! – sentenció Abeforth con los labios apretados – ¡primero barrendero de las Tres Escobas o cantinero de cualquier bar perdido en la inmundicia que buscar la grandeza que tu quieres!

- ¡Abe no me retes! ¡Sabes muy bien que de los dos yo soy el más fuerte y puedo obligarte con los ojos cerrados a dejar esas estupideces en las que estas metido! ¿Pero que puta mierda pasa por tu cabeza?

Abeforth no contestó. Le costaba un gran esfuerzo respirar debido a la rabia. Ron, que se había mantenido al margen, decidió intervenir.- ¡Oigan, ya basta! ¡Eeh! – exclamó jalando por la túnica a Abeforth antes de que se abalanzara sobre su hermano. – Albus, escucha, tienes un buen hermano, algo confundido, pero bueno al final... ¿por qué no se tranquilizan y hablan después?

Si Hermione y Harry lo vieran, seguro se les caía la quijada hasta el suelo. Pero alguien tenía que comportarse con cordura en ese momento y ni Abeforth ni Albus parecían dispuestos a hacerlo.

Albus se acomodó las gafas y la túnica, miró a Abeforth con una advertencia muy clara y soltó – bien, después hablaremos, pero espero Abe que empieces a comportarte y no dejes en mal a nuestra familia. Hay algunos que si queremos un futuro brillante.

Como respuesta Abeforth le dio un empellón y salió disparado rumbo al castillo.

********

Tenía que encontrarlo. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero tenía que encontrarlo. Al fin lo hizo. Lo halló sentado cerca de la cabaña, que algún día sería de Hagrid, acariciando a su cabra. Le pareció tan vulnerable. Quizás resultara patético pero algo le impulsaba a darle un poco de apoyo. De consuelo. Abeforth bien podría ser como un hermano menor. Todos sus hermanos eran mayores, e incluso – lo pensaba a cada rato - mucho, muchísimo mejores que él. Sabía como se sentía Abeforth. Competir con un hermano perfecto resultaba un trabajo muy duro. Amargo. Si al menos él supiera decir algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor. Nunca le había dado apoyo moral a nadie. No era bueno para eso. O bueno, quizás a Harry, pero era distinto. Harry tenía casi su edad y en cambio Abeforth en ese momento era sólo un niño. Y un niño muy solo.

- Hola.

Abeforth se pasó el dorso de su brazo por los ojos sin responder al saludo. Ron, sin saber que decir, se sentó junto a él observándolo de reojo – eh... – vaciló – es bonita la cabra.

Un sonidito escapó de los labios de Abeforth, se estaba riendo.

- Eso que dices es estúpido – musitó sin verlo. Ron se quedó de una pieza, ¿qué se estaba creyendo ese pequeño insolente? – pero si, es bonita... – levantó su cara, sus ojos eran tan cristalinos en esos momentos, que de haber sido su hermano mayor, y de haber tenido el aplomo para hacerlo, Ron le hubiese dado un abrazo, a cambio, sólo dejó caer unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda. – Creí que te irías con Albus, por lo regular siempre lo prefieren a él.

- Yo no – aseguró Ron, se aclaró la garganta y dijo con media voz – no es por nada en particular, es sólo que – sus mejillas se encendieron – no, nada.

Abeforth ladeó la cabeza, su rostro se transfiguró, había comprendido - ¿sabes? No creo que realmente Albus tenga interés en tu novia, yo creo... que su interés está en otra parte.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – quiso saber Ron.

- Albus tiene amigos, grandes amigos... hay uno en especial, al que le tiene particular afecto. Grindelwald se llama, me parece. A mi no me agrada.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con su desinterés por Hermione?

Abefoth clavó sus perplejos ojos en él, para inmediatamente después esbozar una maravillosa sonrisa - ¿sabes Wazlib? El otro día, caminando sin rumbo, me topé accidentalmente con tu novia, hablaba de ti... – Ron aguzó el oído, Abeforth lo notó y eligió las palabras – no recuerdo exactamente que decía, pero al parecer han pasado por mucho, juntos. Hablaba de un tercero, no pude entender bien, creo que es amigo de ambos y por lo visto se mete en muchos líos. Creo que es algo así como mi hermano, donde esté, no hay quien no voltee a verlo, un tipo de héroe, supongo, pero ella hablaba de ti, no de él. Ante sus ojos, tú eres el héroe de la historia.

El corazón de Ron podía caber en un puño, se hizo pequeño y palpitante y sólo repetía un nombre. El efecto de semejante alteración podría verse en su cara, seguramente. Y seguro tenía la cara más boba y más feliz de todas las épocas posibles.

- Y también dijo la verdad más grande de todas – Ron se volvió expectante. Abeforth contuvo la risa – que jamás te enteras de nada – y empezó a reír suavemente.

*****

Si pudieran precisar el tiempo que llevaban ahí charlando, ambos hubieran jurado que eran horas. A ratos Abeforth reía, a ratos dejaba escapar su amargura.

- ¡El gran Albus Dumbledore! – rumiaba Abeforth entre dientes – ¡es lo único que le interesa!

- Algo tiene que interesarle – consideró Ron – aparte de los bombones y los calcetines.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? No, espera, no me extraña. Es tan estúpida y evidente su manía por los calcetines, que lo saben hasta los trolls y eso que son idiotas.

- Y la tuya es por los duelos. Al menos eso dice tu hermano.

- Lo dice porque en el tiempo que llevo en Hogwarts, he tenido más duelos que el mismísimo Sir Cardigan.

Mientras hablaba, sacó de su bolsillo la bola multicolor y empezó a arrojarla y atraparla. La bola se deshizo en colores y Ron no pudo evitar ser curioso.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto esa cosa? Es un juguete de niñas.

- Es un regalo Wazlib, me la dio alguien a quien quiero mucho.

No podría ser una novia, ni tampoco una de sus cabras. Tal vez fuera...

- ¿Te la dio tu madre?

Abeforth atrapó la bola y no volvió a arrojarla, se quedo un rato pensando y finalmente pareció ceder. - Me lo dio Ariana. Mi hermana. Era su juguete favorito. Un día, antes de partir hacia acá, llegó a mi cuarto y me la puso simplemente en las manos. Sin decir nada, jamás dice nada. – Las confidencias importantes suelen hacerse en voz baja. Con los ojos puestos en un punto indefinido. Ron comprendió que Abeforth estaba a punto de decirle algo muy delicado por la expresión de su rostro. Y tenía razón. Abeforth le contó de Ariana y de los muggles. De Azkabán y de su padre. De Albus y de él mismo. Y de cómo se embriagaba de amargura.

- Éramos muy unidos. Solíamos pasar tardes enteras en la casa jugando con esa cosa. Todos decían que era un juguete de niñas pero a mí no me importaba. Ariana era feliz. – sonrió con amargura. – Había un chivatoscopio en su habitación, cuando Albus quería jugarnos alguna broma no dejaba de chillar. Entonces Albus no pensaba en la grandeza. Sólo en Ariana y en mí, pero se topó con ese tipo, Grindelwald y... bueno, qué más da.

Ariana. La fragilidad convertida en un ser vulnerable al que había que proteger. Pequeña y silenciosa. Oculta entre paredes de un hogar que albergaba al que sería el más célebre de los magos. Ariana que en horas muertas se entretenía combinando colores en esa esfera común que a los ojos de Abeforth se había transformado en una esperanza redonda. Ariana que mandó su único tesoro al hermano más singular que chica alguna halla tenido. Ariana.

Y mientras Abeforth hablaba, su voz llevaba de la mano a Ron, cruzando una casa de grandes ventanas y chivatoscopios en cada uno de sus rincones. Casi podía ver a Ariana correteando feliz, jugando y convirtiendo cada paso en algo divertido, pero la vida trae sorpresas y no todas son agradables. Y Ariana, toda alegría y amor quedó reducida a un fantasma gracias a una jugarreta sucia del destino. Ariana...

Ron se levantó trabajosamente y Abeforth lo miró extrañado.

- ¿ dónde vas?

- Es mi turno de enseñarte algo.

Le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse. Lo guió por los intrincados caminos del castillo hasta la entrada al pasadizo que llevaba directo a Hogsmeade. Abeforth lo siguió por la penumbra del túnel y cuando salieron exclamó - ¡Wow! ¿Cómo es que conocías este sitio?

- No sólo tu puedes dar sorpresas.

Siguieron el camino hacia Las Tres Escobas. Aún no había nieve y un viento suave revolvía sus cabellos. Abeforth con las manos en los bolsillos miraba a todos lados.

- ¿Me invitarás una cerveza de mantequilla?

Ron asintió. Llegaron a las puertas de aquél sitio y al pasar, le pareció entrar por primera vez. _"Caballos salvajes, no podrán arrastrarme de aquí"_. También ahí las cosas eran distintas. También ahí se respiraba música y calidez colorida. Por un instante a Ron no le pareció ya tan aprensivo. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse.

"_Caballos, caballos salvajes, no podrán arrastrarme de aquí"._

Buscaron lugar en uno de los rincones más alejados. Una mesera menuda y de aspecto muy alegre fue a recibirlos. La señora Rosmerta aún no estaba ahí.

- ¿En qué puedo servirles, guapos?

- Dos cervezas de mantequilla, por favor. – Sacó dos de los pocos sickles que traía y se los entregó a la bruja quién de inmediato apareció dos botellas. Abeforth sonrió.

- Me agrada este lugar, en especial cuando no deberíamos estar aquí... ¿gustas un cigarro?

Ron estiró la mano como simple y sencilla respuesta, y entre humo, música y cervezas de mantequilla, la nostalgia de Abeforth se evaporó.

*******

Las amistades más poderosas suelen darse así, de pronto, sin planear, sin premeditar nada. Abeforth, alegre, iba brincoteando al lado de Ron, maravillándose ante las cosas más sencillas.

- ¡Mira! ¿Ves ese dibujo en el muro de allá enfrente? Lo hicimos entre Albus y yo, hace ya un tiempo, estábamos enojados porque nos castigaron por pelear en pleno Gran Comedor, Dippet nos puso a lavar los pisos de todo el corredor del quinto piso. No queríamos pero tuvimos que hacerlo, y lo peor de todo, tuvimos que hacerlo juntos. Albus dijo que eso era un claro ejemplo de abuso de poder y que Dippet no tenía porque meterse en querellas familiares, yo asentí, aunque los dos sabíamos bien que todo eso no eran más que tonterías. Como sea, el caso es que Albus tomó su varita y empezó a plasmar su queja para que futuras generaciones fueran testigos del atentado contra su libertad de poner disciplina como hermano mayor. Saqué entonces yo también mi varita, no quería plasmar nada, pero seguro le echarían toda la culpa a Albus.

- ¿Y lo hicieron?

- No, creo que a Dippet le gustó.

Ron observó el dibujo. Era extraño. La silueta de un ave fénix sobrevolaba majestuosa alrededor de un castillo, sin duda Hogwarts, y allá, pérdida entre arbustos, una cabra mal dibujada observaba escondida al fénix volar. Un claro ejemplo de cómo se sentía Abeforth junto a su hermano.

- Es bonito. - Ron se volvió y pudo ver a Hermione mirando atenta el dibujo. No la había visto venir – seguro lo hizo Albus.

Claro, algo tan maravilloso ¿quién más podría hacerlo?

- Abeforth también cooperó – señaló Ron molesto. Hermione vio la cabra mal dibujada y sonrió.

- Ya veo – suspiró y se volvió hacia Ron – hace siglos que no te veo, ¿puedo saber donde te habías metido?

Se encogió de hombros. Hermione arrugó la frente y clavó su vista en Abeforth – supongo – dijo – que habrás estado muy ocupado. – Jaló aire y musitó con gesto adusto – yo también lo he estado – su semblante cambió – este lugar es maravilloso ¿sabes que hicimos con Albus y Minerva? Una declaración en favor de los derechos de los elfos. Neville nos ayudó. Debe ser el cambio en Minerva lo que lo anima, realmente se veía hermosa con su nuevo atuendo. ¿Qué te parece el mío?

- Muy colorido – farfulló Ron de mala gana, a veces, muchas veces, extrañaba a la antigua Hermione.

- Sé que para ti es difícil adaptarte a este lugar, pero ¿no podrías por lo menos hacer el intento? – se dio la vuelta con pesadez y echó a andar. Ron la vio partir sin animarse a detenerla. Algo iba creciendo entre ellos y ese algo era un abismo. Cada vez sentía a Hermione más lejos.

- Odio decirte esto Wazlib, pero ella tiene razón, debes poner de tu parte.

Miró a Abeforth a los ojos, éste tan sólo pestañeó. Era verdad, odiaba esa época y adaptarse a semejante situación era difícil, pero quería a Hermione cerca y sólo tenía dos opciones: seguir siendo el punto y aparte en ese sitio, o ser parte de aquello que a Hermione tanto fascinaba. Y entonces tomó una decisión muy Gryffindor. Si no podía con el enemigo, no quedaba otra opción que unirse a él.

*****

Otro capítulo. La canción que se escucha en el gramófono es _"Rock and roll"_ de Led Zeppelín, y la que escuchan en Las Tres Escobas es _"Wild horses"_ de los Stone.


	8. Move over

**8.- Move Over.**

Hogwarts parecía invadido por un espíritu nuevo. El aire festivo era palpable hasta la última piedra del legendario colegio. Sus milenarios rincones se habían vestido de fiesta, y el amor y la paz flotaban como surgidos del universo de los sueños.

Era sábado de festival.

Y nada más importaba demasiado.

Pese a tanta alegría, Ron refunfuñaba metido en un traje extraño que Dedalus le había ayudado a encontrar. En realidad sólo había agarrado una camisa aquí, un pantalón allá, sin importar demasiado si le iba bien o no. El caso era no seguir siendo un punto y aparte. Fundirse, mezclarse, ser parte de todo aquello que le gustaba a Hermione. Tal vez así lo mirara. Tal vez así regresara a su lado. Aunque eso significara vestir de forma tan incómodamente inusual. Ron, no muy convencido, se jalaba el chaleco de vistosos flequillos color madera, intentando hacerlo más largo. Se sentía como en la foto sin movimiento de uno de los discos de Albus. De aquellos cuyos nombres le habían parecido ridículos aunque a Hermione no le parecieran tan mal. Piedras rodantes... ¿quién rayos le ponía a un grupo el nombre de piedras rodantes? Peor aún... ¿quién rayos le ponía a un grupo el nombre de "puertas"? Eso era a lo que Ron llamaba falta de imaginación.

Los muggles definitivamente estaban locos. Y los muggles kippies, peor.

- ¿Ron?

La sorprendida voz de Hermione lo hizo volverse. Neville, a su lado, lo miraba exultante.

- ¡Qué bien te ves!- exclamó jubiloso - ¡ahora sí iremos todos juntos al festival!

- ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? – inquirió Hermione con extrañeza viéndolo con las cejas juntas. Ron sintió un puño de decepción clavándose en su estómago con fuerza.

- Pensé que te gustaba... claro, a mi no me sienta tan bien como a Albus, pero...– dijo sin evitar sonar molesto.

Hermione parpadeó consternada, luego una sonrisa la iluminó - ¡Pero qué dices! ¡te ves genial! – lo tomó por el brazo mientras afirmaba – tiene razón Neville, vamos a disfrutar todo esto.

Y a pesar de ridículas nomenclaturas de grupos de música muggle, a Ron no le quedaba ninguna duda de ello. Si tan sólo Harry estuviera ahí... no, mejor no, se desternillaría de risa de verlo con semejante disfraz.

Pero lo extrañaba.

- Hermione, ¿realmente crees que podamos volver a nuestra época?

Hermione y Neville detuvieron su marcha. Con un gesto muy serio.

- ¿Tú crees que no?

Ron se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Neville. Y Neville, animándose de nuevo, añadió – ¡Sí lo haremos! ¡Mientras tanto, vayamos al festival!

Cuando llegaron aquello todavía no comenzaba. Pero los alumnos empezaban a arremolinarse en medio de un alboroto general. Las risas y los cigarrillos parecían imprescindibles en esa fiesta.

- ¡Stella! ¡Ya lo logré! – Pomona Sprout quién llegaba corriendo, se detuvo en seco al ver a Ron - ¿Wazlib? ¡Wow, así te ves mejor!

- A mi me parece que deberías ensanchar tu sonrisa – opinó Trewlaney apareciendo a las espaldas de Ron y obligándolo con ambas manos a sonreír – quédate quieto cariño – le dijo mientras Ron intentaba persuadirla de hacerlo.

- ¡Déjame en paz!- rugió el pelirrojo mientras Trewlaney insistía en hacerlo sonreír.

- Wazlib, así no llegaremos jamás a ningún lado, si algún día tenemos hijos, espero que no hereden tu amargura.

Ron se atragantó con las palabras que no alcanzó a pronunciar, mientras Hermione soltaba una limpia carcajada. Sprout negó con la cabeza, más de pronto pareció recordar algo - ¡Ah, lo logré! ¡Sweet, puedes ir a los jardines del castillo y los verás rodeados de baúles, sillas y pupitres!

- ¿Y eso para qué? – preguntó Ron cubriéndose con Hermione para protegerse de Trewlaney, quién ahora insistía en alborotarle el cabello.

- Para protestar por el abuso de los elfos domésticos, se les asignan demasiadas tareas que los propios alumnos podrían hacer y...

- Eso es romper las reglas, Hermione... – anunció Ron un tanto sorprendido, un tanto exasperado, mientras Trewlaney se quitaba uno de sus tantos collares para ponérselo al pelirrojo.

- Quizás, pero es por una causa justa.

- A veces das miedo ¿sabes? – Ron, resignado, por fin cedió a la férrea necedad de Trewlaney de mejorarle su aspecto.

- Bien Wazlib, ahora sí, puedes lucirte a mi lado.

- ¿Qué? – Ron, aturullado, no pudo impedir que Trewlaney lo tomara del brazo y arrastrándolo lo alejara de ahí.

- ¡Espera! – gritó de pronto soltándose de ella, justo cuando iban llegando a la entrada principal.

Trewlaney lo miró con la boca torcida preguntando - ¿y ahora qué?

- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¡De verdad, no quiero estar contigo!

Trewlaney jaló aire para después darle pequeños golpecillos en el pecho - ¿sabes qué Wazlib? Te estoy haciendo un favor, por si no te has dado cuenta tampoco tengo interés en ti, pero Sweet se pone celosa cuando te ve conmigo.

- Y en tu bola de cristal veo un enorme grim comiéndose mis zapatos.

- Tenías que ser tú – murmuró Trewlaney agriamente, mientras se volvía hacia Abeforth, quien reía de forma desagradable. - ¿qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

- ¿Lo preguntas? ¡Pues por supuesto que tú!

Trewlaney dirigió la mano a su varita, pero pareció pensárselo mejor porque mirando a Abeforth con dureza, dio media vuelta y se alejó muy ofendida.

- Te lo digo Wazlib, esa bruja esta loca.

- Ya lo sé, y lo peor es que no se le va a quitar.

Abeforth miró a Ron con intriga, pero lo dejó pasar. - Vaya, veo que has cambiado tu aspecto – sonrió satisfecho – aún así me agradas... mmm, espero que no haya sido mi hermano quién te hizo cambiar de opinión.

- No, no fue él.

- ¡Ron, Ron! – los gritos de Neville lo hicieron volverse.

- ¿Ron? ¿Por qué te llama Ron? – preguntó Abeforth con curiosidad.

- Porque es mi apodo – dijo conteniendo a Neville – y por cierto no me gusta. ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad Nevi?

Neville no contestó, pero su cara se tornó de un rojo brillante – quería, quería decirte que el festival no tarda en empezar, tan sólo esperamos a Albus.

- Que bien, entonces, acompáñame por algo que olvidé en la sala común...

Y ante la estupefacta cara de Abeforth, se llevó deprisa a Neville de ahí.

- Neville, si mal no recuerdo, no debíamos decir nuestros nombres.

- Lo siento Ron, lo olvidé... ¿de verdad dejaste algo en la sala común?

Iban llegando a la escalinata principal. Ron negó con la cabeza y comenzó a subir – Neville ¿no extrañas el otro Hogwarts? – preguntó. Los veía tan gusto a ahí a él y a Hermione que a veces sentía que el único con ganas de regresar era él.

- Si, mucho – contestó Neville intentando seguirle el paso. – Extraño a Luna y a Ginny, a Seamus y a Dean, y también extraño a Harry. A Sir Cadigan, a Hagrid, creo que hasta extraño a Filch y a la señora Norris.

Ron echó a reír y el peso sobre sus hombros se desvaneció un poco. – Debemos buscar el modo de...

- ¡Longbottom! ¡Ha vuelto Longbottom!

Ni tiempo tuvieron de aspirar aire, apenas escucharon el grito, ya Ron y Neville se hallaban pegados al pasamanos de las escaleras cambiantes para ver de que Longbottom se trataba. Neville, ansioso, miraba a todos lados con la esperanza de descubrir a su padre.

- ¡Muy bien Algie! ¡Veo que ya saliste de esta! – Albus se había acercado y saludaba cortésmente a un muchacho regordete de cara simpática. Ron lo comparó con Neville, era casi como ver un reflejo.

- ¿Algie? ¿Entonces es...? – la mirada brillante, húmeda de Neville, conmovió profundamente a Ron.

- ¡AAAlgie!

Un relámpago dorado y grana pasó zumbando al lado de ellos. Vieron con sorpresa a la llamada Agus librar de dos brincos las escaleras. Llegó corriendo y de un brinco se abalanzó sobre el recién llegado.

- Agus, vas a tirarme...

Era Augusta Doge. Lo supieron en ese instante.

- ¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento! ¡Pero estoy tan emocionada de verte! ¡Creí que terminaría el curso sin tener noticias tuyas!

- Ya ves que no... – dijo el muchacho simpático y acomodó tiernamente el cabello de Augusta. Ella resplandeció con una sonrisa.

- Son... son los abuelos – murmuró quedamente Neville bajando despacio las escaleras. - ¿Cómo... cómo no lo supe antes? - Ron miró a Neville y a los jóvenes abuelos alternadamente. Mejor detener a su amigo antes que lo echara todo a perder.

- Neville ¿qué haces? – susurró deteniéndolo suavemente por el brazo, pero Neville sin prestar atención, avanzó hacia sus abuelos.

- Miren par de tórtolos ¿qué les parece si en lugar de esparcir miel por todos los rincones de Hogwarts, se van conmigo al festival? – Albus los miraba alegre, chispeante. Reparó en Neville y gritó gustoso - ¡Ah, Nevi, debes conocer a Longbottom, te lo juro, no hay nadie más agradable que él!

Algie Longbottom soltó a Augusta para observarlo, un poco desconcertado lo saludó – Hola ¿eres nuevo por aquí?

Neville, con un nudo obstruyendo su garganta, afirmó con la cabeza, Ron, pasándole un brazo por el cuello, salió a su rescate – si, tanto él como yo tenemos poco en Hogwarts ¿qué me dices de ti?

Algie Longbottom respondió con una amplia sonrisa – fue culpa de una poción, estalló encima mío y me mandó a San Mungo por unos días... uf, si tengo descendencia espero que no hereden mi imposibilidad para pociones.

- Si tienes descendencia serán sin duda Gryffindors y serán buenas personas. Chicos simpáticos que siempre puedan reír. – afirmó Augusta con las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras Albus, impaciente, empujaba a todos para llevarlos al patio principal.

- ¡Qué comience la fiesta! ¡Wuuuhuuuu!

Fue el llamado. Los alumnos salieron atropelladamente al patio principal. La locura se había desatado y las flores conjuradas por las varitas caían como copos de nieve. Ron, un poco asombrado, vio como Algie se llevaba a Neville con él y con Agus. Ahora estaba solo. Pero no por mucho tiempo, Hermione que iba a buscarlos, lo encontró y juntos se mezclaron entre la multitud.

- ¿Para qué estamos aquí? – Ron, bastante incómodo, lo único que quería era largarse de ese lugar. Lejos de Albus y su genialidad. No iba a ser tan fácil. Además, él se había decidido en ser un poco más tolerante.

- ¡Hermanos! –Albus, con agilidad asombrosa, brincó sobre una tarima que apareció de la nada. Con toda la rabia del mundo Ron tuvo que admitir que como mago era excepcional. – ¡Nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar este gran día! – se acomodó las gafas de media luna y se echó atrás el cabello. Unas chicas suspiraron cuando con elegancia, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. La túnica con aire de la indumentaria de indios americanos ondeó suavemente. – ¡Hoy es el día en que Hogwarts acepta su papel en el mundo mágico, no como un altar a la pureza de sangre, sino como el medio ideal para llenar de magia al mundo entero! – gritos, aplausos y silbidos – ¡quizás algún día Hogwarts tenga que librar batallas y lo hará con la frente en alto porque nos habrá enseñado a luchar!

El barullo desatado recorrió como ola a los alumnos. Albus, contento, apuntó con su varita un aparato muggle muy parecido al del profesor Lupin, pero más grande y este desparramó música carnavalesca por todo el sitio. Los alumnos lanzaron un grito salvaje y comenzaron a bailar. Ron arrastró a Hermione hasta la tarima donde ya Albus se encontraba en una danza guerrera. Como pudieron treparon a ella y los ojos de Ron siguieron la ruta de los de Hermione hasta la figura de Albus Dumbledore que no se cansaba de bailar.

"_Presenciando la salvaje brisa, vamos nena, corre conmigo..."_

Era una danza extraña, mística, ritual. El cuerpo de Albus giraba y se contraía, para después extenderse con brazos y piernas como si abarcara el mundo y quisiera llegar hasta el sol.

Corriendo.

La canción a eso incitaba _"corre, corre"_ y era un grito libertario transformado en música. Era el reto a no dejarse caer. No dejarse vencer. Era una danza cósmica y Ron lo entendía aunque no pudiera explicarlo. Era una danza como la que antiguos hombres hacían antes de entrar a combate. Guerrera, poderosa, ancestral. El cuerpo de Albus giraba y giraba como una representación de la luna, la tierra y el sol. El universo tenía un sólo ritmo y el ritmo era ese.

La música fue cediendo pero el ánimo no cayó. Albus, agitado, se acercó con seguridad insolente hasta Hermione. - ¿Quieres bailar?

Ron sintió un puñetazo en el estómago – tu no vas a bailar eso ¿verdad? – masculló entre furioso y esperanzado, pero la esperanza quedó en el suelo cuando Albus sin hacer caso de nada, tomó la mano de Hermione llevándosela consigo a bailar.

La música volvió a escucharse y los alumnos se entregaron de nuevo al baile. Esta vez la voz de una mujer se escapó del aparato muggle, con desquiciada entonación, atrevida, insinuante.

"Sabes que necesito un hombre... tu sabes que necesito un hombre"

- Lo sé, Wazlib, es muy bonita – murmuró una voz en su oído, se volvió y vio a Abeforth que sonreía irónicamente. No sabía ni porque le caía bien. Tal vez porque era el único que no terminaría como profesor. Sus ojos azules brillaban con insolencia detrás de unas gafas redondas que aumentaban el parecido con Albus. - ¿sabes que pienso? Que Albus no la merece.

Ron fingió no entender, pero no podía evitar darle la razón en eso. Hermione, a unos pasos, bailaba divertida siguiendo el ritmo que Albus marcaba. No era tan extrovertida como los demás, pero algo inocente en su forma de moverse hacía que Ron no pudiera despegar la vista de ella. Casi se odió cuando su vista se deslizó hasta sus caderas, llenas de un ritmo capaz de acelerarle el pulso y el golpeteo de su corazón... si al menos pudiera tocarla... no, el estar en esa época estaba desquiciándolo por completo.

- Ella te gusta – las palabras de Abeforth taladraron su cabeza.

Reaccionando tardíamente, contestó – es mi amiga.

Abeforth comenzó a reír quedamente – sí, pero aún así te gusta, ¿sabes qué pienso? – hizo una pausa, la voz de la mujer había acelerado su canto invitando al mundo a moverse – que la vida es un segundo, se acaba así – chasqueó los dedos – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No deberías desperdiciarla con pretextos.

Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba. Reflexiones sobre la vida por parte de un niño precoz. Rumió entre dientes - ¿ah, sí?

Abeforth rió de nuevo – yo en tu lugar aprovecharía el tiempo, y lo aprovecharía con ella.

La voz de la mujer fue disminuyendo. Abeforth lució extasiado. – Esa mujer sabe lo que canta.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Ron por decir algo. Quería alejar la conversación de Hermione y el tiempo.

Abeforth se iluminó, extendió una foto y se perdió distraído.

Ron tomó aquello que Abeforth le ofrecía. Miró la foto fija de una mujer. A leguas se notaba que estaba loca.

- Es bruja. Y es cósmica. Es una muggle, pero lleva en su voz más magia que muchos de nosotros en la varita.

- Pues a mi me parece que está chiflada como una cabra.

Los ojos de Abeforth brillaron – Me ofendería si lo que dices no fuera verdad – Ron observó el cabello alborotado, los ojos tristes y la sonrisa llena de desencanto. Los lentes redondos aumentaban ese aire de locura - ¿quieres un cigarro? – Y Ron, viendo de reojo una vez más a Hermione, sin dudarlo lo aceptó.

****

Había dado veinte vueltas a la escuela y nada ¿dónde podrían estar? Había preguntado a medio mundo y nadie parecía tener ni idea de donde estaban sus amigos. Vio pasar a Seamus y decidió intentarlo una vez más - ¿Ron y Hermione? – dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza tratando de recordar- desde pociones que no los veo, seguirán limpiando, supongo – se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido? Neville y Ron no podían haber concluido tan pronto el castigo de Snape y seguro Hermione había acudido en su rescate. Era hora de dirigirse al área de limpieza.

- ¿Ron? ¿Hermione? – se asomó por el quicio de la puerta. Entró de lleno sólo para descubrir a Dobby cargando sendos bultos de ropa. Al mirarlo los soltó emocionado.

- ¿Puede Dobby ayudar en algo a Harry Potter? – preguntó feliz.

- Estoy buscando a Ron, Neville y Hermione, Dobby, ¿los has visto?

Los enormes ojos redondos brillaron con afirmación – Oh, sí, Harry Potter, Dobby ha visto a sus amigos hace un momento. Hermione Granger los llevó al cuarto secreto que los elfos tenemos en Hogwarts, Harry Potter.

- ¿Puedes llevarme con ellos?

- Oh, sí, Harry Potter, solo debe venir por aquí. – y dando pequeños saltitos lo llevó hasta el cuadro del niño. Este le sacó la lengua y desapareció por detrás del marco. Dobby susurró algo como una canción y entonces el muro comenzó a abrirse.

- ¡Dobby! ¿Puedes venir un momento? – preguntó una voz en el exterior y Dobby disculpándose, con un crack desapareció.

Harry miró entonces el desastre que había en el llamado cuarto secreto. Mucha espuma que salía de un lavarropas viejo y oxidado y un montón de ropa cubierta por ella. Y los chicos definitivamente no estaban ahí. Harry pensó con desgano que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era ir hasta su habitación por el mapa de los merodeadores, eso o encontrarlos en el camino. Iba a salir cuando algo llamó su atención. Entre la espuma del lavarropas algo pequeño brillaba y se movía. Se acercó y sorprendido vio que era el giratiempo de Hermione, lo conocía muy bien. Sólo que estaba girando como loco. Indeciso alargó la mano. Presentía que algo tenía que ver ese giratiempo con el desastre en aquel cuarto y que sus amigos no estuvieran. Decidido, alcanzó el giratiempo y lo tomó.

Una luz potente surgió al tiempo de hacerlo.

****

Se acabó el cigarrillo casi de un golpe, mientras Dedalus cantaba junto con Elphias y Albus algo muy rítmico en su guitarra. _"¡El poder para la gente, el poder para la gente, ahora!" _y Pomona repartía algo entre los alumnos. Algo que no debían ser dulces. Abeforth cedió otro y otro cigarro y chispas multicolores invadieron el aire. De pronto algo sucedió. Una exquisita euforia recorrió todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación extraña y maravillosa, indudablemente mágica. Recordó con precisión asombrosa cada movimiento de Hermione al bailar. Sus manos, sus caderas, moviéndose al compás de un insinuante y descarado ritmo.

Abeforth tenía razón. No podía desperdiciarse ni un segundo de esta vida. Era cierto que corría como caballo desbocado a galope de tiempo escurridizo. Y Hermione...

Él había desperdiciado tantos años a su lado con estúpidas peleas y timideces sin sentido.

No podía esperar más. No debía esperar más. Flotó a través de nubes hasta llegar a su lado y ni siquiera notó la mirada pícara y satisfecha de un Abeforth que se mezclaba una vez más entre los alumnos. Tomó la mano de Hermione y ella se volvió a mirarlo sorprendida.

- Ron, ¿qué...?

Pero no escuchó. La arrastró detrás de si, sin librarla ni un instante de su mano. Era lo único que tenía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de a donde ir.

- ¡Ron, espera un segundo!

La voz imperativa de Hermione hizo ecos en su cabeza. Su mente, despierta de un modo anormal, registraba de forma curiosa todo aquello que lo rodeaba en esos momentos. Vio el rostro de Hermione acercándose despiadadamente al suyo. El mundo giró hasta ponerse de cabeza.

- Ron, ¿fumaste algo? – el rostro de Hermione era de enojo y consternación. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan insoportablemente bonita, así de enojada? - Vamos a remediarlo enseguida – siguió escuchando entre ensueños. Esta vez fue Hermione quien lo arrastró tras de si. El silencio. Un aula vacía. Una puerta que Hermione abrió de golpe y luego cerró de un empellón. Era eso lo que él quería.

- Ron, ahora mismo...

No la dejó hablar. Cayó sobre ella buscando con avidez sus labios. Hermione forcejeó un segundo para después ir cediendo poco a poco. – Ron, no... esto no esta bien... –protestó jadeando, moviendo su brazo y dejando caer algo líquido encima de él. Podría decirle mil cosas. Podría decirle que estaban en una época de música y flores. Que todo estaba permitido. Podría decirle que recorrer su cuerpo como lo hacía ahora mismo, había sido un sueño persiguiéndolo acusador a través de noches culpables. Ya no había más culpa. Se había evaporado. Y Hermione misma había perdido la cabeza porque la sintió desabotonando su camisa.

- Ron...

- Hermione, eres hermosa... – a cambio fue lo que pudo decir y la sentó sobre un pupitre.

- Ron, no... la cami...

Volvió a besarla. Sus manos se deslizaron sin poder detenerlas. Suerte que no llevaba uniforme. Suerte que la singular túnica de Hermione cedía vaporosa a la urgencia de rozarla con cada milímetro de su piel. Suerte que Hermione había dejado a un lado toda su lógica inflexible. Suerte que entre sus manos se dejaba vencer y la suya era una deliciosa victoria. Besos y manos resbalando. La renuencia de la chica fue agotándose mientras él la exploraba por completo. El cuerpo de Hermione respondía como antes lo había hecho con la música. No. Respondía mejor. Las piernas de Hermione se habían enroscado alrededor de su cuerpo y sus caderas seguían un ritmo desenfrenado, enloquecido, irreal. Gimió. El calor hacía estragos y el ambiente bien podría estar plagado de esa música que Ron poco entendía, pero que les hacía moverse cada vez más y más rápido. Sintió humedad y sintió que explotaría, mientras en su cabeza la voz de esa mujer loca se elevaba y descendía cuando él estallaba de pronto y se dejaba caer sobre Hermione, agotado y sudoroso.

******

Gracias a todos los reviews. Sus comentarios son leídos y tomados muy en cuenta. La canción que baila Albus es "Sin tocar la tierra" de los Doors y la de la mujer loca es "Move over" de Janis Joplin. La que toca Dedalus en la guitarra, es "Power to the people" de Lennon. Por cierto, el apellido de soltera de la abuela de Neville lo desconozco, pero en fin, espero que no importe demasiado.


	9. Greñas y mochilas

**9.- Greñas y mochilas. **

Había caído en una especie de sopor. Abrió los ojos pesados como concreto. A primera vista no reconoció el lugar. Números indescifrables en una pizarra, libros de encuadernaciones solemnes aquí y allá. Enormes aparatos de medición muy precisos... ¿medición? ¿precisos? ¿cómo rayos sabía eso? Ah, ya, aritmancia. Hermione seguramente le había hablado de ellos. Hermione... ¿Hermione? ¡Merlín bendito! De un salto se levantó. Aún se sentía confundido, desorientado, pero no por eso había olvidado... diablos. Como pudo se puso los pantalones. Su camisa, llena de tinta, yacía olvidada ahí, completamente inútil.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a...?

Lo iba a odiar. Seguro lo iba a odiar. Más que a las injusticias, al desorden y a las teorías improbables. Lo había echado todo a perder. Recogió sin fijarse su chaleco de flequillos y como autómata se lo puso. No podía andar semidesnudo por el colegio. Se colocó los zapatos con la velocidad del rayo, de pie, manteniendo milagrosamente el equilibrio. Estaba asustado. No, aterrado. Tomó su camisa y como perseguido por un basilisco salió de ahí.

- ¡Mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! – farfullaba buscando por todos lados la silueta espigada de Hermione. No le importaba su aspecto y a decir verdad, a ninguna otra persona tampoco. Alumnos iban y venían sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Era raro. En Hogwarts, por lo regular, las murmuraciones siempre estaban a la orden del día. Ahí las cosas eran diferentes.

La prisa de sus pies igualaba a la de sus pensamientos. Todos, en completo barullo, se confundían en su cabeza. Le ardían las orejas con tan sólo recordar, y lo peor de todo es que lo hacía con fantástica nitidez. Maldita, maldita, maldita suerte, ¿qué le diría a Hermione? ¿Cómo pedirle perdón? Lo iba a odiar. Lo odiaría y seguramente ni siquiera le daría la oportunidad de disculparse. ¿Porqué rayos había perdido la cabeza? Le diría que podría obliviarlos, no recordarlo, volver el tiempo atrás y que nada hubiese sucedido.

Sus pies aletargaron la marcha y su alterado ánimo cambió de golpe. Una inquebrantable seguridad lo cubrió de lleno como un manto de paz. Lo podían atacar cien mil basiliscos furiosos, podrían intentar robar su alma todos los dementores del mundo, podrían hacerlo gritar el nombre de quién-tú-sabes, pero con todo eso no podrían hacerlo desistir de querer recordar. Y quería hacerlo. Y no tenía caso volver el tiempo atrás, porque con las tripas hechas un caos, se reconocía a si mismo que volvería a hacerlo. Volvería a perderse en Hermione y en todos los impredecibles recovecos de su cuerpo.

Merlín malnacido. Podría apostar contra los Chudleys Cannons tan sólo por volver a hacerlo.

Una sonrisa satisfecha, luminosa, que nacía desde lo más profundo de la espera, se le escapó. El perfume de Hermione, que tantas veces había percibido estando cerca de ella, ahora estaba en su piel. Podía sentir aún sus besos cosquilleando y deslizándose. Resbalando ansiosos, desesperados. Por primera vez se le ocurrió que quizás Hermione no iba a odiarlo. Que tal vez, por las noches, él también entraba en sus fantasías.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu camisa? – una voz juguetona, rapaz, maliciosa, lo hizo volverse. La mirada azul, infantil de Abeforth, brillaba con suspicacia.

- Se me cayó un tintero encima – respondió sin dejar de espiar por todos lados.

- Ah, que curioso – comentó Abeforth ensanchando su sonrisa con deleite y regocijos contenidos – no se extendió la tinta hasta tus manos, pudiste quitártela a tiempo, ¿o acaso el tintero cayó sólo sobre tu camisa? ¿qué podrías estar haciendo sin ella? – se preguntó muy serio, pero con un aura de alegría mal disimulada. Ron se sintió hervir.

- No... este... yo sólo... – balbuceó nervioso. Abeforth lo interrumpió de una manera malvadamente pueril.

- La vi salir. Corriendo. Es bonita cuando esta confundida, asustada, pero eso tu ya lo sabes ¿o no? - Ron se atragantó con su propia voz, lo que dio pie a que Abeforth continuara – al fin de cuentas si te sirvió esto – dijo sacando un cigarrillo de su chaqueta. Lo encendió y chupó de él como si besara a una chica y luego dejó escapar el humo en la cara de Ron – hizo que te olvidaras de todos tus temores.

- No vuelvas a darme nada de eso – advirtió Ron con voz pastosa. Abeforth echó a reír.

- ¡Vamos Wazlib! ¡Disfrutar de tus sentidos es bueno! ¡Tú ya lo querías pero esto sólo te dio el empujón!

En cualquier momento, Ron iba a lanzar humo por las orejas. - ¿Cómo es que siendo tan niño eres tan... tan...? – murmuró sin encontrar la palabra exacta para definirlo.

Abeforth se encogió de hombros – no me importa la escuela, ni ser alguien respetable. La vida me ha enseñado otras cosas.

- Puras maldades – afirmó Ron.

- Pero enseñanzas al fin y al cabo. El rodearme de alimañas quizás algún día me sirva de algo.

Ron no contestó. Abeforth le aseguró con gravedad – no deberías avergonzarte, lo sucedido con tu amiga no es algo cuestionable, terrible, simplemente es algo normal.

Eso era el colmo. Hablar de lo normal con un tipo al que le gustaban las cabras. A saber donde iba a parar todo.

- Bien – dijo ya sin el ánimo de sentir pudores innecesarios - ¿para dónde se fue?

Abeforth levantó la mano señalándole un punto al otro lado del castillo. Ron se despidió presuroso y echó de nuevo a correr.

****

- Pero ¿qué rayos...?

Fue lo primero que dijo Harry después de recuperar la vista perdida gracias al gran destello de luz. Sondeó con la vista a su alrededor. Había algo ligeramente distinto. El artefacto en sus manos giraba a una velocidad anormal. Lo miró extrañado, ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

Salió de la habitación donde debió de haber estado el lavarropas y donde, sin embargo, no había nada. Presentía que encontraría a Hermione, Ron y Neville en alguna parte de ese sitio. Fuera, lo sorprendió el decorado del castillo, tanta luz, tanto color no eran normal. Como tampoco lo era que la escuela se encontrara vacía. Eso no era Hogwarts. Al menos no el Hogwarts que él conocía.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

No se lo explicaba. ¿Algún hechizo? Imposible. No sabía de ningún hechizo que desapareciera a tanta gente. A lo lejos, le pareció escuchar una especie de música.

_- Adiós Ruby Martes ¿quién podría ponerte un nombre...?_

La voz dulce casi lo sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta y descubrió a una muchacha extraña, casi tanto como su ropa. Tenía dos enormes gafas que le daban aspecto de búho y cabello terriblemente desaliñado. Le recordó un poquitín a Luna. Había algo en ella de despiste. Y además, bailaba sola.

- Hola. – saludó con exagerada cautela ¿porqué rayos se comportaba así si era sólo una muchacha? Aunque no recordaba haberla visto antes en Hogwarts. Aún así necesitaba preguntar a alguien lo que pasaba. Porque pasaba algo y muy grande.

_- Cuando marchas con..._

La chica detuvo su canto y su baile. Lo miró por encima de sus enormes gafas y lo estudió descaradamente con algo de desaprobación. - ¿Qué te pasó en la frente? – preguntó sin responder al saludo.

- ¿Eh? – Harry se acarició la cicatriz. Sorprendido un poco por que alguien no supiera...

- No se te ve muy bien, ¿algún accidente?

- Eh, sí, algo así...

La chica siguió tarareando sin darle más importancia al tema. De pronto se detuvo de nuevo y lo miró fijamente - ¿me buscabas a mí?

- Pues la verdad no sé ni quién eres tú.

La chica hizo un mohín ofendida – pues no seré tan brillante como la honorable y estirada prefecta de Gryffindor, pero tengo lo mío y puedo ser más alegre que ella.

- ¿Conoces a Hermione? – preguntó Harry de pronto emocionado.

- ¿Quién diablos es Hermione?

Lo dicho, ahí había algo extraño, miró de nuevo el giratiempo, seguía funcionando de forma anómala. Para Harry, que eso tenía mucho que ver en todo ese asunto.

- Nunca te había visto, ¿eres nuevo?

- Pues... no sé...

La chica siguió meciéndose aunque un poco más lento esta vez - ¿quién piensas que es mejor guitarrista? ¿Hendrix o Page?

- ¿Eh? No... no sé de...

- Por lo visto no sabes muchas cosas.

Harry estudió un poco más detenidamente a la chica ¿porqué diablos sentía que la conocía? Trató de hacer memoria. Collares, flores en el cabello, su atuendo no le decía nada. Decidió arriesgar. - Ando buscando a mis amigos – soltó – quizás tu los hayas visto. Son dos chicos y una chica – dudó en decir los nombres. Al final de cuentas no creía que sirviera de algo – uno de los chicos es pelirrojo, el otro tiene cabello oscuro y la chica tiene cabello castaño albo...

- ¡Ah, ya sé quienes son! – gritó la chica emocionada - ¡yo puedo llevarte hasta ellos! Sólo tienes que seguirme. – Echó a andar y Harry, indeciso, comenzó a seguirla. La chica bailaba y seguía tarareando. ¿Dónde había conocido a alguien así?

- ¿Será pariente de Luna? – se preguntó en voz alta.

- ¿Decías, querido?

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh, no nada! – respondió Harry de inmediato – entonces, tú conoces a mis amigos...

- Si – se detuvo para voltear hacia Harry y mirarlo fijamente – y déjame decirte algo, los pelirrojos nunca han sido mi tipo.

Eso estaba mal. Esa chica estaba loca y Harry la siguió con pesadumbre. Seguía teniendo la incómoda sensación de conocerla, repasó mentalmente nombres, sin éxito alguno, seguía siendo una perfecta desconocida.

Llegaron hasta el área donde los alumnos habían puesto barricadas de baúles en protesta por las excesivas tareas impuestas a los elfos, pero eso Harry no lo sabía, así que miró extrañado todo ese lugar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Harry entre la intranquilidad que le producía ese ambiente anormal en la escuela y la exasperación de ver a la bruja canturreando y meciéndose suavemente - ¿no dijiste que podrías llevarme con mis amigos?

La bruja lo miró enfadada - ¿quieres callarte? No puedo abrir mi ojo interior con tus preguntas. Necesito concentrarme para encontrar a tus amigos.

Harry calló, mirando a la bruja con ojos inquisidores, ¿sería posible? La bruja lo miró sonriente.

- ¿Porqué me miras así? – preguntó deteniendo su movimiento. Caminó hacia él y fue entonces que Harry se percató de que iba descalza.

- ¿Por qué no traes zapatos? – inquirió arrugando el ceño con extrañeza mal disimulada. Aquél era un lugar de locos.

- Porque eres más libre cuando más en contacto con la naturaleza estés. A mi me gusta sentir el suelo directamente.

- Eso es absurdo, el piso está frío.

La bruja dio un salto y se sentó sobre unos baúles, hizo un mohín de suficiencia y extendió una pierna poniéndola cerca del rostro de Harry – tengo un hechizo para remediarlo. Mis pies no están fríos ¿lo notas?

Harry retrocedió enrojeciendo ¿cómo podía la bruja tener semejante descaro? – Bien, entonces, ¿me llevarás con mis amigos? – dijo tratando de no mirar.

La bruja sonreía maliciosa. Sin duda había notado el estupor de Harry ante su acción - ¿nunca has tocado a una chica? – preguntó con voz cadenciosa.

- ¿Qué? – balbuceó Harry turbado. La bruja había bajado y quitándose una flor del cabello comenzó a jugar con ella.

- Que si nunca has tocado a una chica – repitió riendo, lo miró y dijo – eres más guapo cuando te sonrojas.

Esa bruja decididamente estaba mal de la cabeza. Toda ella era extraña de la punta del pelo a los pies. A su lado, Luna resultaba completamente normal. Mejor era poner los pies en polvorosa.

- Mira, no te molestes, mejor me voy a buscar a mis amigos por mi cuenta.

- No, no, espera... – atajó la bruja interponiéndose en su camino – deberías abrir tu mente, buscar tu aura, tu deseo interior...

- Claro – contestó Harry sin poder evitar sonar mordaz – abriré mi mente, buscaré mi aura y mi deseo interior, pero en otro lado.

- Yo puedo ayudarte – murmuró la bruja y antes de que Harry pudiera evitarlo, saltó sobre él derribándolo detrás de unos baúles.

- ¡Au! – gimió Harry dándose un golpe en la cabeza, pero no pudo ni acariciarse porque ya la bruja sobre él, se afanaba en besarlo en las mejillas y cuello.

- ¡Espera! ¡Nos pueden descubrir! – fue lo único que se le ocurrió. La bruja asomó la cabeza espiando por encima de los baúles y volvió a la carga con determinación.

- No te preocupes, no hay nadie.

¿Qué no se preocupara? ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse si no podía quitársela de encima?

- ¡Te... tengo novia! – gritó deteniéndola por los hombros. Un brillo de astucia alumbró los ojos de la muchacha.

- Entonces no tendré que explicarte lo que debes de hacer – aseguró la bruja y tomándolo desprevenido, aferró su rostro con las manos y le plantó un beso. Harry se quedó de una pieza. Si tenía que actuar, tenía que hacerlo ya, porque su cuerpo empezaba a responder de una forma que él no quería.

Un hechizo aturdidor, eso era, pensó aterrado mientras las manos atrevidas de la chica bajaban hacia sus pantalones. Dirigió la mano a su varita, pero la chica lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó deteniendo su ataque. Se había puesto a horcajadas sobre él y esa situación se estaba poniendo muy peligrosa. Harry sabía que no tenía opción, tenía que dejar a un lado toda su caballerosidad y derribarla al suelo.

- Discúlpame por favor – pidió antes de hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas y lograr que la chica quedara tirada en el suelo, mientras él, sobre ella, le detenía las manos con firmeza para no dejarla mover.

- Te gusta el juego rudo ¿eh? – preguntó la chica con coquetería.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – respondió Harry levantándose como expelido por un resorte. - ¿Es que esa es tu manera de tratar a un desconocido?

- ¿Desconocido? ¿Y eso que importa? Yo te gusto, tu me gustas, no debemos desperdiciar el tiempo en sutilezas de ese tipo.

- ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas que tu me gustas?

- De la forma en que me miras...

Harry levantó las cejas consternado, tenía que encontrar a sus amigos para que le explicaran que rayos estaba sucediendo. Aunque tenía una ligera sospecha. Pero primero tenía que alejarse de esa bruja.

- ¿Por qué no continuamos con lo que estábamos? – susurró la chica levantándose y yendo rítmicamente hacia él.

- No te acerques – advirtió Harry decidido. Pero la bruja sin hacer caso se lanzó de nuevo.

De reojo, tratando de liberarse, Harry percibió la figura de un chico pasar corriendo.

- ¿Ron? – preguntó liberándose al fin de la chica. Merlín bendito, era... - ¡Ron!

El chico se detuvo y se giró hacia él. Lo miró un segundo confundido y luego lo abrazó con ruda efusividad.

- ¡HARRY! ¿cómo lograste....?

- ¿Qué pasa? fui a buscarlos pero... mira luego te explico, ahora sácame de aquí.

Fue entonces que Ron se percató de la presencia de Trewlaney. La bruja se acomodaba la blusa y Ron los miró alternadamente con la boca abierta. El aspecto de Harry también daba mucho que pensar.

- ¿Harry?

- ¡No es lo qué estás pensando! ¡O bueno, no como lo estás pensando...! tengo que explicarte pero...

- ¿Por qué te llamó Ron, Wazlib? – quiso saber Trewlaney sin dar muestras de estar avergonzada.

- Por que es mi apodo y no me gusta.

- Ah, espero que no te pongas celoso, tu amigo es muy amable. – sonrió y se acomodó sus gafas de lechuza – nos vemos después, cariño, para terminar lo que empezamos. – y dando la vuelta se alejó cantando de ahí _– cuando marchas con cada nuevo día, aún voy a extrañarte... _

Ron observó a Harry de reojo.

- Ron, no empezamos nada, o bueno, quizás ¡pero ella lo inició! ¡está loca! ¿sabes? Nunca había conocido...

- Si, ya lo has hecho... ella es Trewlaney.

Harry miró a Ron como si se hubiera vuelto loco. - ¿Qué dices?

Entonces Ron le explicó.

- Lo supuse, la ropa, las flores, pero no creí que realmente... ¿dices que el giratiempos ha hecho un lío?

Ron asintió.

- Ya veo – se frotó la cabeza abatido – si Trewlaney de por si está loca, como hippie es mil veces peor, ¿sabes, sabes que trató de...? – Harry enrojeció. Ron lo miró y murmuró muy serio.

- Siempre sospeché que lo que Trewlaney sentía por ti no era normal.

- ¡Cállate! – le gritó Harry poniéndose de un rojo imposible de describir.

Ron aseguró indiferente – podría sorprenderme, pero a estas alturas ya no me sorprende nada.

- Mira, dejémonos de tonterías, ahora tenemos que... ¿pero qué demonios traes puesto? – Harry al fin se había percatado de la indumentaria de su amigo y lo veía con desaprobación – Ron, me parece comprensible que intentes mezclarte entre los alumnos, pero ¿cómo quieres ser hippie si ni siquiera sabes quién es John Lennon?

- Si, lo sé, es un muggle loco de lentes redondos... ¿qué? – preguntó Ron arisco al notar que Harry lo examinaba concienzudamente.

- ¿De verdad eres tú?

- ¡Por supuesto que soy yo! Si sé lo del muggle loco es por culpa de Abeforth.

- No te imagino haciendo migas con Abeforth, pero en fin, ¿dónde estará Hermione? ¿Se habrá quedado en el festival?

- No... no creo... – balbuceó Ron esquivando la mirada.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Harry al notar el nerviosismo de Ron - ¿pelearon de nuevo?

- No... no sé...

Harry puso los ojos en blanco – mira, eso es algo que no me extrañaría, pero no importa, vayamos a buscarla a ella y a Neville, pero antes, ponte por lo menos una camisa.

- Se ensució de tinta – murmuró Ron con las orejas coloradas mostrándole la prenda que traía en las manos.

Harry suspiró – bien, pues vayamos al festival, todavía se oye música. ¿Hace cuanto que te saliste de ahí?

- ¿Del festival? – Ron lo miró asustado mientras Harry asentía distraídamente echando a andar – no sé...

Y era verdad. Podrían haber pasado mil días después de aquello. Si Harry supiera... mejor desviar la atención a otro lado.

- Lo importante es regresar a casa. Si tan sólo tuviéramos el giratiempo en nuestras manos.

- Ah, pero yo sí lo tengo – aclaró Harry con tranquilidad, sacando el artefacto de su bolsillo – lo tomé antes de llegar a este sitio.

- ¡Mierda, Harry! ¡De verdad eres un héroe! – Ron estaba eufórico. Miraba a su amigo y al artefacto con la más inmensa de las alegrías. Valía la pena ser amigo de alguien como Harry porque sencillamente era el mejor. Y los sacaría de ahí. Y eso no se podía pagar con nada. – Podría besarte ahora mismo – y podría, si eso no fuera demasiado mal visto – oh, que rayos, estamos en una época donde todo esta permitido... – masculló y sin atender las protestas de Harry ni sus intentos por escabullirse le dio un gran abrazo y le besó la cabeza.

- ¡Ron! ¿Quieres dejar de llenarme de babas?

Pero Ron reía y estaba feliz.

*****

Siete horas de festival habían sido extenuantes. Nadie sabía como, pero Albus había conseguido que una imagen conjurada de un tal Jimmy Hendrix desprendiera el hechizo de su música a través de su guitarra.

Era alucinante.

Pomona giraba con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados. Parecía una hada bonachona con la guirnalda de flores que lucía en su cabeza. Trewlaney había aparecido y se hallaba haciendo figuras con sus brazos como si fuera una bailarina. Flitwick, tirado en el suelo, levitaba hojas secas para hacerlas caer después en una cascada dorada. Albus hincado en el suelo, se inclinaba con los brazos extendidos rindiéndole pleitesía a alguien que juraba debería de ser mago, y no sólo eso, sino el más grande y el más virtuoso de todos. Porque la imagen del tal Hendrix, se fundía y se reconstruía hilvanando una música que no debía ser de este mundo.

Y para finalizar el cuadro, estaba el tío abuelo que sencillamente era genial.

Neville saltaba y gritaba mientras el buen Longbottom bailaba abrazado a él. Augusta, sentada junto a Minerva, sonreía y su mirada se mantenía fija en Algie Longbottom.

El corazón de Neville era también un requinto acelerado, desesperado, lleno de contraste entre la alegría y la añoranza. Vibraba y estaba feliz. Compartiendo algo simple y extraordinario como no lo volvería a compartir de nuevo con aquellos dos seres a quienes tanto quería.

Era magia pura desgranada por las manos hábiles de un muggle raro que se prendía a su guitarra hasta casi hacerla desfallecer.

Pero un pequeño rasgueo en esa magia melódica, punzaba con la certeza de que tarde o temprano, también ese momento quedaría en el baúl de las cosas que Neville iba perdiendo.

Como todo en su vida.

******

Harry miraba a su alrededor con maravillada fascinación. Nunca había sentido ningún tipo de apego hacia ninguna época muggle, pero la psicodelia era la psicodelia y el castillo lucía impresionante con pinturas y flores por todos lados.

Y también estaban los saludos.

- ¿Qué hay hermano?

Le habían saludado algunos al pasar y era un alivio pasar no precisamente desapercibido, pero si sin la morbosa curiosidad que despertaba a veces en su época. La curiosidad con la que ahora era visto era más genuina e infantil.

Era maravilloso.

El cabello largo y las mochilas en la espalda. Canturreos y saludos. Sonrisas y ademanes amistosos con la mano.

Y ahí no era ningún niño que vivió.

- No es tan malo como me habías dicho.

- No me digas que te gusta. – farfulló Ron malhumorado – no quiero ver que después te unas a Hermione y a Neville para...

Harry le interrumpió jalándolo del chaleco y apuntando hacia una dirección determinada – hablando de Hermione, ahí va ella.

Ron quedó petrificado, sintiendo claramente como todo el valor de su vida poco a poco se evaporaba.

****

Ya vamos llegando al fin. La canción que canta Trewlaney es Ruby Martes de los Rolling Stone.


	10. Pero ¿qué puede hacer un pobre muchacho?

**10.- Pero ¿qué puede hacer un pobre muchacho, excepto cantar en una banda de rock and roll? **

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

- ¡Harry!

Antes de siquiera esperarlo, ya Hermione abrazaba a Harry con radiante efusividad.

- ¡Harry! ¿Pero cómo...?

Lo inspeccionó minuciosamente, queriendo verificar que realmente era él y no el producto de un sueño.

- Tengo el giratiempo – aclaró Harry levantando en alto el artefacto que no dejaba de girar.

- ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Eres maravilloso! – exclamó emocionada Hermione volviendo a abrazarlo.

Y un abrazo era más que suficiente según la opinión de Ron - ¡eh, ya, que vas a ahogarlo! – dijo sin recordar que debería estar mortalmente abochornado, pero lo recordó en cuanto Hermione desvió la atención de Harry para dirigirla a él. Clavó sus ojos en los suyos y a Ron le hubiera gustado descifrarlos. Descubrir que no lo odiaba.

- Tenemos que buscar a Neville – Fue lo que murmuró tímidamente, desviando su atención de Ron. – Estaba entre todo el gentío y... -

- Esperen aquí, yo iré por él – dijo Harry guardándose el giratiempo y dirigiéndose a donde le señalaba Hermione sin esperar respuesta.

Se quedaron ahí.

Los dos.

Sin atreverse a mirarse a la cara.

Alguien tenía que romper ese incómodo silencio y Ron decidió que tenía que ser él - eh, quie... – tosió, se aclaró la garganta y juntó valor – quie.. ¿quieres ir a caminar? – al menos era una mejor pregunta que _"¿podemos hablar de lo que sucedió entre nosotros?_". Por qué maldita sea si Ron podía hablar de ello sin que le hirvieran las orejas.

- Pero Harry dijo que lo esperáramos aquí. – Fue la respuesta de Hermione.

No le había gritado ni le había lanzado ningún maleficio. Era una buena señal. O eso esperaba con fervor Ron – ah, sí, bueno, no creo que encuentre a Neville tan rápido, entre todos los alumnos.

Hermione aspiró aire y sonrió con cautela – supongo que tienes razón, ¿y si vamos por él?

- Bien.

- Sí.

Fue entonces que Elphias Doge cruzó veloz empujando a Ron sin apenas darse cuenta.

- ¡Oh, lo siento hermano!

Se disculpó a voces, perdiéndose al igual que su grito en la distancia. Ron, en tanto, había trastabillado gracias al empuje de el muchacho y había ido a chocar directamente contra un árbol.

- ¿Es que va a estarme empujando toda la vida? – gruñó malhumorado y volteó a ver a Hermione. Ella tenía las cejas levantadas en un gesto divertido y Ron también sonrió. Se miraron a los ojos y entonces el alivio llegó como un chorro de agua fresca.

Comenzaron a reír. Con tirantez al principio para terminar en un torrente de carcajadas. Sólo la risa podía alejar la densidad del aire y de pronto todo estuvo mejor. Las cosas estaban en su sitio. Donde siempre habían estado.

- Esperemos a Harry aquí – murmuró Hermione sentándose sobre el césped y recargándose en el árbol. Ron la imitó y de nuevo el silencio.

- Los kippies están locos. - Enunció Ron sin previo aviso y sin razón alguna, sintiendo sobre sus hombros un cansancio de siglos.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos pensativa – no, yo creo que no, creo que son mágicos y esa magia es obra de muggles ¿te das cuenta como tenemos más cosas en común de lo que los magos piensan?

- ¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Cómo esa música estrafalaria y la ropa singularmente colorida?

- No. Es la magia Ron. ¿Qué sientes cuando escuchas esa música que llamas estrafalaria?

- Ganas de irme corriendo a casa.

Hermione hizo un gesto de desaprobación, movió la cabeza como buscando algo y se recostó sobre el césped, invitando a Ron, con un gesto, a hacer lo mismo. El pelirrojo no puso reparos, sentía sus ojos cerrarse sin remedio, y en tanto sentía la frescura de la hierba, escuchó a Hermione hablar. – No Ron, piensa, ¿de verdad no has sentido nada todas estas ocasiones en que has tenido oportunidad de escuchar a todos estos muggles?

Ron lo reconsideró. Y pensó en el muggle loco de lentes redondos que pedía una oportunidad para la paz mientras Abeforth, Trewlaney y él fumaban ocultos entre hileras de libros. Pensó en la danza guerrera de Albus y en la tarde en Las Tres Escobas con Abeforth, tratando de infundirle ánimos mientras ciertos tipos, resueltos, aseguraban que ni caballos salvajes podrían arrastrarlos de ahí.

Pero sobre todo, pensó en la bruja cósmica con cara de demente. Su música si estaba llena de sortilegios. Su música si había hecho magia.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad imperiosa.

Ron se restregó los ojos pensando en la magia que llega envuelta en música. Y pensó en Hermione. Llena de notas y ritmo. Llena de cadencia y dulzura. Llena de fuerza y fragilidad. Como esas canciones que muggles dementes cantaban, y que sin embargo, no parecían ya tan chifladas.

- Siento... siento algo extraño y hueco... y siento que debo tener cuidado para no ser como ellos.

Hermione echó a reír, con una risa suave.

Y Ron comprendió entonces cual era la magia.

Estar tumbados en la hierba, con la risa cosquilleante de Hermione en los oídos, oprimiendo con mano suave su corazón.

Tenía que reconocerlo, era maravilloso.

Hermione reía y su risa se extendía hasta las flores. Y su olor fresco se confundía con la hierba. Era algo que anhelaba siempre hacer. Perderse y encontrarse en ese aroma.

Tomó su mano porque risas y batallas los unirían siempre.

Hasta el fin de los soles.

Rayos, estaba empezando a pensar como "ellos".

******

La música al fin había cedido y Harry tuvo que brincar sobre cuerpos inertes que yacían por todo el patio principal del castillo. _"¿Esto fue un festival o una guerra?"_ Se preguntó mientras hacía malabares para no pisar la mano de una muchacha que roncaba suavemente sobre el piso. Casi se cae su corazón al suelo. La dueña de esa mano era nada más y nada menos que Trewlaney.

- Estuvo cerca... – murmuró cuando de pronto, alguien lo jaló haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

- Eres nuevo, no te conozco – le dijo un chico con cara ceñuda y gafas redondas que lanzaban destellos de vez en vez. Se acercó. Tanto que su nariz rozó con la de él sin apartar su vista ni un instante. Harry estaba desconcertado, cuando de pronto, el otro explotó en un arrebato jubiloso – ¡ah! ¡Bienvenido hermano!

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Harry sin atinar a detener los efusivos abrazos inoportunos de aquél chico.

- ¡Ah! ¡Soy un hechicero del cosmos! – respondió aquél muchacho con mucha teatralidad - ¡Humilde seguidor de aquél a quién todos llaman Hendrix! ¡Estoy renaciendo en un amanecer espiritual siguiendo el camino de grandes videntes! ¡Soy y no soy! ¡Estoy... y estoy contento! – concluyó desparramándose sobre la hierba.

Harry parpadeó confuso. Aquél chico estaba loco. Llevaba una túnica que muy bien hubiera pasado por la indumentaria de un indio americano y debajo, unos jeans muggles muy rotos de la rodilla y muy gastados. Muy, muy rotos. El chico se acostó sobre la hierba y cruzó una pierna. Harry descubrió entonces un impresionante detalle. No, no podía ser. Aquél chico era... – Albus Dumbledore.

- ¡Ah, me conoces! – exclamó el chico emocionado, mientras Harry observaba su rostro joven y jovial, cansado, pero jovial, y esa chispa inconfundible en su mirada. Jamás lo hubiera soñado. El chico se rascó la cabeza dubitativo - ¿por qué me conoces?

- Tu rodilla, tiene una cicatriz...

- Ah, sí, mi rodilla... ¿no tienes reparos con las cicatrices, verdad? – Harry sonrió y señaló su frente. Albus continuó alborozado – las cicatrices son buenas, sirven para hacernos recordar algunas cosas, significan algo, Elphias Doge por ejemplo, se contagió de Viruela de Dragón y las cicatrices en el cuello le recuerdan que nunca debe hacerle cosquillas a un dragón dormido, y menos cuando este está enfermo – se mordió un labio en un gesto pensativo – sería un buen lema para un honorable colegio – se encogió de hombros y continuó – esta para mi, significa que los acontecimientos se van entrelazando hasta formar rutas, como en un mapa. – Se incorporó y bajó la voz llenándola de complicidad – son rutas entreveradas, tortuosas, largas y cortas. Me hice esta cicatriz jugando con mi hermano. Me retó a que no me tatuaba una imagen de Londres, acepté porque sabía que podía hacerlo, pero el hechizo me falló y me quedó tan sólo esta cicatriz que no entiendo, ¿qué me enseña eso?

- Que no debes aceptar estúpidos retos. – dijo tratando de no sonreír.

- No, que para la próxima vez decida muy bien lo que voy a tatuarme, pero primero debo probarlo en mi hermano.

Harry se quedó estático. Albus volvió a acercarse y de pronto volvió a gritar con gran entusiasmo, sobresaltándolo - ¡Ah! ¿Ya conoces a Longbottom? ¡Longbottom regresó! ¡No existe nadie más agradable que Longbottom!

Se levantó de un brinco y lo arrastró tras de si. Si ya con años encima Dumbledore poseía una agilidad fuera de serie, con dieciséis años era cinco veces peor. Harry lo siguió porque sabía que junto a Algie Longbottom encontraría a Neville. Ron lo había informado muy bien de todo.

- ¡Longbottom! – gritó Albus y al instante dos chicos de cara regordeta y simpática se incorporaron. Uno era Neville, el otro debía ser Algie, que los miraba extrañado mientras el primero se levantaba de un salto e iba corriendo al encuentro de Harry.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo! – aseguraba Neville mientras abrazaba con gran entusiasmo a un feliz Harry.

- Ah, Sanders ¿así que conoces a este chico de un rayo en la frente? – preguntó Albus con suma curiosidad.

Neville soltó a Harry y se volvió hacia su interlocutor – si, él es...él... se llama...

- James Black – se inventó Harry en el último segundo, siendo apoyado por Neville con una gran sonrisa.

- Si, él es James Black.

- ¿Black? ¿De los Black de Londres? – Preguntó Algie Longbottom con un poco de aprensión.

- Pues...

- ¿Eres uno de ellos? – preguntó una chica de rostro severo y atuendo con colores alusivos a la casa Gryffindor, pero mezclados de forma peculiar. Tomó a Algie con ternura del brazo, como protegiéndolo, y Harry supo enseguida quien era.

- Augusta Longbottom – no pudo evitar murmurar. La chica se puso del mismo color de su atuendo y ante el rubor de Algie recordó que aún su apellido no era tal.

- En realidad es Augusta Doge – le susurró Neville por lo bajo.

- Ah, sí, perdón, es que confundí tu apellido.

- No importa – murmuró Augusta con una ligera sonrisa avergonzada, más enseguida volvió a recobrar el gesto hosco – entonces ¿eres de los Black de Londres o no?

- Eh...

- Si, pero no es como ellos. - Se volvieron hacia Neville, quien hablaba muy decididamente – Ha... Jim es buena gente, es el mejor.

Albus lo miraba muy de cerca y fijamente. Murmuró – sólo hay dos tipos de Black, si no eres como ellos, entonces... – volvió a abrazarlo con efusividad - ¡eres como Alphard! ¡Alphard es grandioso! ¡Después de salir de Hogwarts se fue a rodar por el mundo en busca de Jagger! ¡Pretende ser un músico de los Stone!

- ¿Eso pretende? – preguntó Harry imaginando la cara de Walburga Black ante semejante osadía. Con razón había sido el tío favorito de Sirius.

- ¿No lo sabías? ¡Pero si eso lo ha hecho leyenda!... ¿eres su sobrino?

- Eh, si, un sobrino lejano.

- Bien entonces... – masculló Albus echando una ojeada a su alrededor - ¡despierten, despierten todos!

- ¿Qué haces? – inquirió Harry confundido mirando con inquietud como todos comenzaban a despertarse, especialmente Sibyl Trewlaney.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó después de un enorme bostezo, una brujita regordeta que Harry reconoció como Pomona Sprout.

- ¡Ay, mi cabeza! – Un pequeño muchacho de aspecto bastante terrible se levantó sosteniendo con ambas manos aquello de lo que se quejaba. Harry lo reconoció enseguida: Flitwick.

- ¿Pero que rayos pasa? – preguntó Trewlaney comenzando a buscar sus gafas de lechuza que había perdido mientras dormía.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? – gritaba Albus moviendo bruscamente a todos - ¡Hoy es un día memorable! ¡Hoy es un día para recordar! – Los alumnos se restregaban los ojos y miraban a Albus dificultosamente - ¡Miren! ¡Observen! – arguyó jalando a Harry por el brazo, por un momento este se sintió como en segundo año con Lockhart - ¿Saben quién es él? ¿No lo saben? ¡Pero si es igualito! ¡Es el sobrino de Alphard! ¡James Black!

Se miraron unos a otros. No tenían ni idea.

- Pues yo no le encuentro parecido – aseguró Pomona rascándose la cabeza – de hecho, no tenía ni idea de que existía... ¿quiénes dices que son tus padres?

- Eh... pues...

- ¡Ah, lo sabía! – gritó Sibyl acercándose a él presurosa, ajustándose las gafas recién encontradas. Llegó y lo golpeó en el pecho con el dorso de su mano mientras proclamaba - ¡ya decía yo que lo conocía de algo! ¡ya decía yo que era el mismísimo retrato de Alphard! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estamos predestinados!

- Tonterías Sybil, eso del destino no existe...

Harry se volvió y se quedó con la boca abierta. La recién llegada, dueña del más nocturno cabello e imponente presencia, no debía ser otra sino Mc Gonagall. Miró a Neville. Su amigo había trasmutado.

- ¿También de intercambio? – preguntó McGonagall con recelo. – Vaya, por lo visto se ha vuelto el pan de cada día.

- Es Gryffindor – murmuró Albus – se le nota en la cara.

- Si claro, Albus, y también en el uniforme.

- Hola – saludó Harry con una leve sonrisa. McGonagall no lo tomó en cuenta.

- ¿Terminaste por fin Albus? ¿Al fin acabó toda esta tontería?

Albus hizo un gesto dolorido y se apretó el pecho – Minerva, por favor, no digas esas cosas... ¡esto no fue ninguna tontería! ¿Es qué acaso no escuchaste la música?

- La escuché si, pero esa no es razón para irrumpir así en la vida académica del colegio.

Todos la miraron entornando los ojos. Trewlaney suspiró y luego pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello – Minerva, querida, eres brillante y muy hermosa, pero tu corazón es un pergamino viejo, donde ya nada se puede escribir, ¿por qué no comienzas a instruirte en el sublime arte de sorprenderte?

McGonagall retiró su brazo con furia y muy ofendida aclaró – lo hago Sybil, me sorprendo cada día, en especial de ustedes que no saben hacer otra cosa que vivir a la deriva. Créelo Trew, si ustedes en un futuro continuaran juntos no sé en que clase de sitio estarían.

Neville y Harry se miraron, y el primero sugirió – tal vez aún en este colegio, como buenos profesores.

Se volvieron. Con ojos muy serios y algo de sorpresa, luego, todos estallaron en carcajadas. Todos excepto Minerva.

- ¡Claro Sanders! ¡Claro! Para que eso sucediera el director que nos contratara debería estar chiflado. – comentó Flitwick moviendo su varita sin cesar y ocasionando con ello una lluvia de chispas doradas.

- Eso o haberse fumado un buen carrujo de marihuana. – opinó Pomona acomodándose la guirnalda con gran aire bonachón.

Harry se explicó entonces muchas cosas.

- Bien, me voy, aún tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales.

La vieron irse, Trewlaney se puso en medio de Neville y Harry y muy circunspecta aseguró - ¿saben lo que creo? Que a Minnie le hace falta urgentemente un poco de sexo desenfrenado.

Mientras Neville enrojecía, Harry ponía los ojos en blanco.

*****

- Este lugar es una locura, pero aún así me gusta ¿no lo crees Harry?

Harry asintió. – Lo importante ahora es encontrar a Ron y a Hermione para ir con Dippet y ver lo del giratiempo – lo observó detenidamente haciendo un gesto de extrañeza.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Neville observando el aparato que Harry tenía en sus manos.

- Me parece que gira menos rápido que hace unos momentos.

Neville reflexionó y luego dijo – tal vez regresemos pronto a casa.

- Tal vez.

Minutos después hallaban a sus amigos. Durmiendo en la hierba con la tranquilidad de una buena tarde de verano.

- Hey, despierten – apuró Harry y ambos se levantaron con pereza.

- ¿Lo encontraste? – preguntó Hermione. Por primera vez desde que llegara a ese sitio, Harry la observó. Realmente se veía linda con el vestido vaporoso que traía encima y con las cintas de colores en el cabello.

- Eres como el arcoiris – susurró.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron con aire enfadado mirando con suspicacia a Harry.

Este, sin despegar los ojos de su amiga, aclaró – eres como el arcoiris... eso dice una canción muggle antigua, y me acordé de ella al ver a Hermione vestida así.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de la chica. Ron, enfadado, respingó mientras Hermione le tomaba la mano y obligándolo a levantarse le decía – tonto, es sólo una canción.

Echaron a andar rumbo al castillo. Varios chicos iban y venían saludándolos amigablemente. Ron, sin hacer caso de ninguno, les devolvía una gélida indiferencia.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – le dijo Harry poniéndose a su lado, y sin esperar respuesta, prosiguió - ¿por qué decidiste vestirte así si a leguas se nota que no te hace gracia todo esto? ¿Intentabas ser como los demás?

Ron lo miró cohibido y asintió apabullado.

Harry enarcó una ceja dudoso – Ron, no te ofendas, pero como hippie eres bastante malo.

- ¡Wazlib! – El grito los hizo volverse. Ante Harry, un chico de porte insolente y profundos ojos azules lo miraba detrás de unas gafas y unos bucles que cubrían su frente.

- Ah, Abeforth, ¿qué hay?

Ron no lucía muy cómodo, se veía algo nervioso y Harry no entendía porque. Si según su amigo, el hermano de Albus Dumbledore era el único que valía la pena en ese sitio.

- Veo que tienes un nuevo elemento en tu clan – sugirió mirando con desagrado a Harry – parece Mc Gonagall en versión masculina, con ese uniforme tan impecable...

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Harry aterrado, no le hacia ninguna gracia que lo compararan con la futura profesora - ¡ah, no, no! ¡Sucede que... no traje mucha ropa!

- El es Ha...

- James Black – se apresuró a corregir Neville.

- Bien, te buscaba porque estaba preocupado – prosiguió Abeforth sin atender a la presentación que de Harry se había hecho, se percató de Hermione y le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa – pero veo que todo está en orden... ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

- Eh, si, si, gracias – se apuró a decir Ron y luego echó a andar.

- ¿Dónde quedaron todos los del festival? – Abeforth, apurando el paso, se había puesto a su lado y no parecía que fuera a ceder.

- Cada quién se fue por su lado – contestó Harry sin que Abeforth le hiciera caso.

- ¿No estás cansado? – preguntó Abeforth caminando hacia atrás para poder mirar a Ron de frente – por lo regular, cuando yo disfruto de lo que te di, me queda después un cansancio de piedra, como si hubiese estado corriendo alrededor de los linderos del castillo. – rió y luego dijo – y peor si...

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte? – explotó Ron más rojo que un tomate. Todos se quedaron de una pieza, sin entender bien a bien el porque de la ira del muchacho.

Los ojos de Abeforth se convirtieron en dos luces de furia azulada, más sin embargo contestó muy tranquilo – está bien, lo haré – comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia atrás pero esta vez muy lentamente y alejándose de él – pero _eso_ no tiene nada de malo, Wazlib, es sólo una forma de reconciliarte con el mundo y responder con amor, tal y como siempre ha estado previsto... – y lanzando una mirada de profundo despecho a Harry, se volvió y se alejó en menos de un suspiro.

Todos guardaron silencio. Ron, convertido en estatua, veía hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Abeforth. Harry puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo para tranquilizarlo – todos nos equivocamos Ron, pero podemos pedir disculpas.

Ron, sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y a grandes trancos, se marchó de ahí.

*****

- ¿Qué?

- Que Dippet no está en el colegio, se fue ayer a visitar a un amigo enfermo.

Ese había sido el pequeño diálogo entre Harry y McGonagall poco después del incidente con Abeforth. El tiempo parecía empeñado en retenerlos ahí. Y Ron, para mala suerte de Harry, no estaba en su mejor periodo de humor.

Con diversas disculpas cada quién había tomado su rumbo. Un feliz Neville se había ido tras McGonagall. Ron se había largado a no-sabía-dónde y Hermione, con gran tino y delicadeza, había encontrado el pretexto perfecto para seguirlo.

Y ahí estaba él, a quién todos juraban que extrañaban, más sólo que un león marino entre dragones rumanos.

Una música se desprendió desde algún sitio del castillo. Harry empezó a seguirla sin saber muy bien porque.

"_Hay una dama que está segura de que todo lo que reluce es oro y va a comprar una escalera al cielo"_...

Los acordes de una guitarra le susurraban suavemente guiando sus pasos. Harry, atento a la melodía, la seguía como si él mismo subiera una escalera al cielo.

"_Cuando llegue allí ella sabe, si las tiendas están cerradas, que con una palabra puede conseguir a lo que venía. Y va a comprar una escalera al cielo. Me hace pensar"_...

Tal vez era la música, tal vez era la época. Sin magos oscuros acechando detrás de sus sueños. Sin el miedo devorándolo. Pero Harry sentía una especie de paz que jamás había sentido.

"_Hay un letrero en la pared, pero quiere estar segura, porque ya se sabe que a veces las palabras tienen un doble significado"_...

Llegó a su objetivo. La música se desprendía desde un aula con la puerta abierta. Se asomó. Había armatostes muggles de todo tipo y una gran hilera de libros. Estudios muggles, seguramente. El humo de un cigarrillo detrás de una de esa hileras, evidenció la presencia de alguien.

"_En un árbol junto al arroyo hay una pájaro que canta. A veces nuestros pensamientos son dudosos. Me hace pensar"_...

Se acercó, y al descubrir a Abeforth fumando con letargo, dudó en ser bien recibido.

"_Siento una cierta sensación cuando miro hacia el oeste y mi espíritu grita por irse. En mis pensamientos he visto anillos de humo entre los árboles y las voces de los que se quedan mirando. Me hace pensar. De verdad, me hace pensar"_...

- Hola – saludó muy cortésmente. Abeforth no dejó de fumar, chupando con más parsimonia esta vez, su cigarrillo. Sus ojos lucían cristalinos, y Harry, pensando que no era muy bueno en esos asuntos, decidió marcharse tal y como había venido.

"_Y se murmura que pronto, si todos llevamos la batuta, el flautista nos conducirá a la razón. Y amanecerá un nuevo día para los que resistan. Y en los bosques resonarán las risas"_...

- Puedes quedarte, no importa.

Al menos había contestado. Regresó y se sentó frente a él. Sentía mucha curiosidad por ese hermano de Albus, casi desconocido, refugiado en el anonimato.

"_Tienes la cabeza aturdida y no funcionará. Por si no lo sabías, el flautista te llama para que te unas a él. Querida dama, ¿oyes soplar al viento?"_...

- Ro... Roonil me ha hablado mucho de ti. – le dijo Harry para entablar una conversación, después de un par de minutos. No creía que funcionaría.

Abeforth guardó silencio. Y siguió fumando el último esbozo de su cigarro.

"_Y mientras serpenteamos por el camino, nuestras sombras más altas que nuestra alma, por ahí anda una dama a la que todos conocemos que irradia luz blanca y quiere enseñar cómo todo aún se convierte en oro"... _

Harry tamborileó los dedos impaciente. La música agonizaba en mansos sonidos de guitarra.

"_Y si escuchas atentamente, la melodía te llegará al final. Cuando todos sean uno y uno sea todos para ser una roca y no rodar"_...

- Wazlib es un tonto, yo sólo quería ayudarle, pero si él no lo quiere ver...

- Yo creo que si se da cuenta – apuró Harry sin saber muy bien a que se refería Abeforth, y sin saber tampoco si Ron podía darse por fin cuenta de algo.

- ¿Eres su amigo?

Harry asintió.

- ¿El tipo que siempre está metido en problemas?

Harry abrió la boca pero no pudo responder nada. Abeforth lo evaluó y su rostro se transformó en una mueca de contrariedad.

- Tu eres el gran amigo, el casi hermano – masculló escupiendo las palabras.

- Algo así... oye, pero Wazlib me ha hablado muy bien de ti. Le agradas.

- No lo parece...

Callaron. A Harry eso de arreglar amistades no se le daba muy bien, y menos si no sabía porque demonios habían estallado. Decidió desviar la conversación por otro rumbo. Notó en esos momentos algo que le hizo arrugar el ceño con extrañeza. Abeforth, en sus manos, tenía un libro.

- Creí que no sabías leer.

Abeforth le dirigió su completa atención y le gruñó malhumorado - ¿Has estado hablando con mi hermano?

- Eehhh... algo así.

- Claro, se afana en contarlo, pero ¿sabes? Le he dicho siempre que no sé leer porque quiere obligarme a tragarme el Profeta con todas sus patrañas... tal vez el muy imbécil crea que algún día aparecerá en primera plana y que yo tendré que celebrarlo.

Harry no contestó. Abeforth, sin más, volvió a repetir la canción. A Harry se le ocurrió entonces averiguar otra cosa.

- ¿Por qué no te llevas bien con tu hermano?

- Por eso, por qué es un imbécil. - Respondió tajante el chico, pero eso no disolvía las dudas de Harry.

- ¿No te gustaría ser tan brillante como él? Apuesto a que puedes.

Abeforth le traspasó con una mirada incendiaria. A saber que le veía de agradable Ron.

- No – y rebuscando en sus bolsillos, sacó otro cigarro – seguro tú lo admiras y te gustaría ser cómo él. Genial y brillante. Pero yo paso y me vomito en su genialidad. Prefiero ser otra cosa, menos radiante, menos grandioso. Quizás me dedique a tocar en una banda muggle de rock and roll. Al fin y al cabo es otra forma de hacer magia.

Detrás de ellos, un ligero ruido los hizo ponerse alerta. Vislumbraron a través de los cachivaches, la sombra desgarbada de Ron. Seguro buscaba a Abeforth y seguro no esperaba encontrarse ahí a Harry porque se detuvo inseguro ante lo que tenía que hacer. Harry miró de reojo al pequeño de los Dumbledore y notó que éste, con furia, apagaba el cigarrillo y se levantaba de un tirón.

- Bien, los dejo solos para que hablen... seguro tienen infinidad de cosas que contarse y no deben tener entrometidos aquí.

Salió deprisa sin dirigirle ni una mirada a Ron.

- Bueno, lo intentaste – le aseguró Harry con una sonrisa mecánica – yo que tú lo alcanzaría.

No bien lo acababa de decir cuando ya Ron le hacía caso e iba detrás del muchacho. Harry se decidió y en el último instante fue tras ellos.

- ¡Abe! ¡Espera!

Pero Abeforth pretendió no escuchar logrando que el pelirrojo soltara un gruñido encrespado. Curioso cuadro daban los tres, persiguiéndose con Harry al último. Ron se adelantó e intentó seguirle el paso, pero iba tan furioso que no lo consiguió.

- Diablos – dijo dando la vuelta al pasillo sin ver ni rastros de Ron ¿dónde se había metido tan pronto? No pudo ni responderse a si mismo. Alguien jaló de su túnica metiéndolo dentro de un armario de escobas.

- Fermaportus – susurró una voz al tiempo que una mano pequeña le arrebataba su varita.

- ¿Sibyl? – preguntó Harry horrorizado. Esa voz era inconfundible.

- Si, mi pequeño chico de ojos verdes y cicatriz en la frente... ¿no te gusta el escondite que encontré?

No. No le gustaba. Y menos le gustaban las intenciones que podía percibir en los ojos de Trewlaney.

- Será mejor que me des mi varita y salgamos de aquí cuanto antes, esto no es correcto.

Una risilla brotó en la oscuridad del armario. - ¿Sabes por qué me gustas? Porque siempre pareces tan preocupado, tan serio – la voz de Trewlaney era un coqueto ronroneo más que otra cosa. Se estaba empezando a acercar demasiado a él y eso era muy incómodo. Cierto, Trewlaney con dieciséis años, aunque desaliñada, era bastante bonita, su sonrisa estaba llena de franqueza y su perfume era de una rara mezcla de flores y hierba, un perfume que... ¡rayos! ¡un perfume que estaba comenzando a hechizarlo para volverlo tonto como un troll! ¡estaba pensando así de Trewlaney! ¡Sybil Trewlaney! ¡La mujer que años después le predeciría la muerte en incontables ocasiones y de quién odiaría la asignatura! Pero ella no lo dejó pensar - ¿sabes? Tú puedes encender mi fuego – le dijo y sus labios aprisionaron los suyos mientras su lengua luchaba por entrar en su boca. Tanto como Harry luchaba por quitársela de encima. La muchacha no cedió y de pronto la voluntad de Harry comenzó a flaquear. Su resistencia bajó la guardia porque a pesar de todo, lejos de cualquier razonamiento, eran sólo un chico y una chica encerrados en un armario. El beso de reticente comenzó a hacerse más y más húmedo, y Trewlaney, con su inconciencia característica, se despojó de su pequeña blusa campirana. Podría haber sonado una señal de alarma en la cabeza de Harry, si no hubiera estado muy ocupado tratando de detener a Trewlaney y detenerse a si mismo. ¿Por qué la piel de las chicas era tan suave?

- "Puedes decirme mentiroso... – comenzó a canturrear Sybil entre dientes - Puedes decirme falso... – el menudo cuerpo de esa chica comenzó a acoplarse al suyo, dejando un casi nulo espacio entre los dos. La mente de Harry se puso en blanco – vamos chico, enciende mi fuego – susurró.

El calor, el espacio pequeño. Harry perdía la cabeza y tan sólo murmuró – Sybil...

¿Sybil? ¿Pero que demonios estaba haciendo? - ¡No! – Se detuvo y sujetó a Trewlaney arrebatándole su varita - ¡alohomora! – abrió la puerta y salió corriendo de ahí.

****

Con un poco de tardanza, pero ahí la llevo. Es muy difícil escribir sobre una época tan especial como la de los hippies. La canción a la que se refiere Harry es "She's like a raimbow" de los Rolling Stone. Lo que dice Abeforth antes de alejarse de Ron es una paráfrasis de un poema de Bukowski, Marina, y dice así _"...y me reconcilio con el mundo y respondo con amor simplemente como estaba previsto". _La canción que sigue Harry es "Escalera al cielo" de Led Zeppelin . La que canturrea Trewlaney en el armario es "Enciende mi fuego" de los Doors y la que da título al capítulo pertenece a una canción de los Rolling Stone, de la cual no recuerdo el título pero ya me acordaré.


	11. La balada de Ron y Hermione

**11.- La balada de Ron y Hermione... ¿o la balada de Harry y Trewlaney?**

El mundo estaba loco.

O al menos el mundo donde ahora estaba situado.

Se aflojó la corbata y respiró profundo. Tenía que poner las cosas en orden. No podía, no debía, era altamente inadmisible el sentir ningún tipo de atracción por alguien que en un futuro sería su profesora. Y una profesora chiflada para completar el cuadro. Tanto o más de como lo estaba ahora. Diantres, si al menos no tuviera dieciséis años y una actitud irreverente difícil de resistir. Sacudió la cabeza negando rotundamente, mejor buscar a Ron y rogar porque no sospechara nada. Suficiente dolor de cabeza le ocasionaba ya Neville.

- ¿Alphy?

Casi echa de nuevo a correr pero el temblor de sus piernas le detuvo, además de la mano pequeña que ahora lo tomaba suavemente del brazo. Sibyl Trewlaney lo había seguido y lo miraba con curiosidad conmovedora. Curiosidad que se transformó en una especie de turbación al decir – lo siento.

- ¿Qué? – Harry hubiera esperado cualquier cosa. Que se le fuera encima, que lo acosara, que le recriminara, que fuera objeto de sus burlas, cualquier cosa menos eso.

- Lo siento – volvió a repetir Sibyl soltándolo y viéndose en un apuro al no saber que hacer con sus manos. – Sé que te puse nervioso, supongo que jamás has estado con una chica, te asusté y tu eres tan dulce, eres casi como una fogata en invierno.

- ¿Ah sí? – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió a Harry después de tragar saliva.

- A veces no es bueno ir tan deprisa.

- No, no lo es – respondió Harry rápidamente para después decir atropelladamente – no eres una mala chica, tampoco eres fea, es sólo que... que... hay cosas que no pueden pasarse por alto y yo tengo novia y tu...

- Shht – Trewlaney puso un dedo en sus labios y se ajustó las gafas, sonrió y luego dijo – empecemos de nuevo dulce niño de un rayo en la frente, me llamo Sybil, Sybil Trewlaney y me gusta la adivinación, mi madre y mi abuela fueron grandes videntes y espero algún día ser como ellas, ¿sabes que me gustaría? - Harry negó con la cabeza haciendo que el dedo de Trewlaney resbalara un poco, casi nada y le diera escalofríos. – Me gustaría predecir algo bueno para el mundo, algo tan grande y tan dulce como tu pequeño Alphy.

- ¿Porqué me dices así? – preguntó Harry sintiendo una especie de ternura y a la vez aprensión hacia el cumplimiento futuro de absurdos deseos.

- Porque eres como Alphard, hay algo en ti que es muy especial.

Harry sonrió. No le quedó más remedio. Sibyl Trewlaney podría estar loca, pero era una buena persona. Aunque demasiado irreverente para su gusto.

- ¡Ya sé! – exclamó Trewlaney súbitamente dejando de invadir su espacio personal – te invito esta noche a ver estrellas, en la torre de Astronomía, descubramos el futuro y el pasado y hagámoslos un presente.

- Ah, no creo que...

- Anda... prometo portarme bien.

Harry estudió a Trewlaney y tuvo el presentimiento de que batallaría contra ella misma por cumplir su promesa. Respiró hondo y no teniendo otra opción aceptó.

Sybil se iluminó por entero y se alejó danzando y diciendo _"hasta esta noche mi pequeño y dulce Alphy_", mientras Harry ahora estaba seguro de que el mundo había perdido todo vestigio de cordura.

****

- Bien ¿dejarás de seguirme?

Abeforth dio media vuelta enfrentando a Ron con feroz gesto. El pelirrojo, ya sin pizca de paciencia, contestó tajante – No.

- ¿Puedo saber que pretendes? ¿No me mandaste al diablo enfrente de tus amigos? – La voz infantil de Abeforth sonaba dura y contrastaba con su carita casi angelical.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡No era esa mi intención! – se defendió Ron airado - ¿puedes olvidarlo ya?

- ¡No quiero! – se negó Abeforth con inflexible necedad sacando la varita de su bolsillo - ¡Y si no me dejas en paz te juro que...!

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a atacarme? – Ron no estaba dispuesto a quedarse atrás y al punto sacó también su varita – si quieres un duelo, un duelo tendrás.

- ¡Estúpido gusarajo de mierda! – Escupió Abeforth lanzando un hechizo contra el pelirrojo que sin saber como se alcanzó a cubrir con un "_¡Protego!". _

Pero Abeforth estaba furioso y sin medir consecuencias lanzó otro hechizo que impactó con eficaz tino sobre Ron. La fuerza del maleficio lo lanzó contra un muro dejándolo desmadejado.

- ¿Ves? Te lo advertí... – musitó Abeforth caminando con varita en ristre hacia el pelirrojo. Al no obtener respuesta, el pequeño Dumbledore comenzó a inquietarse – Wazlib... Wazlib... ¿estás bien? – se acercó guardándose la varita y con apuro comenzó a sacudirlo – ¡Wazlib!... ¡Wazlib! ¡Con un carajo! ¿es qué resistes tan poco? – le dio bofetadas diciendo - ¡despierta estúpido malnacido! ¡te digo que...!

Un quejido y Abeforth respiró aliviado.

- Vamos.. vamos a tratar... de... de vivir... antes de morir –recitó Ron abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

- ¿Qué?

- Eres... eres un caballo indómito y... y ni aún así pudiste arrastrarme de aquí.

- Wazlib, ese puto hechizo te ha dejado más loco que mis cabras ¿qué diablos estás diciendo?

- Sólo.. sólo repito la canción de las Tres Escobas... ¿recuerdas? – preguntó Ron incorporándose con fatiga y sosteniéndose el pecho.

Abeforth lo miró desconfiado – si, la recuerdo, pero que diablos tiene que ver ahora...

- Ya sé que sufres un fuerte dolor y has decidido mostrármelo – repitió Ron tratando de recordar – aspiró aire y concluyó mirando a un punto indefinido - nunca podría ser cruel y tratarte mal...

Guardaron silencio. Abeforth entendía. Sonrió con malicia y aseguró – podría perdonarte si mejor me recitaras sonetos de amor.

Un puño contra su hombro, un _"pequeño idiota"_ y todo estaba arreglado.

******

Era innegable. Hermione siempre tendría la razón. En esa época y en cualquier otra. Pedir disculpas no resultaba tan malo aunque no se supiera a ciencia cierta como hacerlo. Con Abeforth había resultado. Ahora quedaba ella.

- Eh... ¿Hermione?

- ¿Sí?

No había despegado ni un sólo instante su vista del pergamino. A saber que tanto escribiría. No tenía ningún sentido hacer deberes pero eso, hacérselo entender a Hermione Granger, sería como querer que los elfos dejaran sus quehaceres domésticos.

- ¿Crees que Harry y Neville tarden mucho?

- Lo ignoro Ron, no sé si hayan ido a conseguir comida a las cocinas con los elfos o directamente con Flitwick... espero que sea lo primero.

Evadirse. Era exactamente lo que hacía con preguntas idiotas, porque a pesar de su hambre, Ron esperaba que sus amigos tardaran todo el tiempo posible, o el suficiente para que él juntara valor y pudiera al fin disculparse, sin sentirse arrepentido.

- Hermione...

- ¿Sí?

Si al menos dejara de concentrarse y escribir. Ron, impulsivo, se sentó junto a ella tratando de ser tan osado como en aquella ocasión, incitado por Abeforth y la muggle demente. Hermione, sorprendida, dejó de un lado el pergamino.

No quedaba más opción.

- Hermione, yo...

¿Porqué las cosas no eran más fáciles? ¿Porqué simplemente no podía suceder y ya? ¿Por qué tenía que pedir disculpas por algo tan simple y maravilloso? ¿Por qué demonios Hermione lucía tan esplendorosamente linda con el cabello revuelto y las túnicas vaporosas que le había dado por usar?

- Hermione, yo...

Su amiga, expectante, aguardaba.

- Hermione, eso... eso que pasó... yo... yo no quería... – al ver la expresión dolida en ella se corrigió con prontitud acelerando las palabras – ¡no! Si quería... pero... bueno, no – Merlín, el color de su rostro debía hacer parecer pálido el de su cabello con semejante bochorno. Debió ser la cara preciosa y desconcertada de Hermione la que lo obligó a decir – sé que vas a odiarme pero si pudiera lo volvería a repetir.

No era una disculpa. Era un total atrevimiento. Si quería que Hermione lo perdonara bien podía darse por perdido.

No estaba preparado para escuchar su risa.

- ¿Te burlas de mi? – preguntó enojado.

- Eres un tonto, Ron.

Claro, el pobre y tonto Ron, ¿cómo esperar repetir aquello? Hizo el intento de levantarse sintiendo una horrible opresión en su pecho.

Hermione lo detuvo con mano firme - eres un tonto – repitió mirándolo a los ojos – porque eso, señor Weasley, no es una disculpa.

Ron respiraba indignado – siento no llenar tus expectativas ni ser tan brillante como Albus Dumbledore, siento no tener las palabras exactas y siento haber dicho lo que dije... olvídalo ¿quieres?

Hermione lo miró con fijeza y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro – no quiero – aseguró recargando sobre él su cabeza y rodeando su cuello con los brazos – quiero creer que es una promesa.

Seguro era una locura. Como todo en ese sitio, en esa época, en esa escuela. Pero besar a Hermione era algo tan vivificante como el chocolate caliente en una tarde de invierno. Era como tener escarcha en las manos y sentirla derretirse. Era una victoria que lo lanzaba a una delicia más alta de la que hubiese soñado. Hermione era toda piel y era toda suavidad. Era la niña que no gustaba del quiddicht y a la que sin embargo siempre había adorado. Porque esa la verdad. Había querido a Hermione desde el momento de rescatarla de un troll, o quizás mucho antes. Ahora la sentía y la recorría pensando en música y flores. La escuchaba suspirar y se llenaba de su aroma mientras sus manos luchaban contra los botones de su túnica.

- Ron.. van a descubrirnos – murmuró Hermione con voz ahogada sin intentar detenerlo. Pero eso a Ron no le importaba. Lanzó un _fermaportus_ contra la puerta alejando al mundo de la habitación de los chicos.

*****

- ¿Y porqué no fuimos mejor desde un principio con los elfos?

La respuesta era sencilla para Harry. Antes de dar vuelta al pasillo, alcanzó a distinguir a la muy peculiar Trewlaney con Pomona pintando algo en un muro y simplemente no quería toparse con ella. No le agradaba mucho la idea de que sus amigos se enterasen de la especie de ¿cita? que tenía con ella para la noche. Sus burlas lo perseguirían en esa época y en todas las subsecuentes.

- Quería darle una oportunidad a Flitwick –. Ante semejante respuesta de Harry, Neville lo miró con reparo.

Alumnos iban y venían, algunos cambiando de clases, otros, simplemente, parecían recorrer el colegio a placer. Hubo alguno que incluso les ofreció cigarrillos, a lo que Harry y Neville se negaron con tacto. Otro grupo, frente a ellos, bien armados con instrumentos muggles (incluso uno llevaba una especie de pandereta), tocaban y cantaban de una manera decorosa y de forma por demás entusiasta.

Fuimos a la manifestación a recibir nuestra porción de maltratada, cantando "vamos a desahogar nuestras frustraciones."

- Parece que el colegio sigue de fiesta – opinó Neville.

- Parece que el colegio es una fiesta permanente – de pronto Harry reconoció a alguien a lo lejos – Neville, allá van tus abuelos.

Algie y Augusta caminaban del brazo charlando animadamente. Neville los siguió con los ojos, opacados por algo que Harry reconoció enseguida.

- ¿Sabes? Pensé que aquí encontraría a mis padres.

Y no siempre puedes obtener lo que deseas, y no siempre puedes obtener lo que deseas... pero a veces puedes si lo intentas.

Por un momento Harry no supo que contestar, pero de pronto algo se le vino a la mente, algo en lo que hasta el momento no había pensado.- Si, lo sé, también sería probable que yo encontrara a los míos.

Neville abrió los ojos e inclinó la cabeza. Parecía que buscaba las palabras precisas para no herirlo. – Pero no están, ya los hubiéramos visto.

"Canto esta canción para mi amigo Jimmy, y él me dijo una palabra y esa palabra era: MUERTO".

A lo lejos, los chicos cantaban entusiasmados. Las panderetas sonaban y las pulseras en las manos de algunos de ellos tintineaban también cuando las movían. Harry y Neville escucharon, nunca podrían tener lo que ellos querían.

- Es música de dioses ¿no es así?

Albus llegó de repente y muy satisfecho miró hacia los alumnos que entusiastas no paraban de cantar.

- No siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres – murmuró Neville con tristeza. Albus, con gesto cómico, atajó diciendo muy seguro.

- No, pero algunas veces puedes si lo intentas... oh, ya sé que no me creen, pero a ver, díganme algo que ambos quieran y que no puedan obtener.

Era una pregunta muy personal. Albus esperó pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a contar nada.

- ¿Y bien?

- Eh... ¿un helado de fresa?

Albus observó a Harry sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Se rebuscó en los bolsillos encontrando seguramente lo que buscaba. - ¿Gustan? – ofreció extendiéndoles un par de caramelos, como ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza, Dumbledore se encogió de hombros y destapándolos con algarabía se los lanzó a la boca. Los saboreó con deleite y luego abrazándolos a la vez, con los lentes resbalando hasta el borde de su nariz, espetó - ¿saben que les digo? Que los caramelos de limón y los dulces de menta son el mejor invento muggle de todos los tiempos, y eso es mejor que cualquier herida... ¡oh, vean eso! – dijo señalando hacia un punto enfrente de él - ¡Dedalus está practicando su hechizo de fuegos artificiales! ¡Muy bien Diggle! ¡Muéstranos lo que es la magia festiva!... wuuhuuuuuu!– y se fue brincoteando y cantando hacia él.

Y no siempre puedes obtener lo que deseas, y no siempre puedes obtener lo que deseas... pero a veces puedes si lo intentas.

- Aunque lo intentáramos no lo lograríamos.

Algo muy cercano a la congoja estaba golpeando el pecho de Harry, si seguía escuchando a Neville iba a comenzar a deprimirse.

- Ah, vaya, están aquí – Pomona Sprout se restregaba las manos sobre su túnica intentando limpiarlas llegando hacia ellos – hicimos un bello mural, deberían verlo, a veces Sybil puede hacer algo bueno.

- ¿Y dónde está ella? – preguntó Harry esperando que no muy cerca.

- Se fue, dice que tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Ignoro cuales sean... ¡eh! ¡Algie, Agus! ¡vengan acá!

Algie Longbottom negó sonriendo y se despidió con la mano. Augusta, a diferencia de él, si se encaminó hacia ellos, en el trayecto se topó con Minerva y tomándola del brazo la arrastró con ella.

- ¿A dónde fue? – preguntó Pomona una vez que estuvieron frente a ellos.

- Quedó de verse con Elphias Doge para limpiar el patio principal de baúles. La protesta terminó.

- ¿Sucede algo Sanders.? - La pregunta de McGonagall los pilló desprevenidos. Aunque Harry había notado la mirada suspicaz de la chica. – Pareces triste.

Pomona y Augusta clavaron sus ojos en el chico. Neville, con una mirada brillante, negó cohibido.

- ¿Alguien te hizo o te dijo algo? ¡Dime quién fue y haré que se arrepienta por toda su existencia! ¡Lo convertiré en zopilote y lo pondré en un sombrero para exhibirlo el resto de sus días!

- No a... Agus – Por supuesto que Neville no iba a permitir que su abuela hiciera tal cosa, aunque miró un poco sorprendido a Harry.

- No debes estar triste – aseguró Pomona – Tú eres una persona maravillosa, ¿sabes que pienso? Que deberías ser un huppleffut, deberías estar conmigo, en mi casa.

- Por favor Sprout, no digas tonterías. Las mandrágoras son curativas, la sopa es caliente y Nevi es tan Gryffindor como yo y no hay más que hablar.

Augusta, sin despegar la vista de Neville, había dicho aquello llena de convicción, logrando una sonrisa resplandeciente en el chico.

- Toma una galleta.

McGonagall, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño paquetito decorado con cuadros escoceses, le ofrecía a Neville el postre sin dulcificar su semblante. Su mirada, sin embargo, si se había llenado de ternura.

- Gracias. – Neville aceptó conmovido el ofrecimiento de la joven Minerva. Ella, satisfecha, volvió a guardarse el paquetito en el bolsillo.

- Ahora tengo que irme, pero te espero en la entrada principal a las ocho en punto para mostrarte algo.

Harry se deshizo en una sonrisa mientras Neville, confundido, farfullaba atolondrado un _"eh... sí... por supuesto"_.

*****

Y las nubes rondaban sus cabezas. Chocolates, dulces de calabaza y varitas azucaradas no bastaban para obligar a nadie a poner los pies en la tierra. La comida, especialmente cocinada para ellos por los elfos, no lograba ser debidamente disfrutada, sin vagar con la mente por diversos mundos de extravagantes sensaciones. Era como estar adormilado. Algo atontado. Con los pies flotando por encima del piso, como pisando una nube.

Tal vez eso significaba ser _kippie_.

Sentir los colores y beberse los aromas. Reír de puro contento y sentirse triste a ratos, cayendo sin previo aviso sobre una paz aterciopelada. Ese colchón en el cual aterrizar. Tal vez eso era.

Y Ron veía a Hermione. Y Hermione miraba a Ron. Y si los dos deslizaban la mirada hacia sus amigos podían percibir algo distinto en ellos. Porque Harry veía su plato deslizando la cuchara conjurando algún cuadro surrealista y Neville miraba hacia la nada, proyectando música con sus constantes suspiros.

Pero nadie dijo nada.

*****

Si alguna vez los astros colisionaran y el sol fuera cubierto por la luna. Si de pronto el mar se transformara en arena y los pájaros se volvieran mudos sin por ello dejar de cantar las bellezas de la vida con los roces de sus alas, no debiera ser tan sorprendente como el hecho de que Harry Potter aceptara una invitación de Sybil Trewlaney a mirar estrellas en la torre de astronomía. Los pasos del muchacho se escuchaban repetidos en un eco que traspasaba el tiempo transcurrido entre una generación y otra. Esos mismos pasos se escucharían en un futuro o quizás se escucharan ya, todos en un instante preciso. A Harry le daba dolor de cabeza. El porque había aceptado no le quedaba aún muy claro, pero se encontraba subiendo a pesar de saber el peligro.

Sybil Trewlaney.

Algo en ese periodo de tiempo debía haberle trastornado la cabeza para obligarlo a decir si e ir en busca de su destino. De aquello que anunciaban los astros. De eso que aparecía difuminado en esferas de cristal y sólo podía ser descifrado por unos cuantos.

Sybil Trewlaney.

Quién ahora aparecía llena de collares con cientos de años menos (al menos así le pareció a Harry) y con una sonrisa luminosa mientras se acercaba para tomarle la mano y arrastrarlo hasta el último trecho de su destino. Y ahí estaba, frente a un cielo que desbordaba estrellas junto a una muchacha que bailaba en la locura y predecía que a partir de eso todo el mundo se podía poner al revés.

Sybil Trewlaney.

- ¿No es hermoso este gran ramo de estrellas, mi pequeño Alphy?

De haber sabido que lo rebautizarían no se hubiera molestado en inventarse un nombre.

*****

Gracias mil por sus reviews. Cuando comencé la historia lo hice indecisa porque no sabía ni por donde ir, afortunadamente estos personajes son tan maravillosos que te toman de la mano y te marcan el rumbo a seguir. Fue muy fácil identificar a Ron con Abeforth. Y este capítulo, en especial, lo disfruté mucho. Las dos canciones que se mencionan son de los Rolling Stones, la que recita Ron es nuevamente _"Wild Horses"_ y la que cantan los alumnos entusiastas es "_No siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres"_. Ah, la canción a la que hace alusión el título es "La balada de John y Yoko" de Lennon.


	12. La canción de Alabama

**12.- La canción de Alabama.**

El mundo estaba loco. Deliciosamente loco.

Librar las escaleras de un salto poderoso. Llegar al cielo y tomar un puñado de titilantes estrellas. Cantar, sonreír y saludar a gente extraña sin ningún impedimento. Todo, absolutamente todo parecía sencillo.

Llevaba puesto una especie de capa a la que Hermione había llamado "_una linda gabardina_" de una tela antiquísima y extraña. Más propia de un vagabundo que de una persona decente. Y sin embargo, usar ropa vieja, por demás usada, no parecía un crimen en un sitio como ese.

No sabía a donde se habían marchado Neville y Harry, ni pretendía saberlo. Lo único que sabía era que tener a su lado a Hermione ocasionaba una especie de dulce embriaguez, de delirante alegría. Se había quedado dormida. Exhausta y radiante. Y a él lo único que se le ocurrió, fue salir para gritarle al mundo su regocijo.

Ron resbaló chispado de gusto por el pasamanos de las escaleras cambiantes del cuarto piso.- ¡Wuhuuuuuuu! –gritó salvajemente sin sentirse ridículo. Se sentía libre. Inmensamente libre y feliz.

Llegó al final y de un impulso alcanzó el piso, se echó el cabello hacia atrás y distinguió una figura. Ahí estaba Albus.

- ¡Ah, Wazlib! Eres muy bueno deslizándote de esa forma, uno de estos días deberías enseñarme.

- Apuesto a que lo harías mejor que yo. – Dijo sin sentirse mal por ello. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, no se sentía disminuido por el brillante Gryffindor.

- ¡Sí! ¡Yo también lo creo! Pero esa apuesta la dejaremos para otra ocasión, ¿sabes? Mi hermano te estaba buscando. – se frotó los ojos y se desperezó como un gato – me preguntó por ti y luego me gruñó. Dijo que te esperaba cerca del haya y me volvió a gruñir.

- ¿Porqué no hacen las paces?

Albus agachó la cabeza y lo miró por encima de los lentes, los cuales lanzaron chispas de luz. - El día que Abeforth y yo hagamos algo juntos, será un día histórico... no le agrado. Punto. - Ron guardó silencio. No le parecía muy prudente mencionar a Ariadna aunque suponía que ella podía ser un eslabón importantísimo en esa cadena ahora rota. - ¡Ah, pero yo te veo muy contento! ¡Y menos huraño conmigo! ¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu sorprendente cambio? – Cuando el color subió de golpe al rostro del pelirrojo, Albus hizo un gesto condescendiente – no importa si lo dices o no, cualquiera que tenga ojos podrá ver el porque de ello... bien – dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda, echando a andar junto a él – ya haremos algo al respecto.

- Eres un buen tipo....

Albus levantó las cejas sin ocultar su sorpresa, luego lanzó una carcajada y pasando el brazo por los hombros de Ron planteó – a que no puedes caminar al mismo ritmo que yo.

Pero lo hicieron, enredando los pies a ratos para finalmente dar pasos unidos a la vez, mientras reían y se concentraban en algo tan infantil. La mente de Ron se volvió de nuevo la de un niño, y era bueno, demasiado bueno.

Un ruido de alas les sorprendió, Albus levantó la cabeza y al punto señalo algo arriba de ellos - ¡es para mi! ¡no sabes cuanto había esperado esta lechuza!

Atrapó un paquetito en el aire que la lechuza dejó caer y lo desenvolvió rápidamente. Ron se acercó curioso de saber. Aquello parecía hacer muy feliz a Albus.

- ¡Si! ¡Por fin! – gritó alborozado, levantando el contenido del paquete y echando a correr – ¡voy a enseñárselos a Elphias! ¡Son los más calientitos que pueda haber!

Ron se quedó estático por unos segundos y luego sonrió. ¿Calcetines? El júbilo de Albus se extendía hasta más allá de Manchester, tanto como la extrañeza en la cara del pelirrojo. Lo vio correr agitando en el aire su tan maravilloso regalo.

Y era Dumbledore. El Dumbledore de siempre.

****

Por Merlín ¿cómo se podía estar tan nervioso? Algunos alumnos pasaron pero no parecieron sorprendidos de mirarlo, junto a la puerta, a punto de colapsarse o de echar a correr. Incluso hubo quien le ofreció cigarrillos.

- No gracias – se negó Neville mirando hacia todos lados. ¿Estaría bien su apariencia? ¿O estaría muy exagerada? A lo mejor parecía un tonto. Se había alborotado el cabello, eso para parecer muy casual, luego se había puesto esa cosa, _casaca_ o algo así y el pantalón más viejo que encontró. Luego recordó que Minerva no era _kippie_ y se arrepintió de su atuendo.

- Eres puntual, eso habla bien de ti – fue todo el saludo de Minerva. Neville la enfrentó y entonces supo que no estaba tan errado. La túnica de Minerva ya no era oscura aunque si de un tenue color café, pero se había soltado el cabello, sujetándolo únicamente con una cinta sobre la frente y ya. Era suficiente para ser la más hermosa.

Minerva tomó su mano y con elegante potestad se lo llevó de ahí. No sabía a donde irían, pero eso importaba poco.

- Seguro te preguntarás a donde vamos – los ojos de McGonagall brillaron aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus labios – voy a hacer lo que debía cuando ustedes llegaron... voy a mostrarte la escuela.

No entendía. En esa época todo era tan extraño. Recorrer la escuela ¿qué podía tener de especial? Mientras avanzaban rumbo a las mazmorras la atención del chico se centró en McGonagall. El cabello de Minerva formaba líneas caprichosas de insinuantes misterios. Sus ojos brillaban. Por primera vez Neville la veía en todo su esplendor.

Entraron a la mazmorra que algún día pertenecería al profesor Snape y Neville, detrás de Minerva, no sintió aquella opresión que lo ahogaba suavemente cada vez que pisaba ese sitio. Minerva le contó entonces de un mago misterioso sabedor de cientos de pócimas para fines incontables. Le narró aquella aventura de cuando había entrado a Hogwarts y pisó por primera vez la clase de pociones y por un pequeño error, convirtió aquello en un caos. Después de la reprimenda y en plena detención, se prometió a sí misma que sería la mejor en todo y trabajaba incansablemente en ello.

Y así recorrieron todo el colegio. Y pudo ver Hogwarts a través de los ojos de ella. No sólo vio la clase de transformaciones sino vio el sitio donde Minerva se evadía de todo lo que no podía solucionar. Neville comprendió que la transformación no era únicamente una asignatura, servía como preámbulo para transformarse uno a sí mismo. Todos en el mundo deberían aprender la importancia de la transformación para así transformar su mundo.

Anduvieron de arriba abajo perseguidos por historias, anécdotas y sucesos. Cuando llegaron a los invernaderos tocó el turno a Neville. Habló sobre plantas y escondida tras sus hojas dejó escapar un poco de su historia. Minerva lo escuchaba atenta mientras Neville describía las propiedades curativas de la mandrágora y por ello el don de la esperanza que poseían. Quizás se le quebró la voz en algún momento dado, pero no importaba porque Minerva lo escuchaba, con ojos muy abiertos. Y supo que ella estaba aprendiendo el sutil arte de sorprenderse.

Cuando le mostró un retoño de una Mimbulus Mimbletonia y esta les escupió esa sustancia verde en la cara al sentir el dedo de Minerva tocando con firmeza su tallo, Neville creyó que todo estaba perdido, pero la chica, después de ver las caras de ambos, únicamente atinó echarse a reír.

Minerva reía y su risa fluía más allá del universo.

Que malo que todo tuviese que acabar.

*****

¿Qué podrían hacer para pasar el tiempo en esa torre? No tenía ni idea. Lo único que sabía era que debía entretener a Trewlaney antes de que echara su juramento por tierra. Echó una ojeada alrededor, y sus ojos se posaron en una barredora en buen estado, olvidada por ahí.

Darían un vuelo en escoba.

Se le ocurrió de pronto, como suelen ocurrirse las más descabelladas ideas. Subió al artefacto y dio dos vueltas a ras de suelo. Trewlaney lo miraba con una mezcla de picardía y temor.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Volando, soy muy bueno en eso y me gusta. Volando me siento feliz, libre. – respondió dando vueltas muy lentas alrededor de ella.

- Ah, y... ¿en serio sabes volar tan bien como dices?

- Puede ser. – dijo y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa de travesura - ¿quieres comprobarlo? – y acercándose un poco la invitó a subir con un gesto. Trewlaney lo miró indecisa. - ¿Tienes miedo?

- No, por supuesto – Se acomodó las gafas con autosuficiencia y con cautela obedeció a Harry. Él, muy lentamente dio otra vuelta apenas despegándose del piso, y de pronto ¡zas! Con toda la velocidad posible se lanzó hacia la inmensidad nocturna.

- ¡Con un carajo Alphy! ¿Es qué te has vuelto loco? – el aire golpeaba furioso en sus rostros, Trewlaney asustada, se sujetaba a la escoba aferrándose hasta con las uñas. Harry, divertido, maniobró la escoba para llevarla con rumbo al lago.

- ¡Demonios Alphy, nos vamos a caer al agua!

- ¡Claro que no! – aseguró a voces Harry y se acercó al agua donde la luna se retrataba esa noche. Trewlaney ahogó un gritó y se agazapó instintivamente. Harry sonrió y bajando la velocidad sobrevoló la superficie plateada.

- Dame tu mano.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Trewlaney volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo. Detrás de sus gafas, la mirada de la futura profesora destilaba incertidumbre y miedo. Harry sintió ternura.

- Dame tu mano – repitió – no voy a dañarte.

Trewlaney obedeció y Harry la hizo tocar la superficie del agua. Helada y poderosa. Debajo de ella bien sabía Harry había un sin fin de misterios y mundos de sirena. Muy semejante a Trewlaney. Debajo de su demencia había algo más que eso, algo mucho más noble y misterioso.

Despegaron de nuevo sobrevolando árboles y Hogwarts entero. Trewlaney, venciendo su miedo, comenzó a disfrutar del paseo señalándole a Harry a donde tenía que dirigirse cada vez, cuando regresaron a la torre de astronomía, llevaban el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre y Sibyl una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

- Bien ,pequeño Alphy, ya me jodiste con tu dichoso vuelo en escoba, ahora, ¿ya podemos mirar las estrellas?

Harry, lanzando una carcajada, se hizo a la idea de que la noche sería larga, tan larga como la vía láctea que Trewlaney comenzaba a descifrar.

******

El haya se perfiló en toda su grandeza justo a unos cuanto metros más adelante. La oscuridad de la noche no era tan profunda gracias a la enorme luna que con considerable gentileza alumbraba el camino hacia Abeforth. Le vio ciertamente, sentado frente a una fogata fumando algo que ya no tenía por qué adivinar.

- ¿Para qué me querías?- preguntó a guisa de saludo. Abeforth levantó la cabeza sin parecer ofendido.

- Vamos Wazlib, ¿es necesario que algo muy importante ocurra para que yo quiera verte? Sólo te quería en esta haya a esta hora y punto, para... nada en especial.

Se sentó perezosamente a su lado, miró la fogata y miró el lago. Se sintió a gusto. Era como estar en casa después de haber pasado por un terrible aguacero. El sitio era cálido y con eso tenía suficiente.

- ¿Qué haces solo aquí?

Abeforth negó irritado y luego dijo con toda la obviedad del mundo - ¿qué carajos crees que hago? ¡Pues esperarte a ti!

Ron rió por lo bajo, ese Abeforth, con todo y sus malas pulgas, era genial, aceptó gustoso el vaso que el pequeño Dumbledore le extendía y lo apuró a grandes sorbos. Raspaba. Se aclaró la garganta. De cualquier forma eso era lo de menos.

- ¡Eh!, ¡mira quién va ahí! ¡Es ese cretino de Sanders! ¡Eh, Eh! – gritó Abeforth levantándose de un salto y haciendo molinetes con los brazos - ¡Sanders, acá!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Va con McGonagall!

Neville volteó y sonrió al verlos. Minerva hizo un mohín no muy convencida, pero ante las señas de Abeforth dirigieron sus pasos hacia ellos. Parado con aires de enorme autosuficiencia, Abeforth dejó escapar – si, viene con McGonagall ¿y qué? De todas formas también ella es una gamberra aunque ni ella misma lo sepa –, en cuanto tuvo a Longbottom y Minerva cerca, declaró con voz afectada - creo que han llegado a su destino.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te hace suponer tal cosa?

La sonrisa de Minerva era devastadoramente irónica. Ron advirtió que lo que decía Abeforth era totalmente cierto, ¿de que otra forma si no, se podía seguir a Albus hasta por la más descabellada de sus rutas?

- Minerva, Minerva – Abeforth pasó un brazo por su hombro y le dio una larga calada a su cigarro. McGonagall hizo un ademán con la mano para alejar el humo y arrugó la nariz. – Eres absolutamente increíble y lo que es mejor, muchísimo más lista, sólo que te escondes bajo esa fachada de maestra autoritaria, pero ni eso te quita encanto – la miró de arriba abajo y Minerva enrojeció, al igual que Neville, quién dio un paso al frente sólo para ser detenido por Ron sin que ninguno de los otros dos lo advirtiera – sólo te pongo un pero, - dijo mirándola con intensidad – y es esa estúpida obsesión por seguir a mi hermano en todas sus desatinadas idioteces.

Minerva echó a reír y retiró el brazo de Abeforth – alguien tiene que cuidarlo. Bien – dijo alisándose la túnica, como veo que esta reunión es de chicos y yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, voy a buscar a Agus, y si no está con Longbottom, seguro me entretendrá con una buena discusión.

- Nadie te corre – aseguro Abeforth invitándole un vaso de wiskey, Minerva lo miró con desconfianza, pero lo aceptó – anda ¿o dirás que me tienes miedo?

- No precisamente, pero si eres un Dumbledore se deben tomar precauciones, ambos están totalmente chiflados. – Apuro el vaso ante los divertidos ojos de Ron y los estupefactos de Neville, después, simplemente, devolvió el vaso y se retiró dignamente diciendo adiós con la mano.

- Créanme, esa chica, vale la pena. - Neville entrecerró los ojos con disgusto, pero Abeforth aclaró – si mis intereses no fueran otros... en fin, dejemos eso y vayamos a lo verdaderamente importante, miren las maravillas que tengo aquí – despejó unas ramas descubriendo a la vez, el gramófono de estudios muggles y varias botellas de wiskey.

- Oye, yo no creo que...

- ¡Oh, por Merlín Sanders! No empieces con moralinas idiotas, ¡esto es el cielo y si se nos castiga por ello, bien habrá valido la pena!

Neville y Ron se miraron ¿al fin de cuentas que tenían que perder? A ellos no podrían expulsarlos y Abeforth, pues... no sería precisamente alguien triunfador en el futuro. Tenían razón, no había absolutamente nada que los detuviera.

Destaparon una botella y el viejo gramófono comenzó a funcionar, la voz ronca de cierto tipo dejó escapar un _"hola, te amo ¿no me dirás tu nombre?"_, y su música desquiciante se confundió con sus risas y charlas atropelladas mientras brindaban por cosas totalmente insulsas.

La música, el wiskey y el tiempo se esparcieron con grandes tumbos entre cantos hoscos y torpes pasos de baile. Ron nunca había visto a Neville divertirse tanto de aquella forma, pero sin duda era la época la que le sentaba tan bien. Parecía feliz, dichoso. Abeforth, con un pase de varita, dio vuelta al disco y una música contagiosa, alegre, retadora, escapó embriagándolos más con su frescura.

- ¡WHOA! – Gritó Abeforth con salvaje alegría, invitando a Ron y a Neville a seguirlo - ¡Vamos Wazlib! ¡Vamos Sanders! ¡Un poco de wiskey alegrará nuestras vidas!

"Bueno, enséñame el camino a la próxima wiskería

oh, no preguntes porqué

oh no preguntes porqué..."

Ron no pensaba, no podía pensar. Estaba envuelto en una serie de sensaciones y quizás eso era ser joven, llevar dentro de sí esa rebelde alegría. Beberse de un trago todo un vaso de wiskey. Vaciar la botella. Cantar con voz ronca, alegre y difusa una canción que de tanto repetirse se halló grabada en su cabeza.

"Porque si no encontramos

la próxima wiskeria,

te digo que debemos morir

te digo que debemos morir..."

Y era cierto, no tenían que preguntar porque, había una fogata, había un lago, había un calamar hundiéndose en él y había una luna a la cual cantarle. Lejos de Alabama pero cerca de una próxima y pequeña chica.

"_Porque si nosotros no encontramos_

_la próxima pequeña chica_

_te digo que debemos morir_

_te digo que debemos morir..."_

Hermione, su Hermione.

"Oh, luna de Alabama, nosotros ahora debemos decir adiós"

Y aquí todo era tan real. Tan descaradamente fácil. Gritaban una oda al wiskey y a la luna. Levantaban vasos y una botella. Giraban alrededor del fuego en una danza tribal. Tres tipos tan diferentes. Y tan semejantes.

Abeforth y su amargura bañada en desencanto. Neville y esa atroz historia que cargaba a cuestas. Él, la sombra de un héroe sintiendo siempre que jamás estaría a la altura de sus pasos.

"Hemos perdido nuestra buena y vieja mama

_y debemos tener wiskey, oh, tu sabes porqué"_

Pero Abeforth tenía esa esperanza llamada Ariadna. Neville su absurdo amor por... no podía pronunciarlo. Y él... era el eterno enamorado de una gran sabelotodo.

Y el amor y la música se fundían en una sola cosa. Ahuyentando los fantasmas. Y eso se anidaría en ellos y les daría las fuerzas para futuras batallas.

Parecía tan increíble que Abeforth terminara oculto en el anonimato de un tugurio como Cabeza de Puerco.

A Ron le gustaría recordarlo así. Bailando y girando con sus catorce años a cuestas. Lleno de incertidumbre, reto y alegría.

*********

Otro capítulo después de seis mil años. La canción que le da nombre es precisamente esa "La canción de Alabama" de los Doors (y acá entre nos, es una de mis favoritas). Es también la canción que bailan alrededor de la fogata, esta fue una de las primeras escenas que imaginé mientras planeaba la historia, al principio sin Neville pero la propia historia quiso que quedara así. La primera canción que deja escapar el gramófono es "Hola, te amo" también de los Doors. Por ahí hay una brevísima alusión al título de una canción de los Beatles "A través del universo". Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia tan viajada.


	13. Sobreviviendo con una pequeña ayuda

**13.- Sobreviviendo con una pequeña ayuda de los amigos.**

¿Porque todo giraba tanto? ¿Porqué la cabeza le martilleaba como la peor de las torturas? Tenía ganas de vomitar y de apagar las lucecillas que se colaban a través de sus párpados. Tenía ganas de gritarle al mundo que guardara silencio.

- ¿Wazlib? ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Abeforth taladró su cabeza y lo odió por eso, sintió la mano que pasaba por debajo de su nuca y manoteó para quitársela de encima - ¿quieres estarte en paz con un jodido demonio? ¡anda, bébete esto!

- No... no quiero – farfulló, pero la mano imperativa de Abeforth le hizo beber algo que sabía a diablos, se levantó tosiendo y a punto de volver hasta las tripas.

- Calma, ya pasará...

Tenía ya un rato con los ojos abiertos, pero fue hasta después de su acceso de tos, que empezó a enfocarlo todo. Miró a su alrededor, Neville y Abeforth lo miraban, el primero muy serio y con rostro pálido, el segundo con un gesto de burla.

- Sanders estaba igual o peor que tu, pero con el menjurje que le di, ya está como nuevo.

Y era cierto, aunque pálido, Neville se veía tranquilo. Descubrió con sorpresa que su malestar poco a poco comenzaba a pasar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que me diste?

- Wiskey – dijo Abeforth con divertida soltura.

- ¡No! ¿Qué fue esa cosa que me diste ahora?

- Ah, eso, no te ofendas Wazlib pero no pienso confiarte mis secretos, al menos no los que puedan retribuirse en ganancia.

- A mi tampoco quiso decírmelo – La voz de Neville sonaba un poco ronca, tal vez por la cantidad descomunal de wiskey ingerido por el muchacho la noche anterior. Lo que le recordó a Ron que quizás sus amigos estarían preocupados.

- Creo que debemos buscar a Ha... a James y a Stella – se apresuró a decir.

- Por eso no te preocupes, ellos ya te encontraron.

Era cierto, justo en ese momento Hermione y Harry llegaban hasta donde estaban ellos - ¿puedo saber donde se habían metido? – interrogó la chica con algo de enfado mientras Harry los estudiaba divertido.

- ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?

- Eh... pues...

- Estuvimos bebiendo wiskey y bailando con la luna – Abeforth no parecía inmutarse ante las miradas llenas de reproche que le lanzaba Hermione. Lanzó un bufido de enfado y los enfrentó cruzando los brazos.

- No tengo nada en tu contra Abeforth, pero creo que deberías empezar a enderezar tu rumbo, el seguir así no te conducirá a nada bueno.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó el chico burlón. Hermione pareció no darse por vencida.

- Aunque claro, tal vez a ti te parezca muy interesante terminar como can...

- Cantante de algún grupo de rock... – interrumpió Harry tapándole la boca a Hermione para impedirle continuar. Hermione de un manotozo retiró la mano del chico.

- Como sea, no importa, muy bien ustedes dos – dijo dirigiéndose a Ron y a Neville – necesitan una buena ducha, así que será mejor ir a la torre Gryffindor.

- ¡No, por favor! ¡Ducharse no! ¡Imponles el castigo que tu quieras pero ducharse no! ¡Es casi tan deshonroso como lavarse los pantalones!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a Ron, y sin detenerse a hacer caso de las súplicas de Abeforth y de las protestas del pelirrojo, a empellones se lo llevó de ahí.

*****

Dippet simplemente se contentó en demasía al saber que tenían el giratiempo en sus manos. "Se ahorraron el viaje a la biblioteca" aseguró, aunque ninguno de ellos había pensado siquiera en asomarse por ahí, con excepción de Hermione. Conoció a Harry y con curiosidad observó su cicatriz, pero no dijo nada, lo que si quiso saber era si el chico realmente tenía algún parentesco con los Black.

- No, ninguno, sólo me acordé del apellido – respondió Harry para ahorrarse más explicaciones.

Dipett clavó con intensidad sus ojos en Harry, luego sonrió y muy alegre se despidió de ellos. Ya en los pasillos, el chico le hizo notar a sus amigos algo en lo que no habían reparado. – El giratiempo da vueltas más lentamente.

- Y eso significa que...

- Pronto volveremos a casa – Harry levantó la vista hacia Ron, que después de formular la pregunta un poco inquieto, quedó alegremente satisfecho con la respuesta. Después del duchazo que los había obligado a darse Hermione a él y a Neville, se sentía muchísimo mejor. Y más aún con la perspectiva de volver a su época.

Su época.

Extrañamente, junto al sentimiento de felicidad que podría embargarlo, había también una sensación de pesar. Como sea que fuera ese sitio, lleno de alumnos desquiciados y colores al por mayor, había sido una forma de alivio para su caos cotidiano, lleno de inseguridad y otras cosas, y ahí todo había resultado tan bien, pero que más daba, al fin de cuentas él no pertenecía ahí y tampoco nadie lo iba a extrañar.

Nadie.

*****

Ante el inminente regreso a casa, un cambio muy peculiar se había operado en todos ellos, pues volver a casa significaba volver a la normalidad, y en esa normalidad no todo estaba permitido. Había que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y así parecieron entenderlo todos. Ron, subrepticiamente, había tomado la mano de Hermione para llevársela lejos de ojos indiscretos. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la cabaña que algún día sería de Hagrid fijó su atención en ella. Con esa extraña túnica entre azul y verde lucía realmente bonita.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó Hermione ladeando la cabeza con un dejo de preocupación, las flores de su cabello se mantenían milagrosamente fijas, casi como la varita de Luna.

- Hermione, pronto volveremos a casa...

- ¿No quieres regresar? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida ante el tono de voz empleado por el pelirrojo.

- ¡No! Quiero decir, ¡no me malentiendas! Es sólo que... que...

- ¿Qué?- Hermione hablaba suavemente, mientras ligeros mechones de su cabello bailaban con el viento. Ron quería guardar esa imagen por siempre en su memoria.

- Ahí no habrá música y flores – dijo sin reflexionar, avergonzado ante la mirada dulce de Hermione empezó a explicarse atropelladamente – este sitio es de locos, mírame como estoy vestido, a veces pienso que parezco pordiosero y a nadie le importa, y Neville enamorado de McGonagall y Harry que yo no sé que esté haciendo con Trewlaney, es como para perder la cabeza, pero estás tu y luces preciosa con esas túnicas raras, y esta esa música de dementes que me ha hecho hacer cosas que jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacer y es que...

La hilaridad de Hermione lo sorprendió. – Ron, de verdad estás loco – pudo decir entre risas.

- No te rías, es la verdad. – Murmuró ofendido.

Hermione suspiró y aseguró mirándolo muy de cerca – si lo que tienes es miedo de que todo esto entre tu y yo no siga igual, no debes tenerlo. – y poniéndose de puntitas para rodear el cuello de Ron con sus brazos, le dio un beso muy suave, fugitivo.

Pero Ron no estaba dispuesto a dejarla huir, tomándola por la cintura volvió a besarla con un beso más profundo, sabiendo ahora con certeza, que fuera donde fuera que estuviera Hermione, las flores y la música la seguirían. Suerte que la cabaña esa estuviera ahora vacía, suerte que en esa época todo fuera tan descaradamente fácil. No hubo ningún contratiempo cuando resbalaron hacia el césped ni cuando las enormes manos del pelirrojo viajaron a través de la tela que la cubría.

****

Lo buscó antes de dirigirse con sus amigos rumbo a clases de _cuidados de criaturas mágicas_. Lo vio intentando tocar la guitarra que pertenecía a Dedalus con terribles resultados. Sonriendo se acercó a él. No sabía si así era como se lo imaginaba. El gran Albus Dumbledore, con gabardina de flequillos, unos jeans rotos no muy limpios, cabello largo y una barba incipiente. Lo único que parecía de él era esa eterna chispa en sus ojos.

- ¡Alphy! ¡Llegas en un gran momento! Aquí mi querido Diggle me ha prestado su guitarra y estoy horrorizando a las musas, ¿gustas acompañarnos?

Asintió. Después de todo pronto regresarían a casa y no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa: convivir con un Albus de su edad. Mágico y grandioso.

- ¿Y qué se supone que están tocando? – preguntó. Aquello parecía una mezcla de rock con alaridos de una sirena fuera del agua.

- Lo ignoro, pero te apuesto a que no pasaremos a la historia como virtuosos de la guitarra. - Albus revisó el instrumento de un lado a otro y pareció decidirse en algo. La extendió hacia su dueño diciendo con resignación – toma Dedalus, creo que es mejor que siga en tus manos, - luego añadió con alborozo - ¿por qué no tocas algo para mi amigo Alphy? Apuesto a que querrá oírlo. Una buena canción de amistad sería lo indicado – abrazándolo con afecto confesó – no sé exactamente por que Alphy, pero tu me das buena espina, podríamos ser grandes, enormes amigos, podríamos luchar el uno al lado del otro aún en las peores circunstancias.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! – gritó Dedalus y al punto se puso a tocar, acompañado por las voces desafinadas y alegres de Albus y Elphias Doge.

_¿Qué harías si cantara desafinado? _

_¿Te levantarías y te alejarías de mí? _

_Préstame tus oídos y te cantaré una canción_

_tratando de no desentonar... _

Albus rodeó a Harry con su brazo invitándolo a seguirlos. Rió por lo bajo, no desconocía la canción pero la verdad no era muy bueno cantando, aún así el seguir a esos tipos locos parecía irresistible. Cuando Hermione, Ron y Neville llegaron hasta donde él estaba, lo encontraron cantando y a instancias de Albus terminaron acompañándolos.

_Sobreviviré con una pequeña ayuda de mis amigos,_

_saldré airoso con una pequeña ayuda de mis amigos._

Era extraño y divertido. Ver a todos aquellos que de una u otra forma eran parte importante de su vida, cantando desafinadamente y sin vergüenza alguna. Albus tenía un poder enorme de convencimiento y había logrado que todos se unieran batiendo palmas y elevando la voz al viento.

_¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? _

_Sí estoy seguro que sucede todo el tiempo, _

_¿qué es lo que ves cuando apagas la luz? _

_No puedo decírtelo, pero sé que es mío. _

Y ahí estaban ellos, a punto de regresar a casa y despidiéndose de esa época de la única forma que podían despedirse: con música. Aquél había sido un viaje mágico y misterioso y ese viaje estaba llegando a su fin. Y en ese viaje habían puesto la cabeza en las nubes y estaba llegando la hora de aterrizar, pero mientras lo hacían no dejaban de cantar algo que era una verdad a toda prueba...

_Sobreviviré con una pequeña ayuda de mis amigos,_

_saldré airoso con una pequeña ayuda de mis amigos._

Y Harry, de una u otra forma, se sentía reconfortado por eso.

*****

Llegaban a los linderos del bosque prohibido, cerca de la cabaña que algún día sería de Hagrid. Ron precedía a sus amigos mientras hablaba con una gravedad propia de temas muy espinosos.

- Voy a decirles algo y espero que lo consideren seriamente – Ron se detuvo sin aviso logrando que Harry, Hermione y Neville chocaran unos con otros - ¡hey! ¿quieren comportarse? – una vez que hubo capturado la atención de sus amigos, continuó muy formal - todo, absolutamente todo lo que halla pasado en esta época, todo lo que hallamos hecho o dicho, todo, repito, debe quedar en el más absoluto de los secretos, ¿entendido?

- ¿Porqué? ¿No quieres que los demás sepan como cantas de desafinado o como casi te acabas las provisiones futuras de wiskey?

- Hermione, por favor, no te burles – se aclaró la voz para seguir hablando – entonces ¿están de acuerdo o no? Miren que todos tenemos algo que perder. Tal vez Seamus, Dean y los gemelos estarían interesados en saber cierta historia de Trewlaney...

- ¡No! Yo estoy de acuerdo – se apuró a decir Harry con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Y ustedes?

Hermione y Neville aceptaron. No sin antes un poco de renuencia mal intencionada por parte de la Gryffindor, pero ante los ruegos de sus amigos, terminó cediendo con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

- ¡Hey, Wazlib! ¡Sanders!

Abeforth daba vuelta en una esquina de la cabaña y al descubrirlos sin dudar se volvió hacia ellos. Iba contento, con un rostro resplandeciente que lo hacía ver menos huraño, menos raro, más feliz.

- ¿Qué hay? –preguntó Ron por saludo y Abeforth dejó escapar su alegría.

- Hace frío, el invierno se apura – dijo y Ron no pudo evitar una sonrisa extrañada.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de fabuloso?

- Ah, pues que pronto...

- ¡Se me ha ocurrido algo! ¡Algo grandioso! – Exclamó Albus, llegando repentinamente seguido de Elphias y tomando a Harry y Neville por los hombros. El semblante de Abeforth se oscureció - ¡Ya no hay festivales pero siempre hay algo que celebrar! ¡Se me ocurrió que quizás...!

- Que quizás podrías irte largando de aquí, yo llegué primero y le estaba diciendo algo muy importante a Wazlib.

Albus se ajustó las gafas dirigiendo una sonrisa forzada a Harry, luego, poniendo cara de mordaz elocuencia, respondió – no quiero pelear Abe, así, que para demostrate mi buena voluntad, te dejaré hablar y yo les diré mis planes después, cuando lleguen los demás.

- ¿Y quiénes son los demás?

- ¿Quiénes habrían de ser? Pommy, Trewlaney, Dedalus, Filius y Minerva, los cité aquí, antes de que estos muchachos fueran a llenarse de saberes en criaturas mágicas.

- Mejor termino luego – Abeforth, incómodo, vio llegar a los mencionados decidiendo no quedarse ahí. – Ya te diré que tiene de fabuloso que el invierno se apure, Wazlib.

- ¿Pues qué más va a hacer? Que llegan las vacaciones – Trewlaney, sin invitación, intervino en la plática con su singular desfachatez.– Ir a casa, claro, aunque no siempre resulta tan genial, los papás pueden llegar a ser muy poco divertidos, aunque puede ser que a ti si te guste tu casa, en ese caso...

Albus la escuchó atento dirigiendo una mirada suspicaz a su hermano. - Te apuran las vacaciones Abe... aunque Hogwarts siempre ha sido tu vacación permanente.

- Si, me apuran, al menos yo tengo algo importante en casa – masculló Abeforth evitando mirar a su hermano. – De ser por mi, me quedaría ahí y no regresaría al colegio.

Albus se movió impaciente – ¡Abe, eso no cambiaría nada y si arruinarías tu futuro! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces, no tiene remedio y jamás lo tendrá!

Antes que cualquiera pudiera esperarlo, Abeforth se abalanzó sobre Albus para empujarlo con un odio tremendo logrando que cayera al suelo, Albus contrariado como pocas veces se le había visto, se levantó de un impulso diciendo - ¿qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?

- ¡Eres un idiota!- gritó Abeforth al tiempo que lanzaba los puños contra su hermano - ¡Lo dices! ¡Lo dices todo el tiempo! ¡No serías capaz de sacrificarte por ella!– y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, propinó a Albus un fuerte golpe en la cara.- ¡Voy a romperte esa nariz con mis propias manos!

- ¡Abeforth, no!

Pero antes de que Ron pudiera intervenir, Trewlaney y Pomona lo detuvieron impidiéndole acercarse siquiera – no te metas en eso, es cosa de hermanos. – aseguró la bonachona Sprout. Por su parte, Flitwick y Elphias detenían a Harry quién al igual que Ron, había estado a punto de intervenir.

- ¡Pero no podemos permitir esto! – exclamó Hermione preocupada viendo a Albus y a Abeforth rodar por el suelo en una salvaje pelea. Cuando estaba a punto de sacar su varita, una mano firme la detuvo. Era McGonagall.

- Pero, pero... Minerva...

McGonagall negó con la cabeza, y sin otra opción, se dedicaron a ser testigos de la terrible batalla entre los hermanos. Golpes iban y venían casi por igual, por fin, Albus, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, pudo sobreponerse a su hermano y lo doblegó poniéndose encima suyo y dándole varios golpes en la cara.

- ¡Es suficiente Albus! ¡Ya déjalo en paz! – alegó Elphias quitándolo con ayuda de Harry y Flitwick.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntaba Ron, auxiliando junto con Neville a un furioso Abeforth.

- Espero que entiendas quien de los dos tiene la razón – escupió Albus recogiendo sus gafas que habían ido a parar al suelo.

Abeforth trataba inútilmente de contener las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro sucio de tierra. Veía con odio absoluto a su hermano desde el suelo restregándose la cara para limpiar sus mejillas. Ron y Neville, a su lado, trataban de tranquilizarlo.

- Déjame ayudarte Abe, ven conmigo...

- ¡Déjame en paz Wazlib! – gritó Abeforth levantándose y empujando a Ron, antes de salir disparado hacia el bosque le gritó a Albus – ¡si no supiera que eres mi hermano, juraría que eres un hijo de perra!

- ¡Voy a...!

- No Albus, déjalo ya... – vociferaba Elphias tratando de contener a Albus quitándole su varita y dándole tiempo a Abeforth de desaparecer de vista.

*****

Tomaron _Cuidados_ sin prestar mucha atención, mirando apenas al hipogrifo que la profesora había conseguido expresamente para esa clase. Tanto Ron como Harry, estaban seriamente preocupados por lo ocurrido con Albus y Abeforth. Sabían que terminarían distanciándose, pero se preguntaban en si, quizás, eso podría cambiarse.

- ¿Sería muy grave si lo intentáramos? – le había preguntado Harry a Hermione, poco antes de entrar a clases. Hermione no respondió y mordiéndose el labio inferior se quedó pensando muy preocupada. Al salir, simplemente, le había susurrado algo a Neville y les había dicho que iban por algo de comer, que los esperaran cerca del haya, junto al lago.

- No le creo, algo se trae entre manos – le dijo Ron a su amigo mirando con desconfianza como Hermione y Neville se iban alejando. Harry estaba de acuerdo, pero no les quedó de otra que esperarlos donde su amiga les había indicado. El tiempo transcurrió de prisa y ni Neville ni Hermione daban pistas de aparecer.

- Harry, estoy empezando a hartarme y ahora sí tengo hambre, te dije que esos dos algo traían entre manos, conozco a Hermione.

- Ron, no empieces, vamos a esperar, si realmente a Hermione se le ocurrió algo, querrá encontrarnos aquí.

- Pero tengo hambre.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Ron era tremendamente impaciente y le costaría trabajo que se mantuviera callado y quieto si tenía tanta hambre como decía. Seguía oyendo las protestas del pelirrojo cuando algo llamó su atención. Era el hipogrifo moviéndose de forma rara.

- Oye Ron, mira, el hipogrifo se escapó.

- ¿Y qué? Ya se encargarán de buscarlo. Me muero de hambre y mira, somos los únicos tontos que seguimos aquí, apuesto a que ya todos están en el Gran Comedor.

- O en las comunas, pero eso no importa Ron, ¿no lo entiendes? Puede ser peligroso si se encuentra a alguien que no sepa tratarlo, ¿por qué no lo llevamos con la profesora...? ¿cómo se llama?

- No sé – contestó Ron incorporándose y mirando al hipogrifo con atención – es cierto, hay algo raro en él. Harry, no me da confianza, mejor vayamos por ella.

- Hagamos esto – dijo Harry después de reflexionar un segundo – tratemos de llevarlo nosotros, pero si vemos que se pone agresivo o algo peor, entonces irás tu por la profesora y yo me quedaré vigilando, ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien, pero ¿qué esperas exactamente con algo peor?

Harry negó con la cabeza, se fue adelantando poco a poco mientras le susurraba a su amigo – recuerda que hay que tratarlo con gentileza, es muy susceptible.

- Si, si lo recuerdo, no soy tan tonto ¿sabes? – rumió Ron por lo bajo rodeando del otro lado al animal. Éste pareció sentirlo y se agazapó caminando hacia atrás – creo que se está asustando, mejor voy por la profesora.

- Si, creo que será lo mejor, se está comportando muy raro, yo lo cuido.

Ron asintió dando media vuelta para ir en busca de ayuda, pero algo falló en los planes. El hipogrifo, totalmente enloquecido saltó encima del pelirrojo intentando darle coces.

- ¡Ron, cuidado! – gritó Harry yendo en pos de su amigo y ayudándolo a esquivar al animal. Pero el hipogrifo no se rendiría tan fácilmente, Harry y Ron intentaron huir de él, logrando a cambio enfurecerlo más, como último recurso, ambos amigos saltaron subiendo en su lomo, fue entonces que el fastuoso animal salió disparado hacia el cielo.

- ¡Ron, sostente!

Pero no era tan fácil. En una voltereta peligrosa Ron perdió el asidero y resbaló sin poder sostenerse. Harry, en un intento desesperado por detenerlo, también resbaló con él.

- ¡Harry, ayúdame!

Cayeron... el viento zumbaba terrible en sus oídos y sintieron la cercanía furiosa del hipogrifo. No había modo de defenderse, se les fue encima antes que pudieran sacar sus varitas y lo último que Ron supo fue que un terrible dolor le partía la cabeza. Luego algo frío, muy frío y después nada.

Las voces le llegaron desconocidas, lejanas, pero poco a poco comenzó a reconocerlas.

- ¡Quítate Sybil, les estás robando aire!

- Pomy, no me empujes, yo puedo quitarme sola...

- Dejen de pelear... creo que ya están despertando.

Abrió los ojos trabajosamente y parpadeó un poco antes de poder enfocar algo. Se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba mojada y descubrió además, varios rostros que lo miraban preocupados.

- ¿Qué tal la noche? ¿Por fin amanece? – preguntó un Albus sonriente, pero sin poder ocultar el alivio en su voz. Intentó incorporarse, pero un dolor agudo se lo impidió.

- Yo que tú no lo intentaría – musitó Trewlaney muy cerca de él – el hipogrifo casi te rompe la cabeza y debe dolerte más que en una clase de historia de la magia.

Por fin pudo darse clara cuenta de lo que sucedía. Trewlaney, Albus, Sprout, Flitwick, Neville y Abeforth lo rodeaban y lucían completamente empapados. Pero no sólo lo rodeaban a él, un quejido delató la presencia de alguien más.

- ¡Harry!

Sin ocuparse de su dolor de cabeza se levantó como impulsado por un resorte para comprobar que Harry estaba bien. Lo estaba. Mojado y abriendo los ojos con dificultad pudo preguntar con voz quebrada - ¿qué pasó?

Un silencio sepulcral. Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a Trewlaney que se revolvió incómoda – oigan no fue mi culpa... Flitwick se robó al hipogrifo.

- Pero yo no lo hechicé.

- ¿Hechizaron un hipogrifo?

Furia contenida. Ojos brillantes por el enojo. McGonagall se acercó a trancos y Ron se percató de que también estaba mojada. Poco a poco empezaba a comprender.

- Minerva querida, sé que hechizar un hipogrifo es muy peligroso, y que pueden expulsarnos, pero te aseguro que existe una muy buena razón para haberlo hecho.

Trewlaney movía ambas manos tratando de apaciguar la ira de la chica, y esta respondió con enfurecida sorna – pues me gustaría oírla.

Trewlaney miró a todos para ver si alguien salía en su ayuda, pero como nadie lo hizo, comenzó a explicar – sucede que la vida es un instante en el tiempo. Viene, pasa y no se queda. Sólo se queda una impresión grabada en la memoria y nosotras, las personas, olvidamos por lo regular que debemos disfrutarla, que debemos amar a todos los que nos rodean, entonces comenzamos a...

- Sybil, ¿quieres ir al grano?

- ¡Ay, ya voy, ya voy! Sólo quería darle una bella introducción a lo que voy a explicar – exclamó Trewlaney con un gesto torcido – lo hicimos porque Albus y su pequeño y pervertido hermano pelean peor que dos gorros rojos en guerra. Así que decidimos buscar la forma de que hicieran algo juntos. Como le tienen tanta simpatía a estos dos – miró despectivamente a Ron y a Harry – se nos ocurrió que si los ayudaban en cierto "peligro" podían descubrir que juntos son más fuertes, así que nos inventamos lo del hipogrifo... fue su idea – y señaló con prontitud hacia un lado, sus pulseras tintinearon acusadoras.

Hermione, quien era la acusada, se hallaba sentada, chorreando agua y con mirada triste. No respondió y ocultó el rostro en las manos.

- ¡Pero ella no te dijo que hechizaras al hipogrifo! – protestó Neville enojado.

- Bueno, no – reconoció Trewlaney con cara de circunstancias – pero me pidió realismo y yo se lo di. Sólo hice lo que me pidieron... además, no sólo logramos que Abeforth y Albus hicieran algo juntos, todos entramos en el juego al lanzarnos por ellos al agua y rescatarlos del hipogrifo asesino... ¿Hemos aprendido algo? – gritó de pronto con aire teatral levantándose y sobresaltando a todos - ¡Claro que lo hemos hecho! – dijo golpeando el puño en la palma de su mano - ¡ahora todos sabemos que somos un ejército en busca de paz! ¡Somos un ejército invencible que librará batallas a través de los tiempos y liberará al mundo mágico de la opresión y la ....!

- ¡Cállate y siéntate ya! – ordenó Sprout jalándola por la túnica y haciéndola trastabillar – eso que dices es idiota. Chicos... – Pomona se dirigió a ellos apenada – Sweet y Sanders fueron a buscarnos para enterarnos de su apuro por la pelea, y este fue un plan que surgió en dos segundos para hacer que los Dumbledore hicieran las pases, la idea no era realmente que sucediera así, tan sólo se trataba de espantar un poco al hipogrifo y que todos llegáramos a su rescate, conocemos a Albus y a Abeforth y el aprecio que les tienen, por supuesto no dejarían que nada malo les pasara, entonces, después, ante la alegría de haber hecho lo correcto, tal vez podrían olvidar sus diferencias, nuestra intención no era mala.

- No lo era, pero casi los matamos – susurró Trewlaney.

- ¿Los matamos? – respondió Pomona enojada - ¡Sybil! ¡Tú hechizaste al hipogrifo con sabe Merlín que maleficio y no te pusiste a pensar en la consecuencias!

Se hizo un pesado silencio. Abeforth y Albus no despegaban la vista del suelo. El frío se hacía más intenso y todos empezaban a titiritar. Minerva dio un pase de varita y al instante una cálida fogata apareció. Sybil levantó las cejas con arrogancia – bien, bien, de cualquier forma ya se salvaron y estos dos volvieron a hablarse. – Miró a Abeforth y Albus y les dijo muy circunspecta – lo siento chicos, pero les voy a decir algo que es verdad y no necesito de ninguna bola de cristal porque ustedes son tan trasparentes que casi puedo leer su futuro palabra por palabra: están condenados a que las peores circunstancias los unan, y ambos son iguales, terminarán queriendo salvar al mundo, claro, tu rumiando y protestando, pero lo harás. – y al decirlo miró a Abeforth.

- No lo tomes por cierto – Abeforth se levantó trabajosamente y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos echó a andar – yo sólo lo hice por Wazlib, lo que haga mi hermano no me importa, así quiera salvar al mundo, yo jamás lo ayudaré.

Ron y Harry se miraron. Sprout y Abeforth se equivocaban. Al final de cuentas Trewlaney no estaba tan errada en lo que había dicho. Pero de todo eso se deducía una cosa. No se podía confiar plenamente en alguien tan chiflado como Trewlaney.

*****

Ya casi llegamos al final. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero no tardar tanto en el próximo capítulo. La canción que cantan todos y que da título a este capítulo es " Una pequeña ayuda de mis amigos" de los Beatles.


	14. De los sueños, el nueve

**14.- De los sueños, el nueve. **

Hermione les contó todo, después de pedirles mil veces que la disculparan y explicarles que no había sido su intención ponerlos en verdadero peligro. Ni Ron ni Harry hubieran pensado jamás tal cosa, pero sí querían saber los pormenores de lo que ellos no recordaban.

- Estuvimos espiando detrás de unos arbustos, cuando el hipogrifo se abalanzó sobre ustedes corrimos a ayudarlos, pero en ese instante salieron disparados hacia el cielo. Cuando cayeron al agua, todos nos abalanzamos para rescatarlos, mientras Abe y Albus controlaban al hipogrifo.

Ron pensó un momento – me pareció oír voces, pero la verdad no me fijé en nada – se encogió de hombros y luego agregó – de todos modos tu idea no era tan mala, un poco descabellada quizás, pero estamos acostumbrados al peligro.

- Como sea, sabemos bien que hagamos lo que hagamos no cambiaremos nada – Harry se acomodó los lentes y suspiró – nos ayudaron, si, pero ni Abeforth ni Albus Dumbledore tendrán jamás una buena relación.

- Que mal, y parecía tan buena idea, claro, si Trewlaney no estuviera tan chiflada tal vez algo hubiera cambiado.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio, Neville, quien había hecho el último comentario, se rascó la cabeza con desánimo.

- ¿Qué sería lo que iba a decirnos Albus antes de la pelea? – preguntó Ron recordando, al ver la cara de intriga de los demás aclaró – dijo que había algo que celebrar, que después nos diría sus planes.

- Ni idea – murmuró Hermione echando un vistazo al giratiempo que comenzaba a girar casi de forma normal – creo que no nos queda mucho tiempo por aquí, procuremos ya no separarnos, sea lo que sea que planea Albus, seguro ya no lo alcanzaremos.

- Aquí están, los estuvimos buscando durante un buen tiempo, cientos de eones me parece – Albus llegaba seguido de los futuros profesores y curiosamente también de Abeforth, todos, exceptuando a este último y a Minerva, se acomodaron entre los cuatro amigos con gran barullo. - ¿cómo sigue tu cabeza? – le preguntó a Ron quien contestó con alegría que ya estaba mucho mejor.

- Que bueno, porque precisamente los buscábamos para decirles algo que se me ha ocurrido.

- ¿Algo para celebrar?

Albus sonrió a Harry y dijo – veo que recuerdan mis palabras, si, siempre hay algo que celebrar.

- Tal vez para la cena de Navidad podamos hacer algo grandioso, algo memorable. – Opinó Trewlaney sentándose muy cerca de Harry.

- No, no es eso precisamente a lo que me refiero – aclaró Albus mirando pícaramente a Ron.

- Pues sea lo que sea, no creo que sea posible – objetó Harry con sinceridad – pronto volveremos a casa.

Se guardó un silencio incómodo. Albus sentado como un indio, propuso a modo de trato – bueno, pero supongo que será hasta el inicio de vacaciones cuando tengan que irse, podemos hacer algo antes de su partida.

- No sabemos, tal vez tengamos que irnos antes. – esta vez fue Ron el que respondió. Abeforth levantó el rostro para enfrentarlo. Sus ojos azules fulguraron con algo parecido a la ira, pero su cara parecía tranquila.

- Pero podrán venir a visitarnos. – Supuso Trewlaney ajustándose las gafas.

- Pues... no sabemos, tal vez, pero no sería muy probable.

- ¿Porqué? – Pomona miraba a Hermione, quien acababa de contestar haciéndose un lío con las manos.

- Es difícil de responder, cuestiones personales – se le ocurrió a Hermione.

- ¿Y dirán también que no podrán mandar ni una lechuza? – volvieron los rostros, ninguno de ellos se había percatado de la presencia de Agus y Algie Longbottom. La chica, miró a al muchacho que tenía muy sujeto de su brazo y luego los estudió a ellos con algo de desconcierto.

- No... no lo creo.

Observaron a Neville con sorpresa. Su voz había sonado extrañamente dura, pero él miraba al suelo, Hermione, Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas. Era más difícil para él de lo que suponían.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

Minerva. Mirando a Neville y luego a ellos. Firme y segura siempre, esta vez había dejado escapar una mezcla de perplejidad y desilusión en su voz.

- Tenemos que irnos. Punto.

Neville se levantó y sin mirar a nadie se fue corriendo. – ¡Oye, no debemos... separar...nos! – terminó susurrando Ron. A su lado, Abeforth se paró rumiando "lo mismo digo" y se fue de ahí en un suspiro. Ron dudó una fracción de segundo y al instante fue tras él. Se había equivocado. Si él había pensado que ahí nadie lo iba a extrañar, se había equivocado. Lo alcanzó casi enseguida, frente al muro donde él y Albus, alguna vez, habían plasmado su protesta. El fénix seguía ahí, imponente, grandioso, y, a la vez, la cabra aún se ocultaba tímidamente escondida en un rincón y condenada al anonimato.

- Te odio... – el susurro y la tranquilidad en la voz de Abeforth asustó a Ron, hubiera preferido mil veces que le hubiera gritado. Se quedó mirando sus rizos revueltos, sus puños apretados. "¿Qué?" alcanzó a musitar antes que Abeforth explotara diciendo - ¡Te odio!... ¡Te odio porque me dejarás solo al igual que Albus y Ariadna!

- Tú no los odias, no puedes odiarlos, en especial a Ariadna...

El chico respiró con fuerza contradiciéndose, al responder a lo dicho por Ron, con voz débil - a ella no, ella no quiso dejarme solo, fue una treta de la vida.

- Lo mismo pasa conmigo. - Ron quería ser contundente, no quería el odio de Abeforth.

A lo lejos, el barullo de los alumnos y el esbozo de alguna nota musical rompió el silencio. Abeforth Dumbledore se volvió para enfrentar a Ron y clavar sus ojos rebeldes en él. Ron sintió un hueco en el estómago. Le gustaría prometerle que volvería a verlo, que no lo dejaría solo, pero era una promesa que sabía muy bien, jamás podría cumplir. Le gustaría entonces pedirle perdón, por... no sabía exactamente, quizás porque no estaría a su lado como si fuese un hermano, evitando que hiciera cosas absurdas, o quizás, simplemente, para fumarse un cigarro mientras algún muggle demente cantaba algo. Lo abrazó y torrentes de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Abeforth, quizás sería la primera y última vez que fuera testigo de la fragilidad de un ser tan extraño. Le gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas y poder llevarse a ese pequeño Abeforth consigo.

- Si alguna vez puedes, ¿me buscarás? De menos para saber que vivo o que no estoy demente y encerrado en San Mungo, y promete que te tomarás un wiskey conmigo... por la luna de Alabama.

A Ron se le hizo un nudo la garganta, aclaró la voz y dijo – lo prometo.

****

El único refugio que se le ocurrió fue el aula de transformaciones. Estaba harto, harto de tener que perder todo en la vida. Sentía un nudo apretando con dura fuerza su pecho, asfixiándolo y dejándolo desvalido. Se dejó caer sobre un pupitre ocultando la cara entre los brazos. No supo cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, sólo supo que escuchó pasos, pero no levantó la vista. No quería ni le importaba mirar. Pasos, ruidos, y de pronto estaba ahí, el conjunto de notas musicales envolviendo unas voces conocidas.

Lo escuchaba.

Estuvo oyendo durante minutos y al fin levantó la cara. Fue entonces que pudo ver a Minerva. La música agonizaba y Neville escuchó las últimas notas con los ojos clavados en ella. Abstraída, parecía no darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor. Miraba por la ventana donde nubes escurridizas iban cambiando de forma. Como pudo, muy lenta y cuidadosamente, Neville abandonó el pupitre donde había estado. Un nudo oprimía con crueldad su pecho desde que era un niño, un nudo que no podía deshacerse, pero ahora, muy por debajo había ahora una sensación de ahogo, como si una mano suave apretara su corazón. No quería sentirlo. Era injusto sentirse así. Dio un paso atrás chocando con una silla, Minerva no volteó a verlo pero susurró con simpatía. - ¿No es hermosa? - Neville afirmó con la cabeza a pesar de que Minerva no lo veía y a pesar de saber que se refería a la canción. – Que lindo que alguien te viera con esos ojos. – Si Neville pudiera hablar seguro le diría que él podría verla así si ella se lo pidiera, y aún si no lo hiciera, porque de todas formas ya lo hacía. La veía lejana. Y era tan dolorosamente injusto ¿por qué no podía quedarse en esa época?

- ¿Sabes bailar? – Esta vez Minerva si lo vio directamente a la cara, Neville se desvaneció y se reconstruyó en un segundo negando con la cabeza. Minerva hizo un gesto de extrañeza que dulcificó sus facciones- ¿No? ¿Cómo es posible? – Cuando Neville se dio cuenta, ya se acercaba a él quedando muy cerca – Yo te enseñaré – dijo sin más preámbulos. Tomó su mano y la llevó a su cintura y haciendo una floritura puso a funcionar una vez más el gramófono. Tomó la otra mano y le susurró muy cerca - tú sígueme y todo será más fácil.

El vértigo le dio escalofríos. La mano de Minerva era suave y su cabello despedía un aroma de tiempos mejores. Con suavidad fue guiándolo a través de la canción, y ¿qué podía hacer? Su chica de negro era lejana y eso lo hacía melancólico.

Flotaba más que bailar. Dos o tres tropezones sólo dieron paso a la risa. No había la menor duda, Minerva, como instructora, siempre sería la mejor. Su mejilla rozaba la suya y Neville cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse. Si volteara un poco, tan sólo un poco...

Desconcentrado perdió el paso, se detuvieron y Minerva volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

Y por todo lo Gryffindor que había en él tenía que hacerlo. Vendería su alma. Tal vez se arrepentiría mil veces más tarde, pero ella lo recordaría siempre como un sueño y él también. Sacó valor de lo más hondo y la besó. Un beso suave, tímido, sólo rozando sus labios. Cerró los ojos. Sintió las manos de Minerva en sus mejillas y ella apretó el beso sólo un poco más, casi nada, pero lo suficiente para deshacerle por un segundo el nudo de su pecho.

Se separaron y abrió los ojos. Minerva lo veía con infinita ternura – eres una gran persona y estoy segura que serás un gran mago – susurró – algún día llegará alguien para ti, me gustaría ser yo pero creo que no es posible. - Razonable, madura. McGonagall en todo su esplendor despidiéndose de ese sueño que por siempre sería absurdo. - ¿Quieres seguir intentándolo? – preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa. Neville asintió también sonriendo y sintiendo su pecho un poquitito más liberado. La música volvió a oírse, pero esta vez fue Neville quién tomó la iniciativa para alborozo de Minerva. Tomó su mano, tomó su cintura, y por los minutos que duró la melodía, se imaginó, sencillamente, que podría quedarse siempre ahí.

*****

Cuando regresó, rato después, ya sin Abeforth, se halló sentados a todos muy callados. No pudo ver ni a Neville ni a Minerva pero por primera vez desde que llegará ahí, no se preguntó donde rayos podrían estar. Albus fumaba con una rebeldía llena de elegancia, lo que parecía un largo cigarrillo dorado, dejaba escapar el humo y sus gafas, detenidas en la punta de la nariz, lanzaban pequeños destellos de vez en vez.

Todo estaba tan callado.

Los miró un momento. Parecían la escena de una foto muggle vieja, antigua, en colores sepia o a blanco y negro. Hubieran parecido fijos, inmóviles por toda la eternidad si no hubiese soplado un suave viento y este jugara con sus cabellos; y si las manos de Trewlaney no estuvieran entretenidas formando castillos de arcilla.

Fue entonces que Minerva y Neville regresaron. Este último con el viejo gramófono en las manos. Sin decir palabra lo colocó junto a un arbusto y Minerva hizo un pase de varita. Los violines fueron los que comenzaron primero, según le pareció a Ron, y después la música se escapó como suave llovizna del vinilo. La voz de ese tipo, ya no desconocida, empezó a musitar cosas, dócil, lento, haciendo entristecer la tarde.

_Es el atardecer del día, _

_me siento y veo a los niños jugar,_

_veo caras sonreír pero no para mi,_

_me siento y observo mientras las lágrimas pasan._

Harry, a su lado, miraba fijamente enfrente de si, a un punto indefinido, lejos, muy lejos, inalcanzable. Tal vez ese era el sitio donde él se pudiera esconder, un lugar como el absurdo donde ahora se encontraban, donde era un desconocido con un rayo en la frente.

_Mis riquezas no pueden comprarlo todo,_

_quiero oír a los niños cantar,_

_todo lo que escucho es la lluvia caer en el suelo,_

_me siento y observo mientras las lágrimas pasan._

Algie Longbottom hizo un ademán a Neville invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. Augusta le sonrió. Neville aceptó con una triste sonrisa y de nuevo todo estuvo callado y quieto.

_Es el atardecer del día,_

_me siento y veo a los niños jugar,_

_haciendo cosas que yo acostumbraba hacer,_

_ellos piensan que son nuevas,_

_me siento y observo mientras las lágrimas pasan. _

Mierda. Y tan sólo era el preámbulo de la despedida. Cuando Albus se levantó con agilidad rabiosa y echó a andar hasta perderse rumbo al castillo, nadie hizo el intento de detenerlo.

Sólo el humo del cigarrillo fue marcando su ruta.

*****

Se quedaron a dormir en las comunas, sobre unas colchonetas junto a una fogata. Flitwick y Elphias intentaron relajar el ambiente sin conseguirlo. Ni Abeforth ni Albus volvieron a aparecer. La mañana se les había ido de las manos intentando hacer un desayuno decente, al igual que la magia sin los dos hermanos Dumbledore y su capacidad de sorprender a todos.

Eso fue lo que hizo aún más sorpresivo su regreso. Los dos, juntos, con pasos seguros y emanando poder. Llegaron muy serios pero al punto Albus dejó escapar una maravillosa sonrisa.

- Como esta visto que no podremos detener a estos cuatro ni convencerlos de quedarse con nosotros, sólo tenemos en las manos la oportunidad de hacer que no nos olviden.

Los aludidos se miraron perplejos. Si ya de por si se les ocurrían cosas descabelladas a todos aquellos sujetos, no querían ni pensar en lo que vendría ahora. Y no lo imaginaban.

- Había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza, pero ahora lo he concretado. El amor lo es todo. –Dijo y cuando Neville volteó a ver a Flitwick, éste tan sólo se encogió de hombros. Albus continuó. A su lado, Abeforth espiaba de reojo las copas de los árboles. – Y por amor se escalan las más altas montañas. El amor nos hace mejores... siempre es bueno celebrar el amor.

- Y eso nos conduce a... – apuró Trewlaney impaciente.

- A eso voy Sibyl, no comas ansias – contuvo Albus con esa tranquilidad que no perdería con los años. –Somos afortunados, estamos rodeados de amor. – dijo y extendió sus brazos como si los quisiera abarcar a todos. Minerva enarcó una ceja y Agus negó con la cabeza haciendo un mohín gracioso.

- Maravilloso Albus, pero ¿a dónde quieres llegar? – preguntó esta última con un poco de impaciencia.

- ¿No lo saben aún? ¿No se los dije ya? ¡Hay que celebrar el amor! – Nadie pareció entender, se miraron unos a otros mientras Albus corría a ponerse justo en medio de Ron y Hermione, rodeándolos con los brazos. - ¡El amor se zambulle en el aire! ¡Es necesario unir estas dos almas más allá de la vida!

Los rostros ruborizados y sorprendidos de ambos chicos se hallaban completamente pegados a ambas mejillas de Albus. La pobre Hermione sólo alcanzó a musitar un ahogado "¿qué?", mientras Albus se explicaba tanto con palabras como con los molinetes que hacían sus brazos sin cesar.

- No saben si vuelvan, no saben si podrán vernos después, y nosotros tampoco lo sabemos… ¡hey, Sybil! – Exclamó apuntando a la chica con decisión – dime ¿qué ves en el futuro de estos dos?

Sybil se acomodó las gafas y contestó con tranquila seguridad – ah, eso, es bastante fácil, veo que estarán siempre juntos.

- ¿Ven? ¡Y nosotros no estaremos para celebrarlo! ¡Yo no podré estar para cantar y bailar en la ceremonia que una sus vidas! – Harry enarcó la frente, eso parecía una premonición, pero la alegría de Albus fue alejando los fantasmas. – ¡Entonces, se me ocurrió que podría celebrarlo! ¡Qué podemos celebrar la ceremonia que una sus vidas ante el cosmos…!

Un momento, ¿Albus estaba pensando lo que Harry creía que estaba pensando? Se quedó un momento con la duda en la punta de la lengua, más casi al instante la dejó escapar - ¿no estarás pensando en…?

- ¡Si! ¡Celebraremos la unión ante el cosmos de Sweet y Wazlib! ¡Tendremos una boda cósmica!

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! – soltaron a la vez los aludidos, mientras, Ron, horrorizado, dejaba escapar _"pero sólo tengo dieciséis años"_.

- Lo sé Wazlib, lo sé, pero no te confundas – aclaró Albus en tono tranquilizador, aunque no tanto como para calmar al pelirrojo, - una boda cósmica no es lo mismo que una boda común. En esta última, tú tienes un compromiso ante la sociedad, te riges bajo sus leyes, tienes que vivir al lado de la persona con quién decidas hacerlo con todo y sus desventajas, ya sabes, trabajar, responsabilizarse y bla, bla, bla. En una boda cósmica no es así, la unión es sólo una confirmación de que quieres estar con esa persona el resto de tus vidas, compartir sus alegrías y sus tristezas…

- Pues a mi me suena peor que a boda común… - se quejó Ron con sorna.

- Déjame terminar y Sweet, quita esa cara de espanto… no, no es terrible, sólo estarán unidos ante el cosmos para quererse aún después de esta vida, para buscarse y encontrarse en otra época y seguirse queriendo. Para eternizarse y volverse uno y que nunca nadie jamás interfiera… claro, puedes negarte en dado caso que no te moleste pensar que en otra era, en otra época, Sweet pueda encontrar su alma gemela en otro… - las palabras dichas con aparente indiferencia lograron que Ron reaccionara como si le hubiera caído agua hirviendo, miró a Hermione furioso mientras Albus preguntaba contento – entonces ¿qué dices?

Seguro ni pensó en lo que se metía cuando dijo totalmente convencido – que acepto.

Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta y Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Si después se arrepentía no se debería de quejar. Aceptaba como lo aceptaba todo, por impulso… ¿es qué jamás iba a pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas? Por suerte estaba Hermione.

- ¡Muy bien, Abe será el padrino! Nos veremos mañana a las diez fuera de la cabaña del guardabosque. –Arregló Albus sin dudarlo.

- Pero… - Quiso protestar Hermione, sólo que la voz agria de Ron la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es que no quieres?

- ¡Por supuesto que no quiero! ¡Es un compromiso enorme!

- Te gustan los compromisos, te encantan los compromisos – remarcó Ron con las orejas muy rojas – entonces no veo el problema, ¿o acaso esperas encontrar un alma gemela en otro lado? ¿En alguna otra época?

- ¡Ron, por dios, esto es absurdo!

- No, no lo es, pero si no quieres bueno, ya buscaré yo quién quiera – y al decir eso se levantó furioso.

Las mejillas de Hermione hirvieron, _"oh, no"_, pensó Harry y se llevó la mano a la frente. Ni se sorprendió, cuando su amiga, en un arrebato, se unió a esa locura diciendo – ¡entonces yo también acepto!

Un grito salvaje fue la respuesta de todos. Ahí lo tenía, ¿para que confiar en ninguno de sus amigos si sabía muy bien como eran? No en balde siempre estaban metidos en problemas. Mientras Harry se lamentaba mentalmente de los arrebatos de sus dos amigos, ya los demás danzaban levantando al viento una canción.

A medias oyó que hablaban de un sueño y de espíritus danzantes o algo así. Comprendió que sólo había una forma de sellar el compromiso y era esa. Albus y Abeforth saltaron hacia el frente y se dispusieron a danzar como invocando mejores tiempos. Invocando un sol radiante alejado de nubes borrascosas. _Ah, bowakawa possé posse, _decían y cerraban un plan ideado por ambos.

El día histórico había llegado.

*****

Otro capítulo, con el final a la vuelta de la esquina, muchas gracias a quienes me han seguido hasta aquí con paciencia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que animan a continuar. La canción en la que pensaba para enmarcar la escena entre Abeforth y Ron, era la de _Crazy Diamond_, de Pink Floyd, pero no lo especifiqué, claro, puede ser ese el esbozo que se escucha en la lejanía junto con el barullo de alumnos, o puede ser cualquier otra, ustedes decidan. La canción que bailan Neville y McGonagall es _La chica de negro_ de los Beatles. La que escuchan en el preámbulo de la despedida es _Mientras las lágrimas pasan_ de los Rolling Stone y la que bailan Albus y Abe y da nombre al capítulo, es _Sueño número 9_ de John Lennon.


	15. En el jardín del pulpo

**15.- ****En el jardín del pulpo habrá ****unos campos de fresa por siempre.**

Era una locura.

Tenía que encontrar a Hermione, por que, muy aparte de cosas absurdas, tenía que recordarle el pequeño detalle de que no debían separarse pues el giratiempo, lo había notado, giraba mucho más despacio.

Notó esa mañana que Trewlaney la había levantado muy temprano para arrastrarla tras de si explicándole no sé que cosas. Absurdo. Absurdo y descabellado era todo ese asunto. Tal vez a Ron no podría hacerlo entrar en razón y Elphias y Flitwick se lo habían llevado quién sabe a donde. Neville, sin tentarse el corazón ante sus apuros, siguió roncando sonoramente cuando intentó despertarlo para detener tamaño acto de demencia. Entonces tenía que ser él, él quien arreglara todo ese asunto. Desde el anuncio de la dichosa boda no había podido hablar con sus amigos, bueno, con Ron si lo había intentado, pero su amigo era un cabezota y ni siquiera le escuchó. Y - se repetía - si no podía hacer a su amigo entrar en razón, entonces tal vez pudiera con Hermione.

Le costó un rato encontrarla. Después de algunas pesquisas pudo averiguar que estaba en el salón de estudios muggles. Hasta ahí se dirigió y por caballerosidad tocó la puerta. Nada. Lo intentó de nuevo y esta vez se escucharon pasos apresurados y alguien rumiando detrás de ella. Abrieron dejando apenas un pequeño espacio y una cabeza desaliñada se asomó. Era Trewlaney.

- ¿Qui..? Ah, Alphy, ¿qué hay?

- Eh...¿podrías hablarle a Her... a Sweet?

Trewlaney levantó las cejas dándose importancia - imposible, ahora no puede atenderte.

Claro que ante tal respuesta, Harry no se limitó. - ¡Es que necesito hablar con ella, es algo extraurgente!

- ¿Me permites?... muchas gracias – la bonachona Sprout pasó con dificultad entre Harry, Trewlaney y el pequeño espacio de la puerta, llevando un paquete entre sus brazos. Harry no quería indagar que era, seguro la respuesta no le gustaría, pero por eso mismo, tenía que hablar con su amiga.

- Lo siento Sybil, pero tengo que hablar con ella.

- No, no, no,no – le atajó la bruja cuando intentó entrar y cerrando la puerta tras ella le impidió el paso. – Nadie puede mirar a Sweet hasta que sea la hora.

- Pero es que no entiendes...

- Claro que lo entiendo cariño – sonrió Trewlaney con una aquiescencia exasperante - ahora, puedes irte y con calma hablaremos después de la boda.

Imposible guardar la calma. Harry se desesperó comenzando a hablar atropelladamente - ¡eso es precisamente lo que trato de hacerles entender! ¡No es posible llevar a cabo esa boda! ¡Es absurdo! ¡Es estúpido! ¡Ellos ni siquiera están conscientes de lo que están haciendo porque siempre han sido obstinados y nun...!

Sybil rodó los ojos, jaló a Harry por la solapa y lo calló de golpe con un beso en los labios. Harry quedó mudo y Trewlaney satisfecha. – Bien querido, veo que has comprendido. – Dijo y sonriendo con una mueca torcida, cerró la puerta.

Harry se quedó un rato petrificado, mirando la madera frente a sí. Por lo visto, ya no había nada que hacer.

****

- ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Va mejor esta corbata o esta? Yo diría que lo mejor sería no llevar una, pero dada la magnitud del evento...

- Neville...

- ¿Sí? – preguntó el aludido sin dejar de mirarse al espejo de la habitación de los chicos.

- No importa ninguna maldita corbata, lo único importante es que esto es un error y parece que a nadie le importa.

Neville miró a Harry sin comprender, luego lo evaluó de arriba abajo y le dijo muy tajante – deberías arreglarte ya, esa ropa que traes hace juego con el tapiz de mi abuela, es aburrida y seria.

- ¿De veras no te preocupa? – preguntó Harry contemplando a Neville como si no lo conociera, desde el sillón donde estaba hundido.

Neville respondió con una mirada semejante y replicando como si en sus manos estuviera toda la lógica del mundo. – Lo que me preocupa es que te tomes las cosas tan en serio. No importa, Harry, de verdad no importa. Lo único importante es que estamos aquí y podemos aprovecharlo, piénsalo... ¿hace cuánto que te sentías tranquilo, bien? ¿qué podías hacer cualquier tontería que se te ocurriera sin tener los ojos de los demás pegados a ti? ¿Y lo que es peor, con su censura? – volvió a colocarse frente al espejo, decidiéndose, al parecer, por una de las corbatas al fin – además, no es tan terrible como te lo estas imaginando ahora, recuerda lo que Albus dijo, no es que vayan a vivir juntos y a mantener una familia, es sólo la unión de dos almas más allá del cosmos, que cada uno esté por su lado pero que sepan, siempre, que en algún lugar de este mundo su alma gemela los espera.

En ese momento, Elphias y Algie Longbottom entraron interrumpiendo así el asombro de Harry. Lo vieron en el sillón, con ropa aburrida y seria y lo pararon en vilo para apresurarlo y que se pusiera algo "decente". Faltaban apenas unos cuantos minutos para llevar a cabo la boda que hasta hacía unos momentos Harry consideraba una tragedia, pero que, gracias a las palabras de Neville, había cambiado de forma.

*****

¿Cómo se las habían ingeniado para organizar todo en tan poco tiempo? Por un momento había imaginado que las bodas cósmicas no serían tan fastuosas como las comunes, pero por lo visto se había equivocado. Como lugar de ceremonia se había elegido la parte frontal de la cabaña que algún día sería de Hagrid, donde se había colocado una especie de pequeño estrado todo adornado de flores de un hermoso color violeta, obsequiadas por Sprout. Frente al estrado, marcado en el suelo por pequeñas velas encantadas para centellear con chispas de colores (sin duda obra de Flitwick) se podía ver un amplio círculo, que se distinguía por tener un césped de un verde más intenso que el de los alrededores (según supo, el propio Elphias Doge se había llevado un buen tiempo tratando de intensificar el color). Varios arbustos de los alrededores habían desaparecido dando lugar a unas extrañas flores verdes y amarillas, que, según explicó Minerva, encargada del cambio, eran de celofán y en sus propias palabras _"crecían increíblemente altas"_. Agus y Algie Longbottom, por su parte, habían traído el gramófono de estudios muggles con toda la serie de discos que había por ahí y los habían acomodado sobre una especie de árbol, cuyas flores parecidas a altavoces, esparcirían la música por todas partes.

Dedalus Diggle sería el encargado de los fuegos artificiales, que, por ser a plena luz, había cambiado por explosiones de colores simulando centelleantes arcoiris. En tanto, los hermanos Dumbledore, habían conjurado animales de apariencia fantasmal de un vaporoso plateado y dorado, que, en total algarabía, se paseaban a placer por todos lados. Total, que el lugar entero, aunado a la apariencia de los invitados, parecía producto de un sueño delirante.

Todos y cada uno lucía sus mejores "galas", o al menos según su criterio. Albus, quien oficiaría la boda, traía una especie de túnica de gala negra con un enorme sombrero de copa que milagrosamente no se caía, y por debajo de la túnica, se insinuaban unos jeans y unos mocasines muggles, ambos evidentemente muy gastados. Trewlaney lucía unos jeans muy rotos, una coleta que terminaba en una explosión de rizos, una blusa de mangas enormes y un chaleco de vistosos colores y flequillos. Pomona Sprout lucía una vistosa pañoleta anudada en el cuello, un vestido muggle por debajo de las rodillas con mucho vuelo y un cabello entre suelto y trenzado aquí y allá. Minerva, la impresionante Minerva se distinguía con una blusa campirana, jeans y mocasines y una especie de florecillas secas cubriendo la parte frontal de su cabeza. Flitwick, Elphias, Dedalus y Algie, lucían sendos pantalones acampanados y camisas bastante vistosas. Elphias traía una especie de sombrero vaquero y Dedalus una cinta alrededor de la frente. Agus, en cambio, se había contentado con un ligero vestidito a las rodillas de un café muy sobrio y unas botitas que le llegaban a los tobillos. Abeforth Dumbledore, por ser el padrino de bodas, tal vez creyó que debería distinguirse por eso, así que traía puesto un traje por completo extravagante, enorme y gris con tenues rayas verdes, pero lo que más sobresalía era su corbata, de un apantallante verde neón, que más bien parecía un enorme moño. Todo aderezado por unos rizos revueltos que se disparaban en todas direcciones. Eso, y que Neville trajera un traje extraño de un violeta intenso y una corbata rosa, hizo agradecer a Harry su muy sencillo atuendo, que consistía en un saco café, camisa bordada y unos jeans más viejos que los que le heredaba Dudley.

Únicamente faltaban los protagonistas del esperado evento, faltaban pocos minutos, dedujo Harry, porque Pomy y Agus, de forma apresurada y eficaz, trazaban un camino (que consistía en una mezcla de pétalos de rosa, rojas y amarillas) del círculo verde a una zona donde los árboles se hacían más espesos. Por ahí llegarían Ron y Hermione, sin duda, aunque no sabía si llegarían juntos. Por fin el camino estuvo listo y todos se pusieron en su sitio. Abeforth, muy propio, se dirigió a los árboles, justo donde iniciaba el camino de pétalos, y a una señal de Albus, gritó "¡Wazlib, la ceremonia está por empezar!",y en efecto, apareció Ron, con el cabello completamente desordenado y un traje blanco muy a la John Lennon, aderezado, se podía ver, por una enorme flor roja en la solapa, mientras las flores del árbol donde estaba el gramófono comenzaban a destilar las notas repetitivas de una canción. No parecía incómodo, al contrario, parecía contento. Demasiado contento. Fue bailoteando con Abeforth al lado mientras los demás gritaban, aplaudían y Elphias y Flitwick lanzaban sonoros chiflidos. Sólo Abeforth y Albus, muy concentrados en su papel, permanecían bastante serios.

Se puso junto al estrado y entonces llegó el momento esperado. Justo cuando una voz salida del gramófono comenzó a escucharse, apareció Hermione de entre los árboles. Ron, que en ese momento estaba de espaldas hablando con Abeforth, se volvió ante el silencio que se produjo. Su semblante cambió y la miró asombrado. Harry no lo culpaba. Algie y Dedalus empujaron a Harry farfullando que él era el encargado de llevar a Sweet hasta el estrado y todo atolondrado, lo hizo. Hermione lo recibió con una sonrisa radiante y lo tomó del brazo, murmurándole muy contenta- ¿te gusta? Lo diseñó Trewlaney. La flor es obra de Pomy.

Harry no respondió. La frase que en ese momento escapaba de las flores parecidas a altavoces tenían una respuesta por él: _"¿La has visto vestida de azul? Ves el cielo enfrente de ti"._ Y es que la túnica de Hermione era vaporosa, más parecido a un vestido muggle que le llegaba a las rodillas. Era amplio, con unas mangas enormes como la blusa de Trewlaney, y era azul. Traía su cabello atado por una coleta donde los rizos rebeldes escapaban por todos lados, desaliñado, pero bonito, y una enorme flor blanca en un lado, sujeto tras la oreja. Hermione lucía hermosa, esa era la palabra. Las sandalias de sus pies eran tan delgadas, que casi parecía que iba descalza, y en las manos, llevaba un ramo de hermosas orquídeas mágicas especialmente cultivadas por Sprout. 

Caminaron rumbo al estrado, en tanto la voz del cantante no dejaba de susurrar y los arcoiris centelleantes de Dedalus hacían acto de presencia:_ "Ella peina su cabello, es como un arcoiris... ¿has visto mujer más hermosa?"_

No podía haber frase más cierta. Si Ron necesitara hacer una pregunta en esos momentos, tal vez sería esa. Se combinaban y disparaban colores por todos lados, y Hermione, siempre punto y aparte, era la hermosa y pálida luz de una vela, poniendo motas blancas en sus vidas. Albus Dumbledore, encargado de oficiar la boda, tomó un impresionante libro negro mientras Abeforth, con su saco demasiado grande y su corbata verde neón resaltaba muy serio entre los invitados.

El mayor de los Dumbledore levantó la mano, para incitar a todos a guardar silencio, la música bajó su volumen y se escuchó apenas como un susurro, poco a poco fueron cesando los colores transformados en notas, y otra tonada, más contagiosa, se escuchó por debajo de las voces y risitas de todos los presentes. El muggle loco de lentes redondos, como lo llamaba Ron, entró a escena.

Albus Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y con gran teatralidad comenzó a hablar – Hermanos magos, estamos aquí para celebrar algo que siempre debiera celebrarse en el mundo entero, a cada minuto, a cada segundo, y ese algo es sin duda el amor. Y si, es algo difícil, un mucho complicado, pero es la fuerza que mueve al mundo y por eso, repito, debemos celebrarlo – fue interrumpido por una serie de aplausos, que enseguida contuvo – bien, no es necesario dar tanta vueltas, así que comencemos cuanto antes – tomó el libro, con elegancia buscó en las páginas y a continuación comenzó a leer - el matrimonio como la más alta aspiración entre las sociedades, es la culm...– tosió, se acomodó las gafas, se rascó la nariz y preguntó con algo de enfado - ¿podemos saltarnos toda esta verborrea sobre lo que es el matrimonio o Wazlib se podría arrepentir? ¡Además, no nos interesa! – dijo lanzando el libro a un lado. Todos, incluyendo a Ron y a Hermione, aceptaron con gran escándalo.

- Bien – dijo Albus sacudiéndose las manos y acomodándose el sombrero – hagámoslo a mi modo y sin más preámbulos... señor Roonil Wazlib... ¿acepta como su alma gemela a esta pequeña y hermosa chica conocida entre todos estos rufianes con el nombre de Stella Swett, ante el cosmos y con un amor más allá de este universo?

Ante el silencio de Ron todos comenzaron a protestar.

- Acepta ya... no tenemos todo el día.

- ¿Quieren callarse? Es mi boda cósmica y puedo tardarme el tiempo que quiera.

- ¡Wazlib!

- Está bien, acepto – decidió el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos, mientras Hermione se desternillaba de risa y la canción volvía a repetirse.

- Bien, bien ¡silencio! – advirtió Albus, yendo a recoger el libro sin objeto alguno, pues obviamente la ceremonia no estaba basada ahí. – Da más presencia – dijo a modo de explicación, abriéndolo de par en par – eehhh... Señorita Stella Sweett ¿acepta como su alma gemela a este emisario de lunas lejanas, algo gruñón, conocido como Roonil Wazlib entre todos los presentes, con un amor más allá de este universo y jurándolo ante el cosmos?

Los ojos de Hermione fueron dos estrellas brillantes – pues supongo que no tengo opción – dijo con tono mordaz pero con la risa en la mirada. - Está bien, acepto.

Una apoteósica muestra de júbilo sucedió entonces. Estaban ya unidos ante el cosmos. Aunque, como aseguraba la canción que iba cediendo, unir la vida con alguien podría ser realmente difícil y hasta podría considerarse una locura. Pero eso no era tan importante en esos momentos, todos parecían contentos y tanto Ron como Hermione lo parecían también. Un mucho contentos.

Albus, hinchado de orgullo, concluyó la primera parte de la ceremonia - Bien, esperando que no se arrepientan y que esto realmente haya sido una buena idea, concluyamos la ceremonia... Abe, si nos haces el honor...

Abeforth, quién hasta entonces había permanecido al margen del júbilo, se acercó y con señas invitó a la pareja protagonista de tan peculiar evento, a situarse dentro del círculo. Ambos obedecieron y enseguida los dos hermanos se colocaron uno a cada lado y levantando las varitas murmuraron un hechizo. Un pequeño vaporcillo surgió envolviendo a Ron y a Hermione, mientras los demás, se sentaban alrededor de ellos uniendo sus manos y entonando una sencilla melodía sin palabras. Harry, definitivamente se sentía muy extraño en esa situación, pero como nadie le hacía caso, pronto se resignó. El vaporcillo giró elevándose hacia el cielo y cuando hubo desaparecido del todo, Albus levantó los brazos y acto seguido, Agus se acercó. De forma ceremoniosa, le hizo entrega de una tetera humeante y cuatro tacitas de curioso aspecto.

Bebieron el té de hierbas de hada, el favorito de Ariadna. Era una especie de pacto entre padrino y las dos almas gemelas unidas. Era una forma de agradecerle a Wazlib su amistad y retornárselo con el único regalo que tenía Abeforth, el único tesoro que le quedaba: esos pequeños detalles que aún guardaba de su hermana con un celoso y especial cuidado.

Y Ron así lo entendió.

Albus anunció con solemnidad que era hora de empezar el festejo y que este sólo iniciaría con el baile de bodas, porque la música era la más grande de las magias y la única que podía representar al amor con todos sus rostros, desde el más dulce hasta el más trágico – pero no hablemos de tragedias – dijo Albus – por qué no es lo que esperamos para Sweet y Wazlib, para ellos invocamos un sol radiante que apague todos los inviernos. - Y diciendo esto salió con un brinco del círculo seguido de Abeforth. Una guitarra comenzó a sonar haciendo más cálida la tarde, o tal vez no fuese la guitarra, sino el hecho de que Ron, sobreponiéndose a su bochorno, tomara a Hermione de la manos haciéndola girar y levitar en el aire.

Cariño

_Ha sido un largo, frío y solitario invierno_

_Cariño_

_Parece como si hubiera durado años_

Eso estaba bien, era cierto, porque las sonrisas volvían a los rostros y parecía como si la luz no hubiera existido durante años, o eso decía la canción, pero el acompañar con las palmas el baile de novios, cantar y moverse ahí, sentado con las rodillas cruzadas, sobre la hierba húmeda, realmente parecía lo mejor.

_Sol sol sol, llega ya. _

Y llegaba, en la sonrisa de Hermione y en la felicidad desbordada de Ron, porque Harry jamás lo había visto tan contento. Era lo que se obtenía de uniones cósmicas y festivales, todas ocurrencias de Albus, ratificadas, sin querer, por Abeforth. Eran desvaríos en su estado más puro y sin embargo funcionaban para hacer feliz a la gente. La época donde se encontraban era mágica por sí sola.

Fue una boda bella. Y extraña. Matizada con absurdas canciones que muy bien podían no significar nada. O significarlo todo. Bailaron y el mar se disolvió en la túnica de boda de Hermione, con sus corales y sus olas, mientras todos se movían al compás de muggles mágicos o saboreaban los deliciosos bocadillos conseguidos por Albus – que muy seguramente había robado de la cocina.

Las ideas de Harry se zambullían en la contagiosa voz despedida por las flores de un viejo árbol y se transformaban en burbujas. Era curioso, jamás se había sentido atraído por ningún tipo de música y ahora estaba aquí, sintiéndose parte de algo misterioso.

_Me gustaría estar bajo el mar_

_En el jardín de un pulpo a la sombra_

Era curioso también ver bailar a todos, pero lo resultaba más ver a Ron tejiendo pasos y giros, entusiasmado como nunca. Su desaliñado cabello pelirrojo se movía cuando seguía el compás de la música con la cabeza. También él era ahora parte de eso, pese a su reprobación a casi todo desde un principio.

_Estaríamos calientitos bajo la tormenta_

_En nuestro pequeño escondite bajo las olas_

Alcanzó a ver como Elphias Doge arrojaba comida sobre Dedalus, y este, en venganza intentaba meterle la cabeza dentro del ponche que burbujeaba en la mesa, pero Elphias, más rápido que un delfín, huyó riendo mientras Dedalus lo seguía muy de cerca.

_Gritaríamos y nadaríamos alrededor_

_Del coral que vive bajo las olas_

Pomona se divertía de lo lindo danzando alrededor de Flitwick como una de esas mariposillas que rondan la luz. El futuro profesor de encantamientos, rodando los ojos, continuó saboreando un pastel de zarzamora con chocolate blanco, especialidad de los elfos, mientras, más allá, Trewlaney intentaba hacer bailar a Algie. No parecía tener éxito, y la molestia de Agus, no la ayudaba en nada.

Me gustaría estar bajo el mar

_En el jardín de un pulpo contigo._

Se alejó cabizbaja, pero no duró mucho tiempo en ese estado. Casi al instante gritó emocionada cuando la siguiente melodía comenzó a escucharse. Con pavor, Harry observó como desistía de su propósito de hacer bailar a Longbottom y encontraba un nuevo objetivo. Por supuesto era él. La vio acercarse moviéndose al viento como bailarina, agitando sus brazos mientras las enormes mangas resbalaban por ellos y las múltiples pulseras tintineaban como si fueran la risa de un niño. Sibyl (Harry ahora lo sabía) no era de las que aceptaba un no por respuesta, así que lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó con ella. Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo podía bailarse esa maldita cosa, pero al parecer no importaba tanto, todo consistía en moverse según la imaginación de cada uno.

_Adiós Ruby Martes,_

_¿quién podría ponerte un nombre? _

_Cuando marchas con cada nuevo día, _

_aún voy a extrañarte. _

Excelente marco para una despedida, pero aún faltaba más. Faltaba ver la risa contagiosa de Trewlaney y esa chifladura que a ratos podía ser contagiosa. Cierto, Harry lo juraría ante todo un consejo de magos: preferiría comerse cien pastelillos preparados por Hagrid antes que permitir que los demás supieran lo del recibimiento de Trewlaney cuando llegó a ese sitio, o peor aún, lo del armario de escobas; pero aún así, con todo y eso, no podía negar esa especie de hechizo maligno (no podía calificarlo de otra manera) desprendido de la bruja más insólita de todas, pero bailaba ahora con ella y reía tanto como solía reír con Luna. Y también ahora lo embargaba una especie de paz.

No fue la única canción que compartió con ella, Trewlaney, por supuesto , no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, vinieron otras y otras más. Bailaron, tal vez más que en toda su vida, Trewlaney sonreía y aunque estaba completamente chiflada, Harry no podría decir que no se la estaba pasando bien.

Con que no se le ocurriera besarlo.

Una insinuante y descarada melodía se abrió paso. Harry, por su propio bien, se disculpó. Tenía hambre y aún no había probado nada y ese sería un buen pretexto. Se dirigió a la fuente de comida, y en tanto saboreaba un delicioso pastel de calabaza, observaba entre contento y admirado a Albus y a Abeforth dando cátedra de cómo se debía bailar.

_Yo conocí a una reina de taberna _

_empapada de ginebra..._

Trasmitiendo y sintiendo el ritmo por cada poro de la piel. Retorciéndose y saltando. Hirviendo de descaro y rebeldía. Era fantástico, hipnotizante.

_Son las mujeres de Honky Tonk,_

_dame, dame el blues de Honky Tonk._

Pronto se les unió Trewlaney, Pomona, Flitwick y Dedalus Diggle. Para sorpresa de Harry, Minerva también se coló. Magistral y apabullante, con esa presencia fuerte y autoritaria. Moviéndose a ritmo de blues y demostrando porque precisamente era ella la principal cómplice de Albus Dumbledore a través de los tiempos.

_La dama entonces me cubrió de rosas. _

_Ella sopló mi nariz y desquició mi mente..._

_Son las mujeres de Honky Tonk,_

_dame, dame el blues de Honky Tonk._

Harry miró el giratiempo y notó alarmado que casi giraba ya de forma corriente, dentro de poco sería hora de regresar. El problema sería como hacerlo sin llamar tanto la atención. Para su mala suerte, la tranquilidad se había adueñado del ambiente.

_Es fácil vivir con los ojos cerrados_

_Sin comprender nada de lo que ves._

Se acercó a Neville primero, quién muy solícito guiaba ahora suavemente a Minerva, no quería interrumpir pero por su bien, tenía que hacerlo. Lo llamó discretamente y luego le susurró al oído que el tiempo se les había agotado, que sería hora de irse, Neville, aturdido, preguntó si tendrían que despedirse. Harry ya lo había previsto y creyó que sería más problema dar explicaciones, así que había ideado un plan, se irían en cuanto él se acercara al gramófono y les dedicara a todos una canción, entonces, fingirían bailar y bailando poco a poco se alejarían. Neville asintió, con ojos extraviados.

_Creo que no hay nadie en mi árbol_

_O sea que debe de ser alto o bajo_

_Para que no puedas sintonizar_

Luego fue hasta donde Ron y Hermione se encontraban bebiendo una infusión de menta y charlando animadamente. Les dijo el plan. Hermione lo miró un poco decepcionada y Ron muy contento, pero mirando a su alrededor ya con cierta nostalgia.

Nada es real

_Y no hay nada por lo que preocuparse_

_Campos de Fresas para siempre_

¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Tal vez sus amigos no estaban muy convencidos pero no podían quedarse en ese sitio. Llegado el momento oportuno, Harry alcanzó el gramófono y pidió la atención de todos. Tenía que distraerlos, tenía que emocionarlos hasta el grado de que no se dieran cuenta que ellos se marchaban, ¿qué canción sería la elegida? Maldita sea, si al menos él supiera un poco de los gustos musicales de hippies melenudos. Lanzaba de vez en vez una ojeada a los discos intentando no equivocarse, mientras se inventaba a toda prisa un discurso en honor de los festejados. – Ehh... quisiera tener palabras para desearles a Estella y a Roonil la mejor de las bodas cósmicas, pero no las tengo – diablos, gracias al cielo no era orador o se moriría de hambre – he estado con ellos durante años y sé, lejos de bodas cósmicas o de otro tipo, que ambos siempre estarán unidos – entonces lo vio, desde una de las portada la imagen de cuatro tipos extraños disfrazados de animales atravesó su horizonte. Ya sabía que canción elegiría – La vida es una canción sin sentido – dijo animado – no hay que entenderla, sino vivirla, sé que ustedes lo hacen con intensidad – miró a Albus y le sonrió inevitablemente triste, era una pena tener que alejarse de ese Dumbledore chispeante de juventud - por lo tanto, quiero que escuchen esta canción, es para todos ustedes...

Yo soy él y tú eres él y tú eres yo

_Y todos somos a la vez_

Un clamor estruendoso asustó a los animales dorados. Por lo visto había sido una buena elección. Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos los ahí presentes se pusieron a bailar, saltar y girar bajo una lluvia de flores blancas que había convocado Flitwick.

_Mira cómo corren_

_Como cerdos ante un rifle_

Mira cómo vuelan Estoy llorando

Ron y Hermione hicieron lo propio. En tanto Hermione se abría paso bailando entre los demás, Ron saltaba detrás de ella agitando su cabeza alegremente.

_Sentado en un copo de maíz_

_Esperando que llegue la camioneta_

_Camiseta de la corporación_

Maldito martes estúpido, tío

_Has sido un mal chico_

_Se te ha puesto la cara larga_

Neville saltaba y resaltaba entre los invitados con su traje violeta. Pasó junto a Algie Longbottom y le dio un fuerte abrazo afectivo, apretándolo como queriendo fundirse a él, lo soltó, se giró y le dio un beso en la frente a Agus. Ambos le sonrieron sorprendidos, sin dejar de cantar.

_Yo soy el hombre huevo_

_Ellos son los hombres huevo_

_Yo soy la morsa_

Gu gu g'jub

Harry aplaudía simulando euforia, al pasar junto a Albus, lo miró una vez más. La melena de este se movía salvaje cuando seguía el ritmo hasta con la punta de los pies. No cabía duda, Albus Dumbledore siempre sería excepcional.

_Sr. Policía de la Ciudad_

_El precioso policía sentado en fila_

_Mira cómo vuelan_

_Como Lucy en el cielo_

_Mira cómo corren_

_Estoy llorando_

_Estoy llorando_

Trewlaney y Pomona bailaban juntas, cuando pasó junto a ellas. Trewlaney le guiñó un ojo y se ajustó los lentes, estaría chiflada de por vida pero eso no evitaba que fuera una buena persona. Al igual que Sprout. Entonces lo supo, ya no vería a todos ellos igual. Su perspectiva ahora sería difusa. Estarían rodeados de campos y fresas y pulpos y morsas, por siempre.

Natilla de sustancia amarillenta

_Goteando del ojo de un perro muerto_

_Pescadera de cangrejos de cámara frigorífica_

_Sacerdotisa pornográfica_

_Oye, has sido una mala chica_

_Te bajaste las bragas_

Hermione fue la primera en alcanzar el sitio donde los árboles se hacían más numerosos. Rápidamente desapareció detrás de ellos. Luego le siguió Ron. Harry notó que miraba una vez más a Abeforth, que por una vez se involucraba y parecía feliz al lado de otros. No podía decir nada, y se perdió entre los árboles.

_Yo soy el hombre huevo_

_Ellos son los hombres huevo_

_Yo soy la morsa_

_Gu gu g'jub_

Neville exclamaba feliz "¡yo soy el hombre huevo!" y al llegar al lado de Minerva la abrazó para darle un beso en la mejilla, le dedicó una mirada brillante, y también desapareció.

Sentado en un jardín inglés

_Esperando el sol_

_Si no sale el sol te pones moreno_

_De estar bajo la lluvia inglesa_

En pocos minutos Harry les dio alcance. Les anunció que tendrían que correr a todo lo que les diera sus pies, pues era necesario dar un rodeo para no encontrarse a nadie y el giratiempo cada vez iba más lento. Lo miró, tenían que llegar cuanto antes al cuarto de los elfos. A la distancia aún podían escucharse las voces asegurando de forma disparatada _"Yo soy el hombre huevo. Ellos son los hombres huevo. __Yo soy la morsa..."_

- ¡Excelente elección Harry! – musitó Hermione jadeando por el esfuerzo – mis padres...

Pero antes de decir que sus padres la escuchaban, Harry de un tirón la llevó detrás de él. Ya casi no quedaba tiempo.

¿Cómo habían logrado llegar hasta su destino literalmente en el último momento? Nunca podrían decirlo con exactitud, sólo sabían que por un instante creyeron que jamás volverían a recuperar el aliento. Atravesaron la puerta como una exhalación, se pusieron al alcance del giratiempo, hubo un destello de luz... y al fin, el viaje había terminado.

*******

Gracias, mil gracias por sus comentarios, sólo un capítulo más y concluyo esta historia. Si pueden encontrar las canciones a las que se hace alusión en este capítulo y escucharlas (si no lo han hecho ya), disfrutarán verdaderamente de la magia hecha música. La primera es _"Lucy en el cielo de diamantes"_ de los Beatles, y hago alusión a ella con las flores de Minerva que crecen increíblemente altas. La canción con la que empieza la ceremonia es "Eres arcoiris" de los Rolling Stone. La que suena mientras Albus oficia la boda es "La balada de John y Yoko" y creo que no les tengo que decir de quién es. La canción del baile de bodas es _"Ahí viene el sol"_ de los Beatles. La canción donde se zambullen las ideas de Harry es _"El jardín del pulpo"_, también de los Beatles. La canción que bailan Trewlaney y Harry es _"Adiós, Ruby Martes"_ de los Rolling Stone. La canción con la que Albus y Abeforth dan cátedra, es _"Mujeres de Honky Tonk" _de los Stone. La canción con la que la tranquilidad se adueña del ambiente, es _"Campos de fresa por siempre"_ de los Beatles. Por último, la canción que elige Harry para distraer a todos es _"Soy la morsa"_ de los Beatles. La frase de "La ceremonia está por empezar" que grita Abeforth, alude a los Doors. Una vez más, gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


	16. Al final de cuentas

**A modo de epílogo.**

**16.- Al final de cuentas, todos vivimos en un submarino amarillo.**

Les costó trabajo enfocar todo al principio. Por un segundo dudaron si el lugar donde estaban era el cuarto de los elfos de su época. Lo era sin duda. Aún había rastros de espuma y uniformes por todos lados. Un movimiento de varita de Hermione y todo en orden. "Hey, Snape dijo que sin magia" protestó Neville a lo que ella contestó que no tenían tiempo para esos detalles. Salieron. El castillo ahora se les antojaba extraño, sin flores, sin colores, sin protestas pintadas y sin Abeforth y Albus brincoteando por ahí. Se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos al escuchar risitas detrás de ellos.

- ¡Miren! ¡Ahora los Gryffindor se han organizado una fiesta de disfraces!... ¡Eso te queda bien, Potter! ¡Un atuendo tan ridículo va con tu patética personalidad!

- ¡Mierda! – maldijo Harry por lo bajo mirando apenas a Draco Malfoy y a otros Slytherin que no paraban de reír - ¡se nos olvidó cambiarnos de ropa!

- ¿De qué te quejas? – preguntó Neville horrorizado intentando ocultarse detrás de Ron - ¡Yo traigo puesto un traje color violeta!

Y en efecto, tanto el traje de Neville como el de los demás, causaba hilaridad entre los alumnos. Lo mejor era llegar cuanto antes a la Torre Gryffindor o encontrar ayuda.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué están vestidos de esa manera?

Ginny Weasley, boquiabierta mirándolos de arriba abajo.

Tomándola del brazo, Hermione salió al paso – Ginny, es una historia larga de explicar, ahora por favor, deja de hacer preguntas y llévanos a un sitio donde podamos cambiarnos.

- Podría ser el cuarto de requerimientos, está cerca de aquí y podría serles útil – respondió detrás de ellos una voz de ensueño – aunque si me lo preguntan, creo que deberían quedarse así, luce fantástica esa ropa.

- Si a Luna le parece fantástica significa que debemos cambiarnos enseguida – murmuró Ron con un dejo de ironía.

- ¡Neville! ¡Deberías conseguirme una cita con tu sastre personal! ¡Mataría por un traje como el tuyo! – le gritaron desde una de las escaleras cambiantes, al mirar, descubrieron a Seamus y Dean riendo a mandíbula batiente.

- Será mejor que corramos – opinó Harry y a toda prisa subieron las escaleras cambiantes y se dirigieron al cuarto de requerimientos. En cuanto llegaron ya estaba la puerta esperándolos. Tal era su urgencia. Entraron en un barullo y cerraron la puerta. Una serie de vestidores y muchas túnicas de color decente y sobre todo, nuevas, los esperaban.

- Insisto en que deberían quedarse así – Luna, con ese aire soñador, los evaluaba al parecer muy convencida, su mirada se fijó en Hermione – en especial tú Hermione, te ves muy bien así.

- Ahora que lo mencionas... – murmuró Ginny mirando con ojos atentos a su amiga – Es verdad, no me había fijado – sonrió extrañada – no han explicado porque están vestidos así, se ven muy raros.

Mientras se cambiaban les contaron todo a Ginny y a Luna, o casi todo. Aunque a Ron se le escapó lo de Trewlaney, Harry no diría ni bajo tortura ciertos detalles. A Ginny, en cambio, pareció hacerle mucha gracia – creo que de ahora en adelante, me cuidaré de cuando vayas a adivinación. – Dijo, logrando una protesta ahogada por parte de Harry, luego añadió con algo de decepción – que mal, me hubiera encantado ir con ustedes., ¿creen que hubiera sido una buena _kippie_?

- Yo no sé tú, pero Luna ni dudarlo – opinó Ron mirando a la Ravenclaw poniéndose la flor que Hermione acababa de quitarse.

Cuando salieron del cuarto de requerimientos ya con ropa de diario, tomaron rumbos distintos. Luna, se fue sola dando saltitos por el pasillo, con la flor detrás de la oreja sin preocuparse por las risitas que la saludaban al pasar. La miraron un buen rato mientras se alejaba. Les daba la sensación de que ella siempre había tenido una especie de magia semejante a la de aquél viaje, pero jamás lo habían notado.

Neville se despidió tartamudeando algo ininteligible. Los colores subieron a su cara y se marchó corriendo.

Ginny tomó a Harry de la mano y se lo llevó diciéndole con una sonrisa malvada – hay muchas cosas que tendrás que explicarme jovencito – mientras Harry ponía los ojos en blanco y le murmuraba "_Ginny, por favor_".

Ron y Hermione los vieron irse, entonces el pelirrojo murmuró poniendo cuidado en que no se viera ni un alma - ¿sabes qué pienso? En que de la boda cósmica faltó lo más importante...

Hermione sólo dejó escapar una sonrisa maravillosa.

* * *

Las bodas cósmicas eran extrañas y completamente absurdas. Si a Ron le hubieran preguntado su opinión al respecto antes del accidente con el giratiempo, hubiera respondido con toda la sinceridad de su alma que eso era una completa estupidez. Claro, eso hubiera dicho antes, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas.

Por que una de las consecuencias de las bodas cósmicas era la luna de miel. De quien nadie había hablado y a lo mejor ni siquiera estaba estipulado, pero que Ron necesitaba con urgencia. Necesitaba tener a Hermione a su lado, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de su ropa, de su falda y se volvían más atrevidas de lo que él esperaría, pero ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo podía haber esperado tanto?

Por qué Hermione en sus manos se convertía en la más misteriosa y fascinante de sus aventuras. Más que aquél viaje y más que aquella ocasión en la que voló por primera vez en escoba. Se deshacía gimiendo su nombre y su piel era suave y salada y era más de lo que hubiese esperado. Esa Hermione era casi un enigma desconocido y lo mejor de todo era que solamente él estaba destinado a descifrarlo.

Por que Hermione sabía a menta y a lluvia y a todas esas cosas compartidas durante años. Y ahora todo era tan simple. Estar dentro de ella sintiendo su calor, agitarse y desvanecerse en un segundo. Fundirse con ella. Saber a ciencia cierta que en esa época y en cualquier otra, entre música o entre flores, lo mejor de su vida siempre estaría con Hermione.

* * *

Tocó la puerta, pensando por una fracción de segundo que era un error épico estar ahí.

¿No sería más sensato dar media vuelta y echar a correr?

Por que la verdad era que todo había quedado atrás, junto con las vueltas del giratiempo.

Su momento de duda sólo sirvió para que unos pasos se oyeran cercanos y pronto se abriera la puerta.

- ¿Si?... Ah, señor Longbottom, ¿qué se le ofrece?

Minerva McGonagall y como resultado su valor huyendo al quinto piso. La vio. Tartamudeó una respuesta y su profesora enarcó una ceja intrigada.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó con cortesía.

Sucedía todo. Sucedía que ya no era la joven de dieciséis años y era de nuevo la imponente profesora de transformaciones. Sucedía que Neville la admiraba más que nunca y sentía que el sueño del que había despertado había sido el más hermoso pero era eso: un sueño. Y ahora clavado ahí, en el piso, frente a la realidad, no pudo evitar una sonrisa y sentir ternura por que al fin y al cabo que era la vida sin sueños.

- Profesora –dijo ahora más seguro – sólo... sólo quería darle esto – dijo y le ofreció una flor. Minerva McGonagall lo miró extrañada. Luego suspiró.

- Muy agradecida señor Longbottom, pero si piensa que por halagos propios de adolescentes voy a disculparle de sus deberes de la semana por que le parecen complicados, debe saber que esta en un error.

Neville negó con la cabeza – oh, no profesora, no es eso, sólo quería demostrarle mi agradecimiento por... por todo.

Minerva McGonagall no sonrió, pero por un instante su mirada estuvo llena de juventud.

- Gracias y ahora, si me disculpa... – antes de cerrar la puerta se quedó un segundo pensando, olió la flor y estudió a Neville detenidamente – estoy segura señor Longbottom, de que en alguna parte de este mundo hay alguien que sabrá apreciarle, y será afortunada – negó confundida y se acomodó las gafas – ahora me retiro, comienzo a decir necedades, no sé que me pasa.

Cerró la puerta. Neville se quedó un rato mirando la madera y se volvió para irse.

Sonrió para si mismo, terminaba un sueño pero seguro, muy seguro, con giratiempos o sin ellos, ese sueño no sería jamás el único.

* * *

- Harry, mira... – se asomó por el ventanal donde Ginny se encontraba sentada balanceando los pies. Desde donde estaban, podía verse claramente el patio principal del colegio. Pudo distinguir a Albus Dumbledore charlando con Sybil Trewlaney muy animadamente. Poco después se les unió Flitwick y la profesora Sprout. - ¿De que estarán hablando?

Harry no sabía la respuesta a la pregunta de Ginny, pero se entretuvo inventando una – de música, quizás.

Ginny rió bajito, y regresó su mirada a ellos. Para sorpresa de ambos chicos, Albus hizo como si tocara un violín y Trewlaney comenzó a bailar. Sprout reía divertida mientras Flitwick, con algo de embarazo, negaba con la cabeza.

- No sé como no reconociste a Trewlaney de inmediato – apuntó Ginny con gracia – como dice Ron siempre ha estado algo tocada de la cabeza – reflexionó viendo como Albus daba vueltas tocando su violín imaginario - ¿sabes que pienso? Que al final de cuentas son siempre como en aquél viaje, mágicos y absurdos, y no debes extrañarlos tanto, basta con que los veas – y al decir aquello Sprout se unió al baile de Trewlaney mientras Albus llegaba al paroxismo musical ocasionando la curiosidad en varios alumnos, que hacían un corrillo para observarlos divertidos.

- Al final de cuentas todos vivimos en un submarino amarillo.

Ginny se volvió con la interrogación en la cara. Harry sólo sonrió y la tomó de la mano – será mejor que bajes de ahí, es hora de ir a clases.

Ginny obedeció y mientras se encaminaban al pasillo donde se separarían para ir cada uno a sus clases, en la mente de Harry sonaba repetitiva la estrofa de una canción escuchada en algún lado de su mundo muggle.

_Y todos nuestros amigos están a bordo_

_Muchos más viven al lado_

_Y la banda empieza a tocar. _

Le costaría un poco de trabajo volver a la normalidad. Eso era cierto. Pero también lo era que no volvería a hacerlo del todo, y quizás, al fin de cuentas, no sería tan malo refugiarse de vez en vez en un submarino amarillo y vivir un segundo debajo de olas o surcar hacia el sol.

Con Albus Dumbledore cerca, seguro sería posible hacerlo.

* * *

- Ron...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Y qué se supone que vas a ganar con esto?

El pelirrojo contestó con gravedad – cumplir una promesa.

Hermione ya no insistió más, a su lado, Harry, guardaba con parsimonia la capa de invisibilidad dentro de su mochila. A instancias de Ron habían escapado por el pasadizo que llevaba directo a Hogsmeade y ahí estaban ya, dirigiéndose a aquél tugurio.

Entraron a Cabeza de Puerco. Detrás de la barra, extraño y solitario, Abeforth limpiaba la barra con un trapo mugriento. El estómago de Ron dio un vuelco nervioso.

- Anda, ve.- Murmuró Hermione empujando a Ron suavemente.

Hermione y Harry lo siguieron. Acomodándose en la barra, Ron saludó con torpeza.

- Ho... hola.

Tal vez sonreía demasiado, porque en los ojos de Abeforth brilló la desconfianza.

- ¿Qué es lo que van a querer? - preguntó golpeadamente. La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Ron, miró a Harry, luego a Hermione y se aclaró la garganta.

- Tres cervezas de mantequilla por favor.

Abeforth, con desgano, destapó las polvorientas botellas y las dejó frente a ellos. Miró fugazmente a Ron y continuó limpiando. De pronto, se detuvo y levantó la vista hacia él.

- ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que te conozco?

- Soy un Weasley. – Contestó. Lo cual no pareció convencer del todo al cantinero.

- No, no es por eso – murmuró y lo observó detenidamente – siento que... no sé...

Ron se quedó un momento perplejo y luego se encogió de hombros.

Abeforth murmuró algo entre dientes con gesto chocante. Luego se volvió a acomodar unas cervezas de mantequilla, pero se quedó un momento con la mano levantada. Dudando en voltear, suspiró y enfrentó a Ron - ¿y porqué siento que tengo algo que agradecerte?

Ron sonrió con cautela y volvió a encogerse de hombros. Vio a Harry y a Hermione quienes lo miraban radiantes, pero no dijo nada. Entonces, Abeforth, incómodo y confundido, se volvió dispuesto a marcharse a la trastienda.

- _Oh, luna de Alabama..._

Se detuvo en seco cuando Ron se aventuró a canturrear por lo bajo, regresó a zancadas y en un segundo estuvo ante él - ¿porqué estás cantando eso?

- No sé, se me ocurrió, es una buena canción... de hecho, creo que me gustaría brindar por la luna de Alabama con un poco de wiskey – balbuceó Ron un poco intimidado ante el gesto de ferocidad de Abeforth.

- ¿Te gusta cumplir tus promesas? – Ante la pregunta Ron reaccionó confundido, ¿recordaría algo Abeforth? Casi lo veía de nuevo frente a él con su corbata verde brillante. Asintió.

Abeforth lo miró turbado, preocupado, susurrando algo como _"¿pero qué mierda me pasa?"._ Entró en una habitación contigua y se escuchó el sonido de varias botellas. Regresó con tres copas impecablemente limpias y una botella de wiskey. Llenó los vasos con una generosa cantidad de licor y fue poniéndolos frente a ellos.

- Es a cuenta de la casa – susurró – y no tienen que preguntar porqué... el día de hoy me encuentro algo sentimental – y sonrió de lado. Se dio la vuelta susurrando entre dientes – _oh, luna de Alabama, tenemos que decir adiós..._

Los tres chicos lo vieron desaparecer detrás de una cortina. Aunque Ron ya sabía de antemano que no estaba muerto ni encerrado en San Mungo, se sentía un poco reconfortado por cumplir su promesa. Abeforth jamás sería de nuevo aquél Abeforth de bucles que jugaba con un juguete de niñas, pero siempre conservaría la insolencia y la rebeldía brillando en sus ojos azules. Tal vez debiera brindarse por eso. Levantó su copa y sus amigos lo imitaron. Apuraron el trago para regresar a clases. Afuera, la nieve impertinente caía en suaves copos como una cascada de flores blancas sobre un Hogsmeade solitario.

FIN.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia hasta el final. Como último comentario: la canción en la que piensa Harry, es, por supuesto, Submarino amarillo de los Beatles. Espero que como siguieron esta historia, sigan otra que tengo planeada, un post Hogwarts, Luna/Harry aderezado con un R/HR, ¿o al revés? En fin, gracias nuevamente.


End file.
